The Home We Built Together
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Two young Vikings. An arranged marriage. Hiccup always wanted to win the girl of his dreams, but not like this. Now he and Astrid must learn to live together and maybe one day, learn to love…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In which an arrangement is made**

Hiccup stared warily across the table at the girl that glared back at him. He'd known Astrid all their lives, but in all honesty, he didn't _know_ her at all. Astrid Hofferson was like a mystical creature that you caught glimpses of from a distance, but never could approach for fear of angering or scaring her away. As Hiccup eyed her, he could tell she was more of the angering type.

The marriage contract was signed, and hands were shaken by both fathers in good standings. The decision to wed was not the youths' own. Hiccup had a sinking suspicion that he would not have been Astrid's first choice as a husband. Heck, he wasn't anybody's first choice for anything!

They were too young to even be thinking about marriage at their age, but in some cases, especially with Hiccup as the Chief's son, bringing in a lifelong mate and helper to work alongside the future Chief was of the utmost importance. Astrid would be committed to him in every aspect of his life – mentally, emotionally, physically. Hiccup's heart sank a little for the girl who was being forced into this life sentence.

The Hofferson family left with the marriage contract finalized. Hiccup didn't have a chance to speak with Astrid. It was probably for the best right now. Any words that hence forth from his mouth would have been an embarrassment, most likely. He'd rather talk to Astrid in private, if they would even get the chance to see each other before the wedding.

Three days passed. Stoick had begun grooming his son for the wedding that would take place during the next moon cycle. Whispers around the village began to circulate, but no big announcement was made just yet. A feast for the entire village was beginning to be prepared for the very occasion.

Hiccup pulled on his fancier set of clothing, per his father's orders. Him and Astrid were to be presented as betrothed before the entire village at the feast. Being there in front of every eye, judging him as a screw up. Hiccup didn't quite wish for that sort of attention. The woods outside his back door looked welcoming to hide in.

And that's just what he did.

Hiccup ran until he was well into the sanctuary of the trees. He slowed to walk the well-beaten path, his cape ever-so-often snagging a protruding tree branch. A yell, akin to a battle cry, caught his ear and as he peaked the hill, his eyes widen at the person he found.

Astrid was there…and so was her axe. Her long dress was hiked up and balled into a knot close to her knee. The part that still hanged fluttered about with her movements and to Hiccup, she resembled a glorious and terrible goddess as she wielded her axe.

With such powerful strength for someone so small, she flung the axe at the tree, hitting it perfectly centered. The sheer power that she displayed made Hiccup sink a little lower in fear that her axe may find it his way.

As Hiccup stepped backwards, his boot crunched down on a twig. He winced at the outrageously loud sound. Astrid swung around in his direction, her axe ready to strike.

"Who's there?" Astrid called, slightly out of breath.

Hiccup's shoulders tensed as he peeked over the hill, sheepishly. "Oh hey, Astrid!" He waved awkwardly.

The corners of her mouth turned down at the sight of him. She lowered her axe. "What're you doing out here?"

"Well, I-" Hiccup blew out a long breath through his nostrils. He could play it up and tell her he was searching for her. But any sly explanation that ran through his mind left a bitter taste in his mouth. The truth it is. "Honestly?" He hung his head. "I'm hiding for my dad."

He moseyed a little closer to her, but still kept a good distance. "I don't think I could stand one more of his speeches about how I should properly act."

"You must get those all the time," Astrid remarked with the tiniest amount of humor in her voice, "since you consistently don't act properly."

"What can I say?" Hiccup laughed stiffly, puffing up his chest, "I'm a rebel."

Astrid threw him a disapproving look. "Yeah, sure, that's why."

His confidence depleted as fast as it had come, and Hiccup's shoulders sunk again. "Look. Astrid. Can we talk about our…y'know…" he couldn't even say it out loud, it sounded so strange.

"You mean, our marriage?" she said rather bluntly, and Hiccup admired her boldness to speak of it. "What's there to talk about? We have no say in the matter. Nothing can change this decision. I'll do my duty as I am asked to, just as I was raised to do."

Without warning, she flung her axe at a tree, the blade penetrating deep inside the grain. "At least I have the trees to take the brunt of my frustration out on over all this," she spat as she retrieved her weapon.

Hiccup nodded absently. "Good to know you won't be murdering me in my sleep. I think."

Her blue eyes penetrated his sending a shiver down Hiccup's spine. She truly was beautiful and terrible. She slowly approached him. Hiccup resisted the urge to step back as she drew closer. "I don't blame you for this, Hiccup. I won't take my frustrations out on you."

He'd held her in such high standings for so long now. She was the gorgeous shieldmaiden – the girl of his dreams - he'd wished to make his girlfriend one day. Though the prospect was exciting, she'd be his wholly, this wasn't how he'd wished it would go. He hadn't impressed her to become his girlfriend. He hadn't won her over with his wit. Astrid's father had signed her over to him. This wasn't at all how his dream should be playing out.

The sound of the great horn echoed through the trees, signaling the feast would begin soon.

Hiccup cracked a weak smile, thumbing back down the path. "We should get back. Do you wanna…walk back together?" he asked, in what he knew would be the first of many awkwardly asked questions.

Astrid shook her head. "I don't think we should be seen coming from the woods together before our betrothal announcement."

"You're right." Hiccup hadn't thought of that. "See you there."

Astrid turned, not so much as a nod in response.

Hiccup frowned as he walked back. Not only would this be a long evening, but he had a feeling it would be a long, arduous life to come.

* * *

Hiccup had been informed to act a certain…well, in his father words:

"_Don't say or do anything like…this."_

"_You just gestured to all of me. Again!"_

Hiccup sat there like a bump on a log, his mood slightly soured from the piting gazes of the villagers aimed toward Astrid. He knew he wasn't the greatest catch in the sea, but no one was thinking passed the fact that he would try his best to make her happy. No one was thinking the _tiniest maybe_ that him and Astrid would be good for each other.

That minuscule spark of hope nearly tamped out when he glanced at Astrid, who's face was like a stone wall. He barely registered Stoick taking his hand and joining it with Astrid's. The Great Hall filled with applause, though it wasn't an irrupterious sound that usually followed the Chief's speeches.

Hiccup stared out at the many faces plastering a clinched smile on his face. His eyebrows twitched when he felt Astrid give his hand a squeeze. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, catching her as she chanced a glance at him as well.

Hiccup's forced smile melted into a real one, the friendly squeeze and little glance giving him the tiniest of hope back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note: This takes place when Hiccup and Astrid are sixteen and before he shoots down Toothless. I wanted to explore how younger Hiccup and Astrid would react and deal with being placed in an arranged marriage that young. It's been fun so far! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: In which time is spent together**

Astrid watched as her father signed her over. Arranged marriages happened sometimes. She wasn't being bought, by any means, even with the bride's price. No, she was still a free woman and had a right to her own possessions and the chose to annul if it were to ever come to that. Hiccup Haddock would not _own _her, but she would be expected to be dutiful to him.

She knew how to be dutiful. She'd been taught from a young age what would be expected of her as a strong Viking woman and shieldmaiden of her tribe. She went above and beyond expectations when it came to training for war. Astrid Hofferson took her duties seriously.

She glanced over at Hiccup. She felt her features were as sharp as a thorn bush as she stared at him. He appeared beyond nervous, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his tunic, looking far too young for such a life-changing event.

At least he wasn't making goo-goo eyes at her. She knew there were worse choices than the Chief's son – that Jorgensen boy being one of them. Astrid inwardly shivered at the thought of being betrothed to Snotlout. No, Hiccup Haddock was a better option, even with his continual indiscretions.

She left the Chief's hut without a word to her future husband. They'd known each other their whole lives, and yet, she could count the conversations they'd had together on one hand. A tiny part of her was curious about him. Who was Hiccup beyond the screw ups and sarcastic jokes? She'd find out soon enough.

* * *

The next three days were filled with constant wedding preparations. Astrid's mother was bubbling with excitement for the wedding. She'd started sewing the wedding dress, Astrid having to endure fittings and being poked by pins. All she wanted to do was disappear.

On the day of the feast to announce the betrothal, she's had enough and ran away to the woods while her mother was busy with preparing the feast. She balled the left side of her long, flowing dress into a knot and took off into the forest.

She hadn't expected to meet up with anyone out there in the solitude of the trees. But it seemed Hiccup had the same idea of running away from responsibilities for a little while.

She didn't know what to expect from this encounter with Hiccup. She half assumed he'd try to play it cool, but what she got was an honest portrayal. Hiccup seemed just as nervous as she was (though she'd never let on that she was) and unsure how to interact with her. That honesty lifted her mood, at least on the inside. She was still cautious to show Hiccup anything other than the hard-as-nails warrior she was training to be. He needed to earn her trust, and one short conversation wasn't enough for that.

The betrothal feast was possibly the most awkward experience she'd ever had (granted, the wedding to come would be the pinnacle). She snuck a glance at Hiccup, his face wearing the gloomiest of expressions. Was his mood sour because they were being put on display? Or maybe he was feeling down from her coldness towards him earlier.

Astrid's heart stirred a little for the boy who she would spend the rest of her life with. If they were to ever be happy with each other _both_ of them would have to work at it.

As the Chief joined their hands together, Astrid gave Hiccup's hand a little comforting squeeze. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and they're line of sight met. His tense smile melted into a small but genuine one. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being married to Hiccup Haddock. Only time would tell.

* * *

The wedding preparations were absolutely ridiculous. Astrid knew a lot went into planning a wedding, especially one for the Chief's son, but did it really have to be this elaborate? Her mother was beside herself, and Astrid was about to chop a hole in the wall of their hut if she didn't get away from the madness!

She left her mother fretting over the flower displays.

The sun was sinking on the horizon; escaping to the woods with her ax was not an option. She wasn't in the mood to hang out with the rest of the teens from dragon training in the Great Hall. She received enough of the twins constant teasing and Snotlout's lamenting over their non-existent relationship during dragon training. Astrid wasn't sure where she was going until her feet led her to the blacksmith shop.

Her curiosity about Hiccup itched at the edge of her thoughts every day since the marriage contract was signed. She'd wanted to speak with him again, to have a normal conversation between two people and no focus on the whole marriage ordeal.

Peeking inside the shop, Astrid caught a glimpse of Hiccup's thin form swinging a hammer. She watched as he flattened a piece of metal before dunking it into the cooling barrel. His back turned to her as he returned the metal to the flaming hot coals. She'd never seen him at work before. He appeared so calm and relaxed, as if he were in his element right there surrounded by his craft.

She was rather enjoying observing him until a voice rang in her ear, and Astrid's heart jumped into her throat.

"Astrid!" Gobber greeted, merrily. "Come for a wee visit with Hiccup?"

"I-" Astrid looked over to where Hiccup was working, and caught his eye. He definitely heard Gobber announce her presence.

"Hey…hey, Astrid!" Hiccup dunked the piece of metal he'd been crafty into the cooling barrel before setting it down and walking over. His face was smudged with soot. His bright green eyes beamed at her.

"I'll leave you two kids to talk. The big day is approaching fast!" Gobber said with a twinkle in his eye before lumbering away.

"Good to see you," Hiccup stumbled out, "do you need anything?" He leaned in as if sharing a secret. "I know people on the inside. You can get your axe sharpened no charge from now on."

She leaned in closer to him, placing a hand by her mouth and whispering, "I'll keep that in mind."

Hiccup straightened up, a little smile gracing his face. He gestured to the shop. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." Astrid followed him to where he'd been working. She'd never actually set foot into the smithy before, using the counter out front to make her requests to Gobber whenever she stopped by. The air was quite warm as she assumed it would be. The shop was probably the warmest place during the winter months.

"What're you working on?" she asked, remembering the metal she'd watched Hiccup craft earlier. She caught a glimpse of a drawing on a paper sitting on a table close by, the letters of her name scratched on it catching her attention.

Hiccup cleared his throat, trying but failing to nonchalantly stuff the piece of paper in the pocket of his apron. "Just the frame for a shield." Astrid could already tell he was hiding something but didn't pry. "What brings you by?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I was out for a walk, trying to escape my mother's planning madness. If it were up to me, we could have the ceremony right here right now and be done with it."

A sharp wave rolled up Astrid's spine as her words sunk in. Her cheeks began to burn, and it was not from the heat within the smithy. How could she be this blunt about their wedding? It was a delicate subject; the most important event in her life that would literally follow her through her entire life.

Hiccup's eyes were wide from her statement, but he soon let out a little laugh. "Go get an apron and rub soot on you, so at least we'll match for the occasion. I wouldn't want to out dress my bride."

As if her heart was being tugged by a string that stirred in her chest at his last two words. Hearing him call her that overwhelmed her senses. She could handle speaking of the wedding and the marriage to come with anyone else, but to hear those words from Hiccup – those two words that spoke exclusively of her from him – sent a crashing alarm through her.

Through all the wedding preparations she had to endure, none of it made the marriage more real than hearing Hiccup call her his bride. The atmosphere surrounding her became stifling and she needed to get out, her mind a mess of confusion.

"I better go," she said quickly, "it's been a long day." What a lame excuse, she chided herself, but if she stayed any longer, she would turn into a bundled wreck of nerves and that was the last state she wanted Hiccup to see her in.

Hiccup's disappointment wasn't lost to her. He'd been delighted to see her, and now he hung his head.

"Yeah, I need to get back to work anyways," he said without an ounce of gusto.

Astrid tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, her hand hovering there at the base of her neck. "Bye, Hiccup."

"Bye, Astrid."

She ignored the longing in his eyes as she walked out of the blacksmith shop. Astrid let go of a deep breath she'd held in, the reality of her being a bride suddenly piling upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup stared at the ceiling above, his head cushioned by his hand underneath him. She'd visited him at the smithy. Astrid had taken the time to walk to the blacksmith shop to see _him_! The tingling in Hiccup's chest sent sparks into his limbs at the thought.

Astrid Hofferson – the girl he'd crushed on for years – was to be his wife. He would have been happy just going out on a date with her, but now he was to be with her the rest of his life!

As inciting as the prospect was, a small weight lingered in Hiccup's chest. This wasn't Astrid's decision and though he was head over heels for her, he wished they could take it slower; to get to actually _know_ each other before vowing to spend their lives together.

He wanted to make her happy; to take care of her as she deserved. Hiccup sighed deeply, his slender chest rising and falling in his eye line. He was only a 16-year old boy who could barely take care of himself, how would he possibly take care of another human being as well?

Hiccup pursed his lips, determination spurring up inside him. He'd try his best to be a good husband and prove to Astrid that he could be the Viking she deserved.

Astrid was a hard person to check up with. She was always on the go with dragon training and village duties, with the wedding preparations on top of all that. When Hiccup could slip away from the blacksmith shop during lulls, he'd go watch the dragon training.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as Astrid battled the dragon of the day. Hiccup smiled broadly, and he couldn't help cheer whenever Astrid succeeded. He wished he could be down there with the others his age, training to be a warrior. A slight bitterness remained in the pit of Hiccup's stomach at his father's decision to hold off on dragon fighting. Stoick concluded he was far too small and gangly still to train; _"Odin, help us, maybe next year when there's more meat on your bones."_

Hiccup had a plan to not miss his chance to slay one of the beasts; one of these days soon he'd get the calibration right and take down a dragon.

That evening in the Great Hall during suppertime, Hiccup spotted Astrid with the other teens at a table together. She'd been spending more time with the others since dragon training had begun. She wasn't much of a participant in the conversations, Hiccup observed, but he caught her laughing along with the others every once and a while.

He wondered how it would be after they were wed. Would Astrid cook supper for them? Would he be welcomed into the group of his own age finally?

Working up the courage, Hiccup walked over to the table. "Room for one more?" he asked, feigning confidence.

Snotlout burst into laughter. "Haha! No! Not for anyone as useless as you!" The twins cackled evilly at the remark, while Fishlegs gazed at him with an air of judgement.

Hiccup peered at his cousin, the line of his mouth turned heavily down. Astrid remained quiet, her silence digging a hole in him.

"Oh look, that table has enough room…" Tuffnut pause before continuing the jab, "because it's empty!"

Hiccup turned away before anymore remarks were spat on his behalf. He sighed deeply through his nose as he plopped down at the empty table, not feeling at all hungry anymore.

What was he thinking? Just because he and Astrid were betrothed that she'd automatically take up for him? She was thrown into this mess. Their marriage was her duty, but being obligated to help him fit in was not.

Hiccup started picking at his quickly cooling veggies, head hung low over his plate. Another plate suddenly appeared next to his. Hiccup looked to his left to find Astrid joining him. His heart sped up pace instantly.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey."

"Sorry about those guys. They can be pretty dumb sometimes."

"I've been wrong. I thought they were dumb _all_ the time."

He waited for Astrid to stick up for the other teens, but she surprised him. "You're right. They are dumb all the time." She gazed side-long at him. "Aren't you and Snotlout cousins?"

Out of everyone in the entire village, Hiccup had to be related to the most obnoxious person in the tribe. "Unfortunately."

He caught Astrid wrinkling her nose, a little quirk he decided was cute on her. "Eww…I'll be related to Snotlout."

Hiccup laughed humorlessly. "Sorry about that."

Astrid playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. Hiccup's breath caught as he froze in place. "Well, we can't choose who our family is. Unfortunately."

Hiccup frowned, feeling his shoulders hunch at what he assumed included their arranged nuptials.

Astrid caught his reaction, and quickly clarified, "I meant blood relations. Not…y'know-" She swirled her hands between them in an attempt to make her correction clearer.

Awkward silence fell between them as they both picked up their food.

Hiccup had prepared a declaration for Astrid. He'd pondered thoroughly what he would say to her in hopes to show her how he desired to prove that he could be worthy of her. All the perfect scenarios that he'd conjured in his head dissolved into a dark room among every other person in the village over a cold plate of dinner.

Hiccup set down his fork, turning to face his betrothed. "Astrid, I will prove to you that I'm worthy of having you. I promise I will shoot down a dragon someday soon and I will slay it and become a real Viking."

Astrid peered at him for a moment, her eyes hooded under long bangs. She set down her fork, sighing through her nose. "Hiccup, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"But-"

Her eyes sharpened upon him, cutting off his protest. "Quit trying before you or someone else gets hurt again by one of your contraptions."

Hiccup knew he had a reputation on Berk, but it stung worse hearing Astrid bring it up.

Her expression softened, and concern filtered into her voice, "Do what you do best and stay safe working in the forge." She flicked her eyes to the table, an uncertain air suddenly about her as she added, "Promise you'll do it for me."

Hiccup hung his head, knowing this was a promise he had no intention to keep. "I promise."

Hiccup trekked back home at a slow pace, his mood a strange mix of being pleased that Astrid sat with him and frustration over her request. A stray rock went tumbling down the hill from the toe of his boot. Astrid didn't understand what it meant to him to prove he could be a real Viking. She wanted him to be "safe", but Hiccup was never one to stay in the safety zone.

He pushed on his front door, the weight of the wood seeming heavier tonight. All Hiccup wanted was to crash in his bed and disappear from his thoughts for several hours. His father, however, interrupted that plan.

"Son," Stoick called out with an edge of firmness from his place at the table.

"Hey Dad," Hiccup greeted, lacking gusto.

"Come here, I want to show you something."

Hiccup reluctantly joined his father, glancing at the blueprints that were laid on the table.

"This," Stoick swept a mighty hand over the papers, "is the final draft for your new hut."

The statement made Hiccup's insides seize up. It hadn't crossed his mind where him and Astrid would live. A part of him automatically assumed they'd share his upstairs bedroom. His father's hut was big enough for the three of them. Why did they need their own home yet? How was he supposed to be the leader of his own household at a mere 16 years old? He felt like choking when the crazy thought of babies shot through his mind.

"Dad?" he squeaked out then cleared his throat at an attempt to sound less like a scared kid. "Are you sure I'm ready for this? Because I really don't think I am."

Stoick made a grand gesture to emphasis his answer. "Sure, you are, son!"

Hiccup almost gave up right there. His father was boar-headed stubborn, but so was he. "I really have my doubts that I'm ready. Astrid is great and she's…" _the girl of my dreams_, he was about to say but stalled before the words could escape his mouth, "she's the kind of girl that I'd like to have by my side…just maybe not right _now_."

Stoick shook his head, tisking and sighing. A scraping noise filled the room as he pushed back from the table to face Hiccup. "Son, I think it's time ye knew."

There was a somber tone in his father's voice, and Hiccup assumed Stoick's next words would be of his lost mother

"When I was your age, I was wed to a girl."

Hiccup's brow furrowed together. The timeline he knew of his parents did not go back that far. "But I thought you married Mom when you were older."

"It is not your mother I speak of."

Stories of his father's endeavors before his birth were recounted throughout the village. Gobber always had a tale to spin of the epic "Stoick the Vindictive". Every once and a while a vague story of his mother popped up in conversation. Never once was it mentioned that his father was married once before.

"I was-" Stoick chuckled low in his gut, "a bit rough around the edges and needed to be reeled in sometimes. My father – your grandad – thought it would do well for me to take a wife to keep me in line and maybe smooth out those edges before I became chief. Inger was just what I needed."

Stoick seemed lost in his own memories for a moment, his gaze glassy with a sad sheen in his eyes. Hiccup wasn't sure how to feel. The fact that his mother wasn't Stoick's first wife was not a huge surprise. It wasn't uncommon to lose a spouse and take up another. But Hiccup wasn't sure he'd be able to shake off the punch that this first wife had never been mentioned by anyone in all of Berk – like she'd never existed.

"What happened to her?" Hiccup barely heard himself breathe.

Stoick bowed his head, the weight of losing not one but two wives hanging on his broad shoulders. "There was a terrible sickness one winter. Inger did not recover. I had her for two years, but in that short period, I'd grown to be a gentler person, a better person to become chief."

If Inger had smoothed out his father edges, then was Astrid supposed to sharpen his?

Stoick cleared his throat, the sound finalizing his trip into the past. He sliced a vast hand down onto the table. "The point is, son, this marriage will be good for you in the long run."

Hiccup released a sigh of frustration through his nose. There was no convincing his father of anything, not even giving him and Astrid more time to get to know each other. In a short two weeks, his life would change for better or the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

The days up until the wedding blurred together in a flurry of preparations, the hype overwhelming at times. The village was in a frenzy awaiting the big day with a mix of excitement for a spectacular feast and hushed anticipation to see if the scrawny heir of Berk would screw up his own wedding in a way that only Hiccup could.

Stoick's eyes twinkled down at him in a way that Hiccup hadn't witnessed since he was a young boy. His father's thick fingers fumbled with the small clasps of his fur mantle. With a gentle pat on his back, that still jarred Hiccup's balance, he followed Stoick to the Great Hall.

Astrid caught the tremble of Hiccup's hands as she drank from the union cup he held out to her. She'd been premed and prodded all morning by a sea of hands, draped in an elaborate gown and fur mantle, hair swept up in the intricate marriage braid that pulled tightly at her roots. Her fingers itched for the handle of her axe, the familiar rush of the training arena more desirable than being presented for all of Berk as a prettied-up doll being given away.

The only consolation was Hiccup seeming just as timid and unsure about the marriage as her. The ring dangled precariously on the pommel as they exchanged swords. The closer to the end of the ceremony, the more Astrid felt as if she were sinking into a hole.

The next ritual would be the sword driven into the beam to signify the success of the marriage. Astrid didn't solely believe this sign would predict the future, but she was suddenly praying that Hiccup would at least be able to hold the heavy weight of the sword upright. As he gripped the hilt awkwardly, he glanced at her and she gave a tiny nod of encouragement.

With great effort, Hiccup plunged the sword forward, sinking the tip into the support beam. A look of shock crossed his face as he stared at the sword stabbed into the wood. His eyes were switched to her as a bright smile burst onto his face, Astrid returned the expression.

They may not have chosen each other out of love, but if there was one thing Astrid strived for, it was to be successful at everything she did.

With Astrid adorning her special wedding night apparel, she and her attendants waited for Hiccup and the other men to arrive. It wasn't long after the group of men entered the room that the _handsal_ – the final engagement negotiation - was observed.

The silence hung thickly in the room as Astrid bowed her head for Hiccup to remove the bridal crown. Satisfied that this was, indeed, the correct bride, the group of men and bridal attendants left the room. The door shutting behind echoed a finality that reverberated through the new husband and wife.

Astrid folded arms over her chest, feeling naked though she still donned a clothe barrier on her body. Her bindings had been removed revealing the peaks of her breasts. The slinky material of the nightgown clung to her curves far too lightly.

Hiccup finally worked up the courage to lay eyes upon her. A shuttering breath escaped him as he did a quick scan of her entirety. He'd never seen a woman dressed in this manner before. He figured if he'd grown up with his mother around, that he'd been exposed to more womanly habits and views that happened behind the walls of a complete family's home.

Astrid would be his first experience with a woman in a domestic setting and the idea was currently frightening him out of his wits. His hand ache to touch her, but where? He wasn't sure yet. Her round cheek, the curve of her hip, the creamy extent of her arm. He swallowed hard around the burn of his throat at just the mere thought of those places on her.

But Astrid's posture was guarded, and he stayed his distance. He wouldn't make a move until he had her permission.

"So," Hiccup said awkwardly, his shoulders quirking up in a nervous twitch, "here we are."

"Yep, here we are." Astrid strode swiftly to the bedside table. Hiccup craned his neck curiously to see what she was retrieving. She planted a foot on the bed, hiking up the skirts of her nightgown. The glint of steel flashed in the candlelight.

Hiccup jumped forward with an outstretched hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is that for?"

Astrid paused at his distress, the dagger hovering close to the skin of her ankle. "My mother said when consummation happens, my maidenhead would be broken and there would be some blood that seeps out."

"Blood?" Hiccup squeaked out.

"Just a small amount," Astrid reassured eerie calmness. "It's a natural occurrence."

Blood during sex was never mentioned in anything his father told him or mixed in with the blustering snippets he heard in the Great Hall. "But what-what's the dagger for?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "It has to look like we consummated the marriage."

Forgetting his askewed sex education, Hiccup's shocked expression dropped. "You don't want to make our marriage…real?"

His head hung low, crestfallen by the realization, as he plopped down on the bed. His disappointment was genuinely sincere. He wasn't eager to claim her as his own through physical means – at least not yet. But this part of the marriage had been stressed with the utmost importance.

Astrid sat beside him, her heart going out to the boy. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked, her own anxiousness creeping into her voice. "Because I don't think I am. But if you are ready, I won't deny you."

Hiccup knew she would give herself to him out of a responsibility to her duty as his wife. He would never take advantage of her in that way. A tiny, humorless laugh escape him as he shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not either. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

He glanced over at her, thinking she'd tease him for the embarrassing admission. She looked as he felt: nervous, scared, and a bit lost. "I'm sorry you had to be saddled with me, Astrid. I know I'm probably the farthest from your chose for a husband."

Astrid bumped his shoulder with hers. "I wouldn't say that."

Hiccup looked at her through his hanging bangs, a glimmer of hope in his bright eyes. "Yeah?"

She dared to reach out and hold his hand. "You're a sweet guy, Hiccup. You've been nothing but good to me since this whole marriage thing began."

A genuine smile tugged at his lips at her unexpected touch and he grasped her hand. "You're not as rough around the edges as I thought you were."

The soft moment was gone as Astrid lightly punched his arm. "That's just between you and me, okay?"

Hiccup threw her a bewildered look. "What was that for?"

Astrid laughed, a twinkle in her eye that made Hiccup's chest flutter. Her laugh was a rare occurrence, and to hear it was a treat Hiccup didn't know he desired until now.

They lapsed into a quiet, slightly awkward lull. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing hard as he stirred up the courage to say his next words.

"You-you looked beautiful today," he stuttered out, hoping the admission wouldn't cross any lines he wasn't sure were there. Astrid was his wife. He should be able to speak endearments to her like that, right? "And you look beautiful right now too!" he added hastily.

Even in the dim light of the lamp, he caught the red heat staining Astrid's cheeks. She swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." Glancing up with a smile, she added, "You clean up nicely yourself."

It was Hiccup's turn to blush. In this moment, it felt more like a first date than it did their wedding night. They were still practically strangers, but the warmth in Hiccup's chest stirred up hope that maybe they could make this work; maybe they could become friends and more than friends over time.

Hiccup cleared his throat, gesturing towards her lap. "Are you going to…uh, cut yourself still?"

The dagger lay forgotten besides Astrid on the bed. She stood, hiking up the skirts of her gown once more. Hiccup exhaled sharply. Tiny fireworks shot off inside him at the sight of Astrid's bare leg in arm's reach. The fireworks fizzled out and he cringed as she sliced the blade across her ankle. Gathering a few drops on the blade, she sprinkled them on the furs covering the bed.

"Here, let's clean that up." Hiccup had already grabbed a cloth to hand to her. She wiped her dagger then wrapped the cloth around her ankle to staunch the bleeding and made a mental note to dispose of it in the morning.

Astrid yawned as she tucked away her dagger. "It's been an exhausting day. I'm going to bed." She caught Hiccup's gaze and asked the question that was weighing on his mind as well. "Are you…are you coming too?"

He was trying to act casual, but his anxiousness showed. "If it's okay with you."

"We are married now. I think it's to be expected of us."

"Right."

Hiccup allowed Astrid to climb under the furs first, letting her pick which side she preferred. As she settled on the left side of the bed, he tucked into the right side. His heart pounded in his ears and he wondered if Astrid's heart was just as deafening as his.

The dark surrounded them as the candle was blown out. Though their backs were turned to each other, both could sense the warmth of their bodies close by. Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat at the sudden words in the darkness.

"Goodnight, Hiccup."

"Goodnight, Astrid."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In which a new way of mornings happens**

Astrid rolled over, hugging the pillow that cushioned her head. She sighed and cracked open her eyes, blinking away the sleepiness. Her head snapped up. This wasn't her bedroom. The thudding in her ears began to calm as memories cropped up.

The wedding to Hiccup.

Their _uneventful _wedding night.

She'd fallen asleep at the snuffing of the candle, the exhaustion setting into her bones and taking her over.

Astrid groaned into her pillow as the disorientation dissipated. This would be her bedroom; a bedroom she'd share with another human being for presumably the rest of her life. It'd take some time to get used to.

She peeked over her shoulder to discover the other side of the bed was empty. She was normally an early riser (save for this morning that she afforded a little indulgence to rest after such a vigorous lead up to the wedding day) and wondered if Hiccup was the same.

With a decisive sigh, Astrid left the pleasant confines of the cozy furs. There was no door to their bedroom, nor a changing curtain, and she certainly didn't feel like dealing with the awkwardness of Hiccup walking in on her dressing. Would he stop and stare, or would he avert his eyes? He had every right to cast his gaze on her naked body, but Astrid couldn't imagine him doing such a blatant act (at least not yet).

She quickly exchanged the wedding night gown for her formfitting everyday attire, which was quite a relief. She tucked the gown into the depths of her wardrobe trunk assuming she'd never revisit it again.

The crackling of a fire caught her attention as she descended the stairs. There at the firepit was Hiccup.

"Good morning!" he greeted brightly and the smile he graced her with was a welcome sight. He gestured toward the pot hanging above the fire. "I put together some breakfast for us."

"You cook?"

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder, slightly abashed. "Yeah, a little bit."

Astrid plopped down on the stool beside him with an exaggerated sigh. "Thank Thor, because I'm clueless around the kitchen." She didn't know why she felt so comfortable admitting that embarrassing bit of information to her husband, who in all rights should have expected her to provide _him_ with nourishment.

"It's not that hard." The spoon clanked against the pot's sides as Hiccup stirred what Astrid assumed was porridge. "I'll have to teach you some basics."

Astrid felt her cheeks heat up, the embarrassment suddenly kicking in. "Thanks."

A bout of silence fell around them, the only noise being the spoon scratching the pot. Hiccup peered over the pot's edge, scooping up a spoonful of porridge and examining its consistency. With a nod, he turned back to her. "Can you hand me a bowl?"

Astrid jumped to attention, grabbing up one of the bowls Hiccup had set down on the stool between them. He poured the steaming hot porridge into the bowl, handling it carefully as he handed it back to Astrid.

"Careful. It's hot," he warned, gently. "There's honey and milk on the table," he added as he leaned over to retrieve his bowl to be filled. "I didn't know what you like in your porridge. I guess it's one of those things I'll learn about you."

The comment left him visibly flustered. There were many things he would learn about her in time. Though Astrid wished to stay guarded in her privacy, she was thankful it would be Hiccup who would learn those things. At least he seemed thoughtful and considerate, unlike some other Vikings their age.

Astrid tried to nonchalantly observe Hiccup from across the table as he prepared his porridge. One drop of honey and two drops of milk, she noted. If he were to learn about her, she would learn about him as well.

They ate in quiet companionship for a few minutes, the only sound being the crackling of the firepit. Astrid kept her eyes cast to the table, her bowl, anywhere but at her new husband. She hoped this awkward phase would pass quickly, because there was no way she would be able to live like this the rest of her life. She wished a conversation starter would pop into her head, but her mind was drawing a blank and it aggravated the hel out of her.

"Did you sleep well?"

Astrid flinched at the sudden voice filling the silence. She snapped her eyes up to see Hiccup looking at her. "I did," she chuckled stiffly, "like a log."

Hiccup nodded, looking pleased.

"Are you an early riser?" she asked as the previous thought came to her.

"Not really," he admitted, absently spooning his porridge and pouring it back into the bowl without looking at it. He flushed. "I couldn't sleep most of the night, so I got up and thought I'd make breakfast."

"Oh." Astrid averted her gaze to the shallow amount of porridge left in her bowl. He hadn't slept most of the night and it was most likely because of her. She didn't know what to say. Should she make a remark? Apologize? Ask why he couldn't sleep? She couldn't stand the confusion bustling in her head anymore and suddenly stood up, cringing as her chair scraped the floor loudly.

Hiccup's eyes were wide as he peered at her from across the table.

"Thanks for breakfast," Astrid tried to put on a cheerful front. She stepped into the kitchen, the creeping feeling of eyes upon her back. Hiccup was watching her. When she glanced over her shoulder, the back of his head was all she saw. Astrid shook her head. It was going to take time and a whole lot of willpower to adapt to living in a house with someone other than her parents.

She set the dirty bowl down by the sink and was about to make an excuse to leave when she realized someone would have to clean the used dishes. Her mother had always taken care of that chore. In all honesty, her mother did nearly every chore around the house.

Ingrid Hofferson was happy with her home being a certain way. Even from childhood, Astrid could be on the rough side and broke one too many dishes for Ingrid's liking. She'd be shooed out the door with an ax being pressed into her grasp while Ingrid made sure the household was kept up to her standards.

Astrid growled to herself. How was she supposed to take care of the household if she had no clue how to do it? Hiccup had already proven a better housekeeper and they weren't even married an entire day yet!

She turned around to address her husband. "I'll wash the dishes. Just leave your bowl here."

"Okay," Hiccup agreed then pointed to the pot still hanging over the fire. "Leave the pot there. Maybe we can heat it back up for lunch."

Of course, Astrid was going to leave the pot there. Cleaning the pot too hadn't even crossed her mind! She had the urge to throw the bowl instead of clean it, but she resisted. There'd be plenty of time to take out her unwanted aggression later in training.

A polite knock on the front door caught their attention, both looking at the door questioningly.

"I'll get it!" Astrid jumped at the chance to avoid the strange inadequacy she wasn't used to dealing with. She threw open the door and inwardly groaned at the sight of her mother standing there.

"Oh, your dressed," Ingrid remarked carefully, eyeing her daughter up and down.

"Good Morning to you too, mother." Astrid planted a hand on her hip, frustrated beyond measure now. The person responsible for her wifely inabilities had just materialized on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"To check…" Ingrid leaned in close, a little smirk playing on her lips, "the marriage bed."

Astrid had forgotten about the blood she dripped on the furs the evening before. The sting of the cut on her ankle hadn't reminded her of impending visit to check if the deal had been sealed.

Even though she knew absolutely nothing happened, the fact that her mother thought otherwise was more modifying than what Astrid figured it would be. She waved her mother inside, Ingrid greeting Hiccup as they walked to the bedroom. Hiccup had waved back without an ounce of embarrassment. Maybe he'd forgotten _why_ her mother was here; Astrid sure wished she could.

"There, mother!" Astrid threw her hands out over the bed, presenting the spot she'd chosen to display the evidence.

Ingrid examined the spot carefully. Astrid noticed her mother's brow knit together. "This is more than I expected." The older woman eyed her daughter. "Was Hiccup a bit rougher than I assumed he'd be? He's such a wee lad but seems to be a bit scrappy. Did you have to pull the dagger on him at one point?"

Astrid didn't think she could possibly become any modified than she had been. She was wrong. Her face was as hot as the sun as she tried to find words. "Hiccup was fine. He was gentle. He's a good guy."

She wasn't lying. Hiccup had proven to be a good guy and he was gentle with her, though not in the sense Astrid was making it out to be.

"Are you satisfied?" Her patience had worn dangerously thin.

Ingrid nodded slowly. "The Chief will be satisfied. I think he was the most concerned."

Astrid's eyebrow quirked up at that statement. Did the Chief really think so low of his son?

"Though Stoick would never admit it," Ingrid added. She clapped her hands. "My work here is done. I'll leave you two newlyweds to your day."

Astrid followed Ingrid out. Pleasantries were once again exchanged by her mother and husband. Ingrid had always been civil to Hiccup, though she was probably relieved that it was her daughter that held responsibilities to take care of him rather than herself. Astrid reasoned she was the only one brave enough in the entire village to be responsible for Hiccup.

Astrid stared at the back of the door for several moments. Her fingers itched for her axe. The muscles in her arm twitched to swing the weight of it into a tree. She had to get out of this house and release the pent-up frustration that had crept up upon her throughout the morning.

She moved to snatch her axe hanging on the wall near the door but paused mid-grab as her gaze caught onto the ornate hook her axe hung from. The day before their wedding, Hiccup, with his nervous neck-scratching and fumbling over words, showed her the special hook he'd made for her.

Beautifully crafted flowers weaved around the 'A' rune above the hook. Astrid had been touched by the thoughtful gift. It seemed Hiccup thought more of her than she did of him. That realization made her turn around. They were a team now, whether she liked it or not, and she wasn't about to leave him behind like every person on Berk had.

"Do you own a weapon?" The question spilled out far too snappy, but in the frustrated state she was in, Astrid didn't pay it any mind.

"Me?" Hiccup pointed to himself as he stood up from dousing the firepit.

"No, the troll at the dinner table. Yes, you!"

Hiccup's shoulder did that little rise and fall she noticed he did quite a lot. He grinned confidently as he raised his fists attached to those toothpick arms of his. "If you consider thunder and lightning here."

Astrid rolled her eyes at the cheesiness that seemed to flow out of her scrawny husband. She stepped over and punched his arm. "A _real_ weapon, Hiccup."

He shrank back, rubbing the attacked spot on his arm. "No, not the kind you're talking about."

"You have spare weapons at the forge, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Come on," she grabbed his wrist, making Hiccup stumble as she yanked him out the door. "We can stop by there before heading to the forest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In which nothing is ignited but Hiccup's face**

Hiccup's mind could not calm down. Astrid – his bride (wow, he couldn't wrap his head around that concept) – was laying beside him in bed. He'd never shared a bed with anyone before, let alone a _girl_! Hiccup hoped the rapid pounding of his heart didn't wake her like it was keeping him awake.

The corner of Hiccup's lip tugged into a crooked smile as he stared at the ceiling. They had only shared a short kiss at their wedding and hadn't touched since their dance as bride and groom. But Astrid had asked if he would stay and that was enough.

He glanced over at the girl beside him in the gathering light of the early morning. She was oblivious to how deeply she affected him. Astrid was lying on her side, her front facing him. There was a peacefulness about her features that he'd never seen before. A lock of hair rested on her cheek and Hiccup resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

He was, quite frankly, resisting many urges at the moment.

He'd never dare to touch her without permission, even though he had every right to now. Hiccup wouldn't force anything upon Astrid, out of respect and a healthy sense of caution for his safety.

Heaving a sigh, Hiccup exited the confines of the furs. He couldn't take it any longer. His body was far too tingly and restless to stay put. Hiccup gazed at Astrid one last time, the longing shelved heavy on his chest, and quietly descended to the ground floor of their house.

* * *

Hiccup yelped as he stumbled along the path leading to the forge. The hand firmly attached to his wrist wasn't letting up as if it were to let go, he'd be left behind. Astrid had begun acting peculiar when her mother arrived on their doorstep.

Their voices had floated down from bedroom, and Hiccup had heard every single word. Heat radiated from his face as he listened to the conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was hard to ignore.

Rubbing palms over his hot face, he nearly choked on his porridge at the question of Astrid using the dagger on him. Then a smile broke out as Astrid gently defended him. It was the one thing she'd said that hadn't snapped out of her mouth since her mother had arrived. Hiccup's mind traveled back to the night before as they sat on the bed next to each other. That tender moment between them meant more than any moment he'd spent with his new bride so far.

There was nothing tender about their walk to the forge. People stared as they tromped through the village and Hiccup flashed a sheepish grin at every bystander. Usually newlyweds didn't leave the house for at least a week (sometimes even weeks, which Hiccup wondered what could possibly keep them entertained for _that_ long). It was probably an odd sight seeing him and Astrid out and about the morning after their wedding.

As they closed in on the forge, Gobber bulked at them. "What in Thor's name are you two doing here?"

Hiccup shrugged as Astrid finally released her grip. "Out for some good ole' weapons training."

Gobber scoffed and addressed Astrid, "You're gonna teach our boy here how to use a weapon instead of launching it with one of his contraptions?"

"What can I say?" Astrid peered around in search of where the spare weapons were stored. She glanced at Gobber with a gleam in her eye. "I'm up for a challenge."

"You two do know I'm standing right here?" Hiccup huffed, throwing his arms out.

Astrid laughed, going back to her search, and Gobber slapped him on the back. "Don't mind us, lad."

The older man slung a shoulder around his young apprentice. He glanced over at Astrid who was testing out the weight and feel of the spare swords. "Since you're out and about today, I take it the wedding night was a bust?" Gobber said in a hushed tone.

Hiccup pulled a face, taken aback by Gobber's suspension. "What?" He crossed his arms, sounding like he was convincing a wall. "No, it was great! We need some…air." He wasn't even convincing the wall.

Gobber squeezed his shoulder, sympathetically. "It's all right, lad. You don't have to put on a front with me. And you don't have to be ashamed either. You two will learn in time. You have your whole life to practice."

Hiccup glanced over at the fiery coals wondering if it'd be less painful to throw himself in there instead of having this conversation with Gobber. Was doing the deed the only thing anyone was worried about when it came to marriage? He struggled to push Gobber's meaty arm from his shoulders.

"Thanks, Gobber, for that stirring advice." He finally broke free of the blacksmith's hold and practically jogged over to Astrid. "Hey, you found a weapon yet?"

Astrid turned sharply, and Hiccup jumped back as the hilt of a sword that nearly slammed into him. "Try this one. I found it hidden in the back of the pile. It's a smaller sword. Maybe you can handle it."

Hiccup frowned, reaching to grab the sword that was basically a glorified dagger. "What confidence you have in me," he muttered, but regretted the statement the second he saw Astrid grimace like she'd been stung. He felt the weight of the sword, testing it at different angles and it felt good. He smiled at his wife, trying to make up for his snark. "This'll work."

* * *

Hiccup had watched hand to hand combat before, but never had he been on the receiving end of said combat. Astrid had showed him defensive positions. Now they were putting that knowledge to use, and Astrid wasn't taking it easy on him.

Hiccup could barely keep up with her swings. The sword was light enough to move quickly, but his reactions were ridiculously delayed. Astrid's axe had swung dangerously close more times than Hiccup was comfortable with. Was she trying to kill him off _that_ quickly?

After several frustrated sighs from his bride, Astrid called for a break. She found a spot on the ground and began sharpening her axe in the most meticulously slow way.

Hiccup stood awkwardly close by, watching her and wondering how much disappointment was flowing through her thoughts at the moment. His father's disapproving words and scowl stuck in him like a thorn, but Astrid's silence burned like a Nightmare's flames. He scratched the back of his head, the sword loose in his grip. He was about to throw out a snarky remark to cover for the ache in his chest when Astrid gave him a side-long look.

"What're you doing just standing there?" She nodded to the spot beside her. "Take a break, Hiccup."

Hiccup plopped down beside her, though not too close. He'd been up close and personal with her axe for the better part of the hour. He was tempted to watch her. The slow precision of the grinding stone from the edge of the blade sliding to the middle. Hiccup had sharpened many axes, but he'd never looked as cool as Astrid doing it.

He averted his gaze somewhere completely different and totally safe. The ground. Hiccup leaned forward, grabbing a lone stick off the forest floor. He swept aside the leaves that were hiding the dirt. The stick scratched at the ground as he weaved his arm about.

He hadn't realized he'd caught Astrid's attention until her voice broke his quiet concentration.

"What're you drawing?" Her curiosity was genuine.

"I had this idea," Hiccup pointed to his drawing of a sword, flames licking out from its blade, "of a flaming sword that can ignite on command."

"That's a pretty cool idea." Astrid nodded as she met his eye. Hiccup's heart swelled a little at her compliment. "But you'd have to be gifted from Odin to have a sword like that."

He frowned. "Yeah, maybe so."

Astrid tapped his shoulder with her wrist. "Breaks over. Let's work on some offensive moves now."

Hiccup got to his feet, his gaze lingering on the flaming sword in the dirt. Maybe one day he'd invent a sword that ignited on command. Maybe one day he'd proudly get to show Astrid the 'pretty cool idea' of his. Maybe one day he'd show the whole village he was worth something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In which Astrid learns more than she ever thought she would**

It was strange living with someone you barely knew. Learning their habits and quirks. Etching their facial expressions to memory. Recording their tones of voice and frequently used words.

Astrid was quickly learning more about Hiccup than she ever thought she would.

Hiccup fiddled. _A lot_. His hands were constantly busy like they were impossible to keep still. His apprenticeship as a blacksmith made a world of sense now. When he first started under Gobber, Astrid wondered how someone so small and clumsy could survive around a searing fire and sharp edges and heavy equipment. But she was slowly figuring out that Hiccup was very adept with his hands.

Hiccup flat out lied. He wasn't just a little good at cooking. He could _cook_. Astrid watched him in awe at how he effortlessly worked in the kitchen and over the firepit. How he made such a delicious stew was beyond her and she eagerly jumped up for seconds. He chuckled over her enthusiasm and Astrid noted how she rather liked seeing him laugh.

Hiccup made good on his promise to teach her some cooking skills. He was patient and explained everything in just the right way for her. Astrid was thankful for these moments they'd had in the first few days as newlyweds. She was not only learning a new skill, but it gave her and Hiccup a chance to get to know each other, spend time together _without_ the uncertainty of not knowing how to act around each other.

She was growing to enjoy his company.

There were still times of awkward shyness that lingered in the space around them. The bedroom being the worst.

Hiccup insisted on going to bed at the same time as Astrid, as if that was some sort of rule in marriage. In the back of Astrid's mind, she wished he'd choose a later time to join her, when she was asleep and didn't have to be conscious of the accidental touching.

It'd happened a few times. Her foot would brush his foot. She'd freeze, her breathing ridiculously loud in her ears. His elbow would poke her back. Astrid wondered if Hiccup froze the same as she did. The next night, they clung to the edges of the opposite sides of the bed, backs to one another. Sharing a bed was by far the hardest experience yet.

It wasn't until the fourth night that Astrid found out Hiccup hadn't been staying in bed. A scratching noise drew her from sleep. Astrid screwed her eyes down tight, drawing her shoulder up against her ear. Then the scratching stopped, replaced by the sound of papers fluttering apart filling the quiet of the room.

Astrid blinked open her eyes. A soft glow from a candle lit the wall. She rolled over to discover the other side of the bed empty. She followed the source of the light to the far side of the room. There, sat Hiccup at his desk, his back hunched over and his left elbow moving. She gritted her teeth as the scratching continued once again.

Pushing herself up to sit, Astrid climbed off the bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she padded across the room and stopped just out of Hiccup's peripheral vision. Several drawings were scattered over the desktop, but Astrid couldn't make out what they were drawings of.

"Hiccup?" her voice was scratchy, and she cleared her throat.

The boy jumped and snapped his head around to look at her in surprise. In her sleep-muddled mind, Astrid thought she caught the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his lips. After a five second stare down, his tongue slipped back in and Astrid wondered if she'd imagined it.

"Astrid, did I wake you?" Hiccup asked, apologetically.

"Yes," she replied, bluntly. She thought back to their wedding night and his admission of staying awake most of the night, "You couldn't sleep again?"

"Not really," he admitted, sheepishly. His eyes flicked down to where his sketch laid out before him. "It's taking me a little longer to get used to sharing a bed, I guess."

"I can sleep somewhere else if that'll help," Astrid gave, but the distressed look on Hiccup's face told her he didn't agree with the offer.

"No!" He thrusted a hand in the space between them as if to reach out to stop her. "If anyone should go sleep somewhere else, it's me." His hand lowered slowly, and Astrid spotted his tongue nervously playing with the inside of his cheek. When he finally raised his gaze to meet hers, there was a longing there that she'd never noticed before. "But- I really don't want either of us to sleep somewhere else."

"Okay," Astrid nodded and grabbed her bottom lip for a moment. "Come to bed when you're ready."

"Okay."

As she retreated to the bed, an invisible heaviness projected on her back. She tried to hide a glance behind her bangs, catching Hiccup watching her over his shoulder. The scratching started up again, but it was quieter and didn't grate at her.

Sleep began to sink into her bones when Astrid felt the bed dip on the opposite side. She wasn't sure if it was her sleep-hazed mind playing tricks on her, but Astrid thought she felt a hand hovering a hair from her waist, longing to touch, but not daring to.

* * *

His father was coming to supper. Stoick the Vast – _Chief of Berk_ – was coming to supper! Astrid held back her trembling hand that needed to punch something, anything! How could he do this to her? Hiccup knew she couldn't boil water to save her life! How was she supposed to prepare a meal fit for a Chief?

"It wasn't my idea. He insisted." Hiccup explained with a shrugged that made her want to slug _him_.

Astrid found the money purse then nabbed the ties of Hiccup's shirt. "If we're doing this then we need better provisions than grain and salted yak meat."

She was thankful for the experience shopping at the market that she'd received growing up. Her father and mother would bring her. Astrid enjoyed scoping out the goods and wares, along with the various food items available. She knew roughly how much goods cost.

Hiccup picked up a nice rye bread loaf, the golden brown braided top looking enticing delicious. "My dad likes this." He met the vendor's eye. "The usual?"

"Yes, sir," the vendor, Halvard, replied with a cheery smile and holding his hand out eagerly, "One gold coin."

Alarm shot up Astrid's spine at the presumed cost. She pivoted, eyes narrowed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You always charge Hiccup a gold coin for a loaf of bread?"

Halvard nodded, his face questioning his answer. "Well, yes."

Astrid snatched the bread from Hiccup's hands and wielded at Halvard as if she were challenging him to a fight. "I know for a fact that you charge everyone else on Berk one silver piece for a loaf." She advanced a danger step. "You charge the son of the Chief more because you know you can take advantage of him, don't you?"

She could feel Hiccup's presence close behind her. "Astrid, there's no need for-"

"Not now, Hiccup!"

Halvard raised his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll never do it again!"

Astrid leaned into Halvard's personal space, glaring. If looks could kill or maim or just brings lots of pain. "You better not, because if I catch you taking advantage of my husband again, you'll have to answer to my axe."

"It's time for us to move on!" Hiccup announced, swaying Astrid away from the vendor. He flipped Halvard a coin for the loaf, a glint of gold catching Astrid's eye as she tried to protest.

She was seething. "Why did you still pay him with a gold coin? That man is ripping you off!"

"Astrid, it's no big deal." How could he react casually about this? "You took care of it. Now, Halvard will forever tremble in your presence."

Astrid huffed as she clinched her fists, the leather lacing her fingers creaking under the pressure. There was no use arguing, especially in the middle of the market for every Viking on Berk to witness.

They continued their shopping for goods and returned home. Astrid couldn't quite call this new setting home just yet. It felt foreign, as if she were invaded someone else's property. But this was where she'd live out her days, or until dragon fire burned it to the ground and they had to rebuild.

She had no desire to speak to Hiccup after the incident at the market. They began preparing the supper together in silence. She wondered if Hiccup could feel her anger radiating towards him and that's why he kept his mouth shut.

He did most of the cooking, only directing her when she stood there clueless as of what to do next. He was excruciatingly patient with her, and that calming feature of his soothed her roiling interior. Her anger slowly simmered as the stew began to boil.

Astrid set the table, pondering how such a massive presence as Stoick the Vast would fit at their little dining table. When she combed over her thoughts from before the wedding, it made Astrid scoff. She assumed there would be certain privileges that followed being the son of the Chief. After seeing their humble abode, the Chief had built as a wedding present, it was clear they weren't going to live it up in luxury. If Astrid was honest with herself, she was perfectly fine living in their quint hut. Respect was more important to her than fancy things.

Just the thought of that vendor at the market began to boil her blood again. Did Hiccup know all along Halvard was taking advantage of him? How many other vendors were doing the same? They couldn't afford to spend extra money like that. Not with the allotment Hiccup earned working as Gobber's second hand. They could always look toward her father-in-law if they ever fell into a bind, but Astrid felt her pride rise at the very idea. No, they were husband and wife. They could make it on their own. Now, all she needed was Hiccup on board the independence ship.

A knock at the door announced the Chief had arrived. The evening whirled by as Stoick made himself at home. Astrid felt out of place as if she were stepping into her mother's boots as she offered the Chief a drink and served the men (well, one man, one boy, in her mind).

There was one word to describe being the domestic housewife: absurd. She'd never had to worry with such things; her mother taking care of it all with eagerness and pleasant smile. Whenever her and Hiccup ate, he served her (unless she were going back for seconds then she'd get it herself). When Astrid stole a glance at him as she delivered the bowls of stew and rye bread to the table, she noticed Hiccup's fingers twitching and he had to rub his thumb on a spoon's scoop to ease the restlessness.

With all the food items and drinks served, Astrid sat opposite her husband with Stoick between them. There was idle talk about how married life was treating them. It wasn't until Stoick brought up a subject that made both of them nearly choke on their stew.

"Any grandchildren in the making?"

Astrid's throat burned as the stew ran down her windpipe in the most painful way. Across from her, Hiccup's face was as red as the beets from Farmer Auck's vegetable patch.

"Dad," Hiccup chided after recovering, though his cheeks remained flames, "we just got married a week ago. Don't rush anything."

"It was worth a shot," Stoick chuckled hardily.

The very thought of having a baby cradled in her arms unnerved Astrid. The idea hadn't even occurred to her over the last two months since this arrangement had been dropped on their heads. A bitter taste ran down her throat. She wasn't ready to consummate their marriage, much less bear children! She pushed her half-eaten stew away and sat back with arms crossed over her chest.

"That was a delicious supper," Stoick complimented as he pushed away from the table with a loud screech of the chair. He patted his wide belly. "Thank you, Astrid, for being a good host. I know my son will be well taken care of." He leaned closer to her with a twinkle in his eye and whispered, "And maybe he'll gain a few pounds in the coming months."

Heat flushed her cheeks. She didn't feel right for taking credit where credit wasn't due. "But Chief, I didn't cook-"

"Isn't she a great cook, Dad?" Hiccup spoke up over her. She snapped her head, eyes boring into him. But Hiccup continued with ease, "I'm a lucky guy to have Astrid for my wife."

"That you are, son!" Stoick slapped Hiccup on the back, sending the poor boy bumping into the table.

The Chief bid them a goodnight. Finally alone, Astrid could release all her pent up emotions.

"Why did you let Stoick on that I cooked this meal?" She flung an arm out toward the pot still warming over the fire. She wasn't sure why his little lie made her mad. Maybe it was all her frustration from the day coming to a boiling point.

Hiccup's green eyes were suddenly hooded by a deep-rooted wound. "Because I don't want him thinking of you the way he thinks of me. A screw-up. An oddball. Useless."

Astrid was left standing there, arm half hanging in the air. She'd never witnessed Hiccup's demeanor change in a snap. His words stabbed into her chest, cutting straight through her anger and leaving an ache she never knew she'd achieve from Hiccup Haddock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: In which Hiccup sees too much**

Hiccup had held a flame for Astrid Hofferson for years. He never realized life was easier when she was unattainable, and he could admire her from a distance.

He snuck a glance over his shoulder as Astrid returned to their bed. So much was left unsaid. How could you tell someone you barely knew that you longed to hold them? To feel their skin under your fingertips. To intertwine their hand with yours. To press your lips against theirs.

He returned his gaze to the sketches currently littering the desktop, seeing them but not really looking at them. He couldn't concentrate any longer. His focus had been diverted to the beautiful girl who chose to share a bed with him. He tapped his pencil a few times, debating whether he should join her.

Hiccup wasn't sure how many minutes had ticked by as he was lost in his head. Finally, he pushed away from the desk and blew out the candle. He carefully walked the short distance to the bed and crawled underneath the furs. He stared out into the darkness, his inner self still debating.

The urge overcame him. He rolled over to face Astrid. Her back was to him and for a brief glimmer, Hiccup's courage won the debate. He stretched a hand to her, his fingertips longing to caress the dip of her waist. He could feel her warmth as he drew closer. His heart nearly beating a hole in his chest.

A deep breath exhaled as Astrid's back rose and fell. He froze, his fingers barely a hair from her waist. Hiccup's heart thumped deafeningly in his ears. He swallowed hard, his courage depleting like air knocked from one's lungs.

Hiccup withdrew his hand. He rolled over to face the darkness once more.

* * *

The heavy workload tied him to the forge. Hiccup scowled down at the sword grinding sparks like tiny fireworks. Gobber was busy with dragon training, leaving him to sharpen and repair every weapon that had been piling up over the last few days. Hiccup had made it a habit since before the wedding to watch Astrid during the training sessions, to cheer her on as any respectable spouse should do. But he was stuck at the grinding stone to catch up on his work and lunchtime couldn't come quick enough.

When the thought ventured into his mind, Hiccup still couldn't believe Astrid was his wife. _His_ wife. Some days it was as if they were on an extended first date, the awkward dance of getting to know each other. Then there were times when being with her felt like home. When they cooked together or talked while sitting around the firepit in the evenings. There were times when it was as easy as breathing to be around her. Those small, comfortable moments Hiccup looked forward to.

The noisy ruckus of the dragon training students echoed through the village. Hiccup's face broke out into a smile. They were headed to lunch. He threw off his apron, missing the hook as it plopped onto the dirt floor. Hiccup dashed back, nearly sliding onto a knee as he snatched it up and righted the apron on the hook.

He broke free of the forge, scanning the village for Astrid. He found her walking with the other teens toward the Great Hall. A little aggravated that he had to approach her while she was following along with the group, he pushed passed it to catch up to her.

"Astrid!"

Astrid glanced over her shoulder. She paused, and surprisingly, the other teens stopped as well, glaring at him as if he ruined their day.

Hiccup ignored them. "You wanna go home and I'll warm up some stew for lunch?"

Astrid's lips parted slightly, and it was immediately clear she wasn't up for the offer. "I was actually going to eat lunch with the others in the Great Hall."

Hiccup's shoulders drooped heavily as if a yoke had been placed upon him. "Oh."

"Come with us."

His eye caught the movement of Astrid's hand at her side lifting to reach out to him, but she stayed her hand before it could reach too far.

Hiccup glanced over her shoulder at the hijinks that was going on between Snotlout and the twins while Fishlegs watched, nervously touching his index fingers together. Astrid would be his buffer, she'd promised him that, but the uncertainty on his face made it obvious that he was still uncomfortable with the idea.

Hiccup shook his head. "Maybe next time. You go hang out with your fellow dragon slayers. I'll see you tonight."

He turned and strode away before Astrid could respond. Her hand stretched toward his retreating back and her mouth hung open, silent. He walked with his head hanging, dejected, back to the forge. The appetite that had been present was now gone.

* * *

_Two weeks_. Just two weeks they'd been married, and it honestly felt more like a lifetime. Hiccup was no closer to touching Astrid than he was on their wedding night. He wouldn't dare try, though he'd been tempted multiple times. No, he would wait for her to take the lead. Since they had no say in arranging this marriage, he owed her that chose.

Hiccup climbed the stairs to their bedroom, a little bounce in his step. His mood was light after Astrid had taken interest in some of his sketches the night before. Some sketches were of dragons, others were of random places in the village. He didn't dare show her his dragon slaying concepts. Those would be for later when he finally proved he could kill a dragon with one.

Astrid's eyes lit up and she'd commented how talented of an artist he was. Just that comment alone made Hiccup's heart soar.

"Hey Astrid, do you want some-" Hiccup froze. His hand clapped over his eyes before he saw too much. "Astrid, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in and see you…it wasn't on purpose!"

"It's okay." There was a pause, words unspoken that hung heavy in the air then, "You don't have to leave."

Hiccup stood there in the doorway, his gaze still safely behind five digits.

"You can drop your hand, Hiccup."

He slowly let his hand fall to his side. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Astrid's skirt was gone, leaving her tights to shape the curve of her hips that usually were hidden. The chest bindings covered the most revealing parts of her torso but exposing a nice view of her upper chest and stomach.

Hiccup doesn't know where to start as he gazes at more of her than he ever imagined he'd have the privilege to see. He swallowed so hard it embarrassingly echoes through the room. His eyes finally make their way to her face. Her cheeks were glowing, and he suddenly felt guilty for staring.

"If we're going to live together, we need to get used to the fact that we'll see each other in a state of undress sometimes." Astrid tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, averting her gaze to the floor for a second. "I mean, we can't tiptoe around each other for the rest of our lives, right?"

"Right," was all Hiccup could muster. He cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. "Thank you-" he gestured at her awkwardly, "for trusting me with this."

Though her cheeks were still toned pink, Astrid smirked, "It's your turn next."

That suggestion caused Hiccup's own cheeks to flare up and heat traveled to a place he really didn't want to reveal at the moment _with_ clothes on.

Astrid chuckled at his flustered state as she pulled on her shirt.

Another barrier had been knocked down. Another uncomfortable situation had been somewhat dissolved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: In which Hiccup faces lies and truths**

"Hey cuz!"

The familiar voice of the most obnoxious person in the village made Hiccup groan. He didn't have time for whatever nonsense Snotlout had probably spent a week planning. He had a gorgeous wife to get home to!

"What do you want, Snotlout?"

"Just some premium cousin bonding time."

The smirk on his cousin's face told him otherwise.

"If this bonding time consist of you punching me in the stomach and saying 'opps, my fist slipped' then I'll pass."

Snotlout slung a beefy arm over Hiccup's thin shoulders, the weight uncomfortably dragging him down. The salty, sweaty smell radiating from Snotlout curled his nose. He hadn't been this physically close to his cousin in a long time and it was rather alarming.

"I promise, my fist won't slip."

There was no way in Hel Hiccup believed that line, but he couldn't exactly escape the secure hold Snotlout held him in. Every time he tried to pull away just a tiny bit, Snotlout would tighten his arm, the bulky muscles budging against the back of Hiccup's neck. He was stuck and at the mercy of his much stronger cousin.

Snotlout veered him through the village then in the direction of the well-beaten path that led to the forest. Alarms clanged loudly in Hiccup's mind. Nothing good could come of entering the forest in the company of Snotlout.

"Hey…um, cuz," the friendly endearment left a gross taste in Hiccup's mouth. "What exactly are we going to do in the forest?"

"Just talk." A chill ran up Hiccup's spine. Snotlout's tone was eerily chummy. He squeezed Hiccup against his bulky form making it difficult for the smaller boy to breathe. "We don't talk enough…cuz."

Though he couldn't see his face, Hiccup could tell Snotlout was enjoying tormenting him. Hiccup didn't think his older cousin had the brains to be sly and devious. Who knows, he may have had help planning this stunt. Whatever he had in store, Hiccup had a feeling it was going to hurt. _Bad_.

As soon as Snotlout loosened his hold, Hiccup broke free and made a mad dash back to the village. Instead of being safely several feet down the path, Hiccup found himself being yanked backwards by his fur vest. The air knocked from his lungs as his back collided with the ground. The impact would surely leave a nice, purple bruise. He groaned, regretting not fighting harder to get away from Snotlout before the larger boy dragged him into the cover of the trees and away from witnesses.

"Do you know what really smacks my yak?"

Here it comes. The _real _reason Hiccup was led to the slaughter. Snotlout stood over him, meaty fists planted on his hips.

"Just because you're the 'Chief's son', you get first dibs on the hottest girl on Berk."

Hiccup's insides burned. He would never use his status as the Chief's son to get anything he wanted, especially another human being. "Snotlout, don't run your jaw about things you have no clue about." He tried sitting up, but Snotlout pressed a boot into his stomach, digging his heel into the soft skin.

Snotlout jabbed a thumb toward his hairy chest. "I'm the most awesomest Viking on Berk, Astrid should have been mine."

Hiccup snorted, sardonically. "I have an inside source saying that wouldn't of happened."

Snotlout glowered down at him. "I have news for you, Useless." Hiccup knew it was a matter of time before the hurtful nickname was flung in his face. "Astrid is only playing nice because she has to. When we're in dragon training, all she does is complain about you."

The words smacked Hiccup like the painful sting of freezing water to the face. "You're lying."

Snotlout leaned down, his boot squeezing the contents of Hiccup's lunch threatening to come up. "Am I? She says she has to babysit you to keep you out of trouble because your useless butt doesn't know how to stop destroying the village."

Hiccup gritted his teeth as anger flooded his whole body. With the adrenaline from his spiked anger, he pushed Snotlout's foot off his stomach and jumped to his feet. The larger boy looked surprised for a split second but recovered quickly, his mouth forming a wicked smirk.

"You're gonna fight me, cuz? Hey, I'm just the messenger."

Hiccup knew Snotlout was only trying to rile him up. To plant doubt in his mind. But another part of him deep down was believing that doubt. What did Astrid say about him behind his back? She'd never let on that she was discontent with their situation, but she could be hiding her true feelings. Thinking back on his father's words, Astrid was basically set up as a full-time babysitter for him. Chained to him for life. Maybe she was miserable underneath the friendly exterior.

All his thoughts jumbled into a messy pile that blinded his senses. Hiccup charged at Snotlout, swinging a fist at the other boy's face. Snotlout knew how to fight. He used his brawn to caught Hiccup's fist and yanked his left arm behind his back. Hiccup cried out as his shoulder twisted painfully.

"You're so dumb, you can't even throw a punch with the right fist," Snotlout laughed in his ear.

Snotlout kneed Hiccup in the back, sending him sprawled on the forest floor. His face hit the ground, sliding over a tree root poke out the dirt. Pain exploded in his cheekbone, trumping all the other hurts on his body.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes tightly. He barely registered the laughter above him. He didn't want to move. There was no use trying to fight Snotlout again. The other boy seemed to think the same.

"Great talk, cuz!" With that sarcastic sneer, Snotlout turned to leave.

Hiccup pushed up on his skinned elbow. He brushed fingers over his cheek and found blood gathering at the burning scrapes. His physical hurts were nothing compared to the fierce ache that flooded him. Doubt had been planted and it was growing like a consuming weed.

* * *

It was dark by the time Hiccup slunk his way back home. After Snotlout had mercifully left him alone in the forest without any further tormenting, Hiccup had taken the long way back to the village to avoid meeting up with his cousin again.

The trek back gave him plenty of time to mull over the doubt Snotlout had planted. His harsh words churned in Hiccup's head and roiled in his stomach. He really thought he and Astrid had started to become friends the last few weeks. They still had a long road ahead before they moved into any type of intimate relationship – _if ever_, but Hiccup had hope they'd grow closer in the weeks and months to come.

_Babysitter_. The word left a burning in his chest. It made sense, really. He'd been such a thorn in his father's side the older he grew. Stoick had placed him in the care of Gobber to give him something constructive to do and keep him in one spot. _That_ move had given him full access to useful materials, which aided him in even more destructive projects. Stoick couldn't keep track of him, and neither could Gobber nowadays.

Being responsible for a wife would tie him down and that's just what it had done. He looked forward every day spending time with Astrid, but did Astrid feel the same? He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, she did. The smiles shared over the firepit. Her interest in his drawings. Her excited laughter when he bested her in weapons sparring. But now, with doubt planted, he wasn't so sure. What if she did look at their marriage as a lifelong babysitting job?

The front door's hinges creaked sadly announcing his mood as he entered the house. He blinked at the sight of Astrid standing just outside the door's swing. They're eyes locked for a long moment, both seemingly surprised to see one another.

A gasp drew in passed Astrid's lips. Hiccup hadn't bothered cleaning his cheek where several long scrapes ran from his jaw to cheekbone. The area was dirty and caked with dry blood and probably appeared worse than it actually was.

Without preamble, Astrid grabbed his chin, turning his face to the side to examine his cheek. "What happened to you?" she demanded, as if she already suspected the cuts weren't caused by mire accident.

Hiccup released a frustrated breath. "Premium bonding with Snotlout."

Astrid's eyes flicked up from his cheek. "Why did you let that muttonhead do this?"

Hiccup's shoulders bounced once, and he settled for a flat, sarcastic response instead of the embarrassing truth. "Well, y'know, I felt sorry for him because I knew he couldn't handle all this raw Vikingness."

Astrid fixed him with a darkening glare. She knew better than to believe that. "I'm gonna kill him." She spun around and reached for her axe on the hook.

Hiccup jumped in front of the door. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, Hiccup."

"You're not my guardian, Astrid." He was going to say _babysitter_, but the word made him want to sink into the ground. "You don't have to keep an eye on me. You don't have to take care of the bullies in the yard."

Astrid was taken aback. She lowered her hand. "What are you talking about?"

Hiccup's frown drew his whole face down. "My dad wanted you to marry me to keep me out of trouble and make sure I don't screw up."

"Is this some yak dung Snotlout fed you?"

"You complain about me during dragon training."

Astrid crossed her arms. "Yep, definitely Snotlout's yak dung and it stinks up to the high hills. You really believe I do that?"

Hiccup glared sharply, the hurt feelings winning over logic. "Evidence points to it."

"What evidence? Lies from Snotlout's yap?"

Hiccup gave a slight nod of his head to one side. Snotlout's words were the only 'evidence' he had. The rest was all a build up from doubt and fear.

A low roar rumbled in Astrid's throat as she threw her arms down to her sides. She nabbed the ties of Hiccup's tunic and yanked him to her. Their lips collided, a squeak of surprise emitting from Hiccup's mouth into hers. He didn't have time to think. He didn't have time to react. He stood there ridged with her lips pressed onto his.

Just as his brain was beginning to compute what was happening and his stiff features began to relax into the kiss, Astrid departed. His half-lidded gaze lulled somewhere at her ear, his brain trying to catch up to the action that had played out.

Astrid untangled her fingers from his ties. "Despite whatever you're thinking, I'm on _your_ side, Hiccup." His eyes met hers, a fierce resolve set on her face. All doubt had suddenly fled, and Hiccup was in awe of the girl in front of him. "Not because someone told me to be, but because I _choose_ to be."

She spun on her heel, shoulders squared high. "Don't forget it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: In which Astrid deals with two very different boys**

He was awake at his desk again. Astrid had pieced together the daily events that seemed to drive Hiccup to restlessness during the night. They'd gravitate too near to some form of physically closeness during the day. Like, the day Astrid allowed Hiccup to see her state of undress. His pencil had scratched furiously that evening, grating on her nerves and she'd yelled at him to stop. Hiccup was abashed the next morning and kept apologizing until Astrid pushed him out the door for work.

She'd kissed him earlier today – her simple proof that she was on his side. A gesture that spoke more than any words could. Astrid knew that was the exact reason he was playing insomniac once more.

Astrid threw the furs off, swinging her legs around. If they both were to get any sleep, she'd give something Hiccup had secretly been longing for. He didn't know that she knew. The warmth of his hand had hover over her side for several nights in the weeks following their wedding, but Hiccup never dared to touch her. His respect to wait upon her permission was enduring. It was also frustrating as all get out.

"Hiccup," her drowsy, slightly gravelly, voice drifted over his shoulder.

Hiccup's hand froze. His shoulders tensed knowing his sketching had woken her once more. Astrid slid the pencil from his grip and set it on the freshly sketched parchment.

"Astrid-" he mumbled as she pulled him by the elbow, but Astrid shook her head, dreading the apologizes that were about to tip off his tongue.

She led him to the bed, crawling onto her side. Hiccup got the hint, not protesting or laying on the remorse as he climbed under the furs along with her. Astrid filled her lungs, building up the courage to step across this new boundary. Once she gave him this, there was no turning back.

Before Hiccup could settle in on his designated side of the bed, Astrid found his left hand – the hand that reached out to her but languished in attempt. Her heart thudded as loud as Hiccup's shuddered breathing. She rolled onto her left side, placing his hand onto the dip of her waist.

His fingers were rigid on the fabric of her nightgown. It seemed like an eternity before his digits relaxed and the palm of his hand met the curve of her waist.

Astrid wasn't used to being touched – not like this. She was never one to daydream about a boy taking her into his arms and kissing her softly in the moonlight. She didn't have time for that nonsense with the hardships of Viking life and training for war. But the weight of Hiccup's hand upon her waist was nice. It was also nice to be wanted for more than being another warrior on the battlefield.

As her body became heavy and sleep washed over her, Astrid reasoned in her drowsy state of mind that she _could _get used to this.

* * *

The muttonhead was staring at her.

Astrid's grip on the ax handle tightened, whitening her knuckles. How could Snotlout have the gall to gawk disgustingly at her after he roughed-up her husband the day before? On top of that, they were in the middle of training to fight a Deadly Nadder! Indignation roiled in her veins. The more he stared, the hotter her blood climbed.

She wasn't sure what Snotlout thought he'd accomplish by planting the doubt in Hiccup's mind. Did he think Hiccup would demand an immediate annulment and Astrid would come running to him? The very thought was absurd, but Snotlout's thought process was somewhere between his eyes and his nose.

The staring just wouldn't let up.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the Deadly Nadder that's trying to kill us?"

"How can I when I'm blinded by your hotness, Astrid? Get it? The sun is hot and it blinds you." Snotlout snickered at his own stupid comparison.

If it weren't for the life or death situation they were in, Astrid would have yakked directly on Snotlout's boots. The sound of the Nadder's footsteps were still a way's off. Globber's yelling echoed through the walls of the training maze for them to get moving, but Astrid ignored the order.

"Stop oogling, Snotlout."

"Aw, c'mon, babe."

Astrid clinched her jaw and her body stiffened. She stood from her crouched position by the temporary wooden wall and stalked up to Snotlout with fire in her eyes. She snatched the front of his shirt, and Snotlout yelped at the tug of his chest hair in her grip.

"Number one: staring at anyone like you're doing is rude and disgusting! Number two: I'm married to Hiccup and that makes me automatically off limits!" She leaned in closer, making Snotlout whimper as she yanked at his chest hairs in the mercy of her hold.

"I know what you did to Hiccup," she hissed. "If you ever lay a finger on him again, you'll have to answer to me." She raised her axe dangerously close to his face. Snotlout's eyes darted alarmingly from her burning gaze to the glint of the blade. "Do I make myself clear, Jorgensen?"

Snotlout nodded plenty as another tiny, frightened yelp escaped him.

The booming of massive feet and scraping of claws on rock drew closer. Astrid pushed Snotlout against the wooden wall, and stalked away with renewed vigor to fight the dragon searching for them.

* * *

It was a silly thing, really. To daydream of soft caresses and lips colliding, but that's where Astrid's thoughts had been for three whole days.

She doesn't recollect much from the kiss she'd laid on her husband. She reacted before she's given herself a chance to realize what she was doing. It was all a blur save for the warmth of his lips on hers that she compared to a toasty drink in the middle of winter.

She may not have recalled much from the kiss they shared, but the weight of Hiccup's hand was scorched onto the skin of her waist. She'd laid there for several minutes as his stiff digits relaxed into a comfortable hold. It was nice – a little _too_ nice – and the sensation had stayed there ever since.

The warrior part of her scoffed at such trivial notions. She was a shieldmaiden of Midgard and had vowed to protect her homeland from vile, destructive beasts. She should crave the hardness of the ax handle more than the softness of a touch.

As the days ticked by, Astrid couldn't shake the need. And as blunt as she could be at times, she now felt a sense of embarrassment to seek out such needs. It was easier to use Hiccup's doubts and pining for an excuse to bestow physical affection. Her own needs and longings were creeping up on her and she didn't know how to express them.

Would she be thought of as a weaker version of herself if she wished for a peck on the cheek or a warm hand to take hers? Her parents weren't exactly the best example of a romantic relationship. But every now and then, out of the corner of her eye, she'd spy her father's hand grace her mother's lower back, or her mother steal a kiss when her father set off in search of the dragon's nest.

Astrid could live with the small gestures of affection. After three days of convincing herself that it was okay, she took action.

Hiccup had resigned to his designated side of the bed. He hadn't dared to reach out for her, even with hesitant fingers. He was, at least, in bed instead of scratching away at his desk.

It didn't seem like he was going to make a move anytime soon. With her back to him, Astrid scooted over just a tad. Maybe getting closer would give Hiccup a hint that he still had her permission. Barely a few seconds passed when she felt the bed stuffings shift. She waited with a held breath, but no hand cupped her side.

Astrid chanced a glance over her shoulder to find Hiccup had moved away from her instead of closer. Her jaw clinched. Maybe that hint wasn't clear enough. She had only scooted over a fraction.

Astrid pushed herself over with her feet, a little too quickly into the space Hiccup had warmed already. The curve of her backend bumped Hiccup's knee. Before Astrid could knew it, there was a loud thud and the weight of Hiccup had disappeared on the bed.

She froze, her cheeks instantly warming. It took her a moment to push away the embarrassment and she sat up to look over the edge of the bed. In the dark, she could see the outline of him rubbing his backside.

"You know, if you wanted some more space on the bed, you could have just asked," Hiccup remarked.

"I was trying to-" _give you a hint, _Astrid finished in her head. Her whole face was engulfed in flames and she was thankful for the darkness in the room.

"Trying to what?" Hiccup inquired as he got to his feet.

She wanted to scream it out to him, but voicing her wants was too much for her. She could battle dragons all day long with the courage of ten Vikings, but telling her own husband she wanted to cuddle threw that courage out the window. She started moving back to her side of the bed. "Never mind. Are you okay?"

Hiccup crawled under the furs again. "I'm fine."

They settled back down for a normal night of occupying the edges of the bed. Astrid squeezed her eyes tight as she blew out a frustrated sigh through her nose, berating herself for being _that_ silly lovestruck girl she was not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: In which an opportunity is interrupted**

When Hiccup envisioned dating Astrid Hofferson, he never imagined having a relationship with her would be _this_ confusing. One day she's keeping her allotted distance; another day she's so close she's pushing him off the bed. There are times she's allowing physical affection, but Hiccup isn't sure if he has permission to be close to her when _she_ hasn't initiated it.

Receiving mixed signals was an understate!

The night she'd laid his hand on her waist was one of the most exhilarating moments of their marriage thus far. The kiss they'd shared earlier that day thrilled him, but he blinked and it was over. Holding her left lasting tingles on his fingertips. After Astrid's breathing had evened out, Hiccup had scooted closer to her, within the vicinity of her warmth.

All his fantasies couldn't compare to the real thing. If only there could be more moments like that without questioning if they were welcomed.

Hiccup strolled into the great room of their hut carrying a basket filled to the brim with miscellaneous objects. He'd been meaning to stop by his old home to pick up the rest of his belongings, but it was a task he kept putting off. He was surprised (and delighted) to find Astrid home already.

"Hey, what're you cooking over there?" he asked, eyeing the fire in the pit and a cooking pot hanging over it.

"Trying out a broth recipe my mother gave me." A trace of eagerness was in Astrid's voice as she stirred the contents of the pot.

Hiccup placed the basket on the table and walked over to her. He gestured for the spoon she held. Scooping up a spoonful of the broth, he blew on it then took a sip. An encouraging smile alighted on his face.

"That's pretty good. You're getting better at flavoring."

Astrid caught her bottom lip up with the top row of her teeth as she beamed at him. Hiccup's heart pattered at the sight.

Astrid's gaze fell on the basket he'd toted in. "What's this stuff?"

"Just some leftover belongings of mine from dad's house." It was strange to note that his father's house wasn't his own anymore. Another change Hiccup was getting used to.

Astrid peeked curiously over the brim of the basket. She reached in, plucking out a stuffed Deadly Nadder. "You had a dragon toy?"

Hiccup shrugged. "My mom made it for me when I was a baby. Before she…y'know."

Astrid nodded absently, acknowledging she knew exactly what happened to his mother. She set the stuffed dragon down on the table and resumed her plundering. An old sketchbook was pulled out next that she began thumbing through. She paused on one page, carefully examining it. She side-longed an amused smirk his way.

"Is this me?"

Hiccup's face froze in a petrified state. He glanced at the page she turned it to him. Sure enough, it was exactly the sketch he suddenly recalled drawing a few years back. He was around 11 years old when his crush on Astrid had began to bloom. He'd drawn some pretty terrible doodles of her back then, his skills still rough and untuned.

The poorly drawn version of his wife was more like a fatten stick figure holding an axe with a stiff, disproportional arm sticking out way too far from her body.

"Yes," he answered weakly with a grimace. Hiccup was tempted to rip it from the sketchbook, but instead he mumbled under his breath, "This'll go down as legendary embarrassing."

He reached out to confiscate the sketchbook before Astrid could view any more modifying drawings, but she pivoted away from him, holding the sketchbook close to her body. Astrid looked far too amused by this.

It wasn't just the crude sketch of her, but the known knowledge that he had been observing her for this long, a crush that had obviously stood the test of time. He was surprised she hadn't accused him of coaxing his father into setting up their marriage. But there had never been any hint of accusation.

Astrid squinted her eyes at him. "Are there anymore of me in here?"

Hiccup racked his brain. It'd been a couple years since he'd flipped through this particular sketchbook and he couldn't remember exactly _what_ was in. "Maybe?"

Astrid threw him a little smirk before taking the sketchbook with her to the firepit to thumb through as she watched over supper. Turning his attention to the basket of his old things, Hiccup sighed figuring there were worse things out there than a few embarrassing old sketches.

* * *

_Milady._

The name he affectionately calls her within the borders of his mind. Hiccup isn't sure where the endearment came from, but as he watched Astrid approach him on their wedding day, that was the name that fell into his heart.

He doesn't plan on ever voicing the name to her. They're not at that point in their relationship – _and may never be_ – for terms of endearment that a loving couple would exchange. Besides, Astrid doesn't seem like the type that would enjoy a romantic pet name.

Hiccup keeps it to himself. Until tonight he lets it slip off his tongue…

They'd been all smiles and soft laughter during supper as they shared their day with each other. Hiccup helped Astrid add some vegetables to the broth she'd been cooking, and it'd turned out to be a successful first try for her.

They liberated a couple rolls from the pantry, sopping up the broth at the bottom of their bowls. A drip escaped the corner of Astrid's mouth, sliding down a fraction before her tongue darted out to retrieve it – Hiccup witnessing the entire scene.

Hiccup felt like he was flying during these moments where they connected as if they were made for one another. Astrid was beautiful to him all the time, but it was in these rare moments that she glowed with unabashed freedom from the rough Viking exterior. She tucked her long bangs behind her ear giving Hiccup a clear view of both her stunning blue eyes without the curtain of hair hiding one.

A short while later, she handed him a mug and without thinking, he let slip, "Thank you, _milady_."

Both their hands froze on the mug in mid-exchange. Hiccup's eyes were wide as he watched her. Astrid showed a hint of surprise and there was contemplation behind her gaze. Hiccup let out a small, breathy laugh as her hand fell, as well as his gaze, and he took hold of the mug.

"I'm so-"

"I like it."

His eyes snapped up. Astrid was not a shy person, but standing there before him, a small amount of shyness came over her. She nibbled her bottom lip as she kept her eyes locked on the bench beside him where she usually sat.

They sat quietly for a while, their sips and the fire crackling the only sounds in the room. Hiccup snuck a glance at Astrid's hands wrapped around the mug. Her thumb rubbed the rough texture. A spark had fire up in the pit of his stomach - or maybe that was the warm drink. Either way, the urge to kiss his wife had completely overwhelmed him.

He took a good, hard swig of warm drink then placed his mug aside, wiping the wet remnants with his sleeve from his lips. Astrid absently gazed into the fire the contents of her mug nearly gone. Hiccup swallowed, his tingling nerves making this all the more challenging to initiate. He'd be taking a major risk, one that may shatter the trust that had been established after all the weeks since their wedding day.

_Astrid, I want to be with you in more than name or friendship, _Hiccup recited in his head_. I want to live up to the promise I gave you on our wedding day to honor and cherish you. I'll do my best to never hurt you or take you for granted._

Hiccup felt as if his insides were trembling to pieces as he moved to take his wife's hand in his. This was it. The confession he'd wished to tell her from the beginning-

The deep blow of the great horn reverberated the walls. Astrid's back snapped straight. Her eyes widened as she whirled to face Hiccup. "Dragon raid."

Astrid wasted no time jumping to her feet, rushing to the door and grabbing her axe from the hook. She glanced upwards as the great horn bellowed once more. "I need to get out there."

Hiccup joined her at the door, his crushed feelings lingering in his chest. No telling when he'd gain the courage to try to kiss her again. There'd be time to mope later. "Gobber will need me at the forge." He caught Astrid's eye. "Be careful out there."

An electric shock rushed up his arm at the hand that unexpected squeezed his. "Be careful too."

With axe held ready for battle, Astrid disappeared into the shadows of the village.


	12. Chapter 12

_Writer's note: Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this fic and commenting! 333 I'm having so much fun writing it, so it means a lot that others are enjoying it too! _

* * *

He liked her cooking. Granted, it was only broth from a nearly fool's proof recipe her mother had given her (along with the already cooked ham bone her mother also supplied), but it was an accomplishment Astrid was proud of. And Hiccup had liked it!

Astrid was determined to not fail at her wifely duties. She expected to have the same kind of pride that swelled her chest and jutted her chin high like when she did well in battle training. But it wasn't the same. Her chest didn't swell; it fluttered like a tiny nestling on it's first flight. Her chin didn't rise in pride; instead, her cheekbones warmed and a smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

All these sensations were new and exhilarating, and sometimes downright confusing and frightening. Even with the uncertainty of how to respond to the new conglomeration of emotions, Astrid knew she didn't wish for them to end. All this over Hiccup-_clumsy-sarcastic-little-dork_-Haddock.

They sat around the firepit as they usually did most evenings sipping on a warm drink – their unspoken evening ritual. Tonight was different. Astrid was the one to bluntly show affection (out of her duties she'd been trying but failing to convince herself), but tonight, Hiccup called her something that was not her name.

_Milady_. She knew what the term of endearment meant. It wasn't a term you called just anyone. Hiccup looked like a deer caught in the glowing yellow eyes of a dragon. She had to stop him from apologizing. His _sorrys _drove her crazy, and her mood was too light to have it fall.

"I like it," tumbled out of her mouth. She couldn't quite meet his eye as he accepted the mug from her.

A strange air rose up around them, like the electrical currents gathering for an approaching lightning storm. Astrid glanced at Hiccup from the corner of her eye. His jaw was set and a self-confidence emitted from him that she'd only witnessed when he would tout one of his latest inventions. A mission was on his mind.

As Hiccup wiped his mouth on his sleeve and relieved his grip on the mug, Astrid's heart quickened. _Come on, Hiccup._ _Make a move. Make a move. _He was going to. She just knew it.

Astrid's breath caught as the walls reverberated with the sound of the Great Horn. Her teeth clinched. _Damn dragons!_ Why, tonight of all nights?

His disappointment wasn't lost to her. He wished her safety. Astrid caught the opportunity to make up for their interrupted moment by catching his hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. Then she left, their lost moment lingering at the doorstep.

* * *

_Mass Chaos_ was one way to describe a dragon raid. The cacophony of battle cries and dragon roars, along with wood crackling and sheep bleeping in terror mixed in the air. The intense blaze of fire all around stung the eyes and made it hard to see.

Astrid dodged an annoyed Gronkle as it buzzed by, a Viking hanging from its neck smacking the beast with his hammer. She paused in the middle of the path to regain her bearings. She'd lived through dozens upon dozens of dragon attacks throughout her short 15 years of life, but this was her first to take up arms and fight since training began. The glory of battle was slowly fading into a blur of disorientation. Fire brigade duties were far simpler and straight forward.

Every chance she picked to help an older Viking, they'd yell at her to go help someone else. As soon as she arrived, the next Viking would send her on her way to another fight. It was getting to the point of ridiculousness. Astrid was almost tempted to give up and go help the new crew of the fire brigade. _Almost._

Astrid Hofferson – Haddock, she had to remind herself sometimes – did not give up.

"Night Fury!" a cry rang out from the chaos.

"Get down!" another warning from somewhere across from her yelled.

The telltale eerie whistle of the Night Fury's dive cut through the air causing every Viking to duck, knowing ultimate destruction was afoot. One catapult tower exploded in a massive fireball as shards of broken wood and fireballs rained down. Astrid ducked using her axe as a cover for her head, and regretting that she totally screwed up the first rule in dragon training. _Grab a shield._

The Chief barked orders as he hastened passed her, simultaneously unscathed by the explosion he just survived. Astrid was about to follow her Chief – and father-in-law, another fact she also had to remind herself about – when a familiar cry echoed down. She whipped around. Silhouetted against the night sky was a small, skinny figure being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare.

Dread made her heart leap into her throat and her entire body quailed. There was no mistake of who was being mercilessly chased.

"Hiccup."

Taking off into a mad dash, Astrid blazed up the paths, dodging Viking weapons and dragon teeth. She had to get to Hiccup before the Nightmare did. She had to save him.

She spotted his slim frame pressed against an enormous fire pillar trying to hide from the terrifying dragon in pursuit. Hiccup was good at epic fails and this hiding spot was one of them. A fierce dose of adrenaline shot through her. A battle cry erupted from her lungs. Her axe clutched in both hands above her head, primed to chop off the Nightmare's head.

The fiery dragon focused its attention on the new threat, snarling and baring its teeth. Astrid swung down, missing its long neck as the Nightmare's head swiveled snake-like out of reach. A stream of red-hot flames spewed at her. Astrid barely leap out of the way, tumbling head over heels on the ground.

Rolling to her feet, she crouched in a battle stance. Monstrous Nightmares were revered as one of the most dangerous dragons. If she killed this dragon, she'd gain high recognition within the tribe. Being the Chief's daughter-in-law, they'd probably even throw a feast in her honor.

None of that fueled her need to kill this beast. Protecting Hiccup was her only focus.

The Nightmare whipped its tail, annoyed by the gnat that was buzzing between it and its current prey. The flickering flames of the torch above doesn't provide the best lighting as it begins to burn down. Astrid merely blinked and a spiky tail was slapping at her like a gigantic fly swatter. The grip on her axe handle was knocked loose sending the weapon spinning out of reach.

Astrid cried out, holding her right hand close to her chest. A sharp spike on the tail grazed her skin, leaving a slice across the inside of her palm. There's no time to nurse the wound. Her mind is flooded with panic. She was left exposed without her weapon on top of being wounded. She darted her eyes about the rocky path, spying her axe several feet away.

Her back was to the beast. She had no idea where it was about to strike, or even if Hiccup was safe. She moved toward her axe in a frantic crawl. Her body moved on its own accord, the adrenaline and panic pumping in burst through her.

Astrid barely registers the battle cry of her Chief, and she flipped onto her bottom to find he was already taking on the Nightmare. She scrambled to her feet to get out of the way of the fight. In typical Stoick the Vast form, he pummeled the beast with his bare fists before it slicked off into the dark sky.

The fire pillar Hiccup had taken refuge behind suddenly fell over, the basket of flames rolling down the hill as recovering Vikings jumped out of the way. It rolled over a net full of Nadders, releasing the dragons from their captivity. Every eye was on the retreating dragons carrying away their spoils.

"Sorry, dad." It was Hiccup's pitiful voice that cut through the thick tension in the vicinity. Astrid locked eyes on him. Thank Thor, he seemed unscathed, but what wrath the Nightmare didn't unleash on him, his father was about to.

Hiccup chewed his bottom lip then pointed behind him. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. It wasn't like the last few times!" he explained as his father yanked him along by the collar of his vest. "I really did hit it! You guys were busy and I had a clear shot. It went down just off Raven's Point. We can get a search party out there."

Astrid's back rose and fell in a seething breath, not only from the exertion from the battle but the ire that was rising up inside her at Hiccup's words. He hadn't listened to her. He was still up to the same old routine with his haphazard dragon killing inventions that caused more damage than good. The revelation stung more than the gash on her palm.

"Stop!" Stoick's voice boomed through the crowd. It shut Hiccup down in an instant. The Chief's face was weary, and it wasn't for lack of sleep or pushed endurance. "Just stop," he repeated softer this time. "What were you thinking, Hiccup? You almost got yourself killed. _Again_. A good part of the village is on fire now because of you! Every time you step outside, disaster happens."

"But Dad, listen! I really did shoot down a Night Fury!"

Stoick pressed a hand to his forehead, pushing up his helmet an inch. "I thought in the last few weeks you were getting passed all-" he looked at his son and waved an open hand at him, "-this."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as if the statement had been exhausted before. "You just gestured to all of me."

Ignoring his son's indignation, Stoick continued, "Winter is at our doorstep and I have an entire village to feed."

Hiccup's eyes flick behind him and he leaned in closer. "Between you and me, the village could use a little less feeding."

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon, and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, dad."

Astrid glanced away, shaking her head in secondhand embarrassment. If only Hiccup knew how ridiculous he sounded. How childish he looked mimicking something like ringing off an invisible dragon's head. She nearly stormed off right then and there.

"You're a lotta things, Hiccup," the Chief's tone was eerily calm, making him seem even more treacherous than if his yells were shaking the cliffs. "But a dragon killer you are not."

Astrid froze. Stoick's penetrating gaze suddenly landed on her. "Astrid! Make sure he gets home. I have his mess to clean up."

For the first time since they bid each other's safety at home, their gazes meet. Hiccup's bottom lip was caught up by his top looking more like the disappointed little boy from years' past. Gobber smacked him on the back of the head, softer than what the weathered blacksmith _could _dealt. Hiccup hunched over. His eyes fixed on the ground as he followed Astrid away from the crowd.

Whispers floated their way as they walked away. Astrid glared side-to-side from under the long fringe of bangs. The rest of the village had no right to glower pity at her.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut remarked as they passed by.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly," Snotlout added onto the mockery.

Her ire helped Astrid bite her tongue trying not to lash out in defense. Hiccup deserved the taunting for his idiot decision. At least, that's what the red-hot coal burning in her chest convinced her to think.

Hiccup trailed behind as they trekked through the ravaged village, dodging debris and sporadic fires being doused by the new members of the fire brigade. The tension in the silence between them felt like an invisible stone wall. Hiccup's footfalls remained one step behind her. More than once she recognized the shift of his hand reaching out then falling to his side with a light thud.

As they approached their home, remarkably unscathed by the dragon attack (the dragons were more prone to targeting the houses with livestock), Hiccup finally worked up the courage. "Thanks for saving me back there."

Astrid kept her back to him. It was hard enough being angry with him and also relieved that he was okay. "That's what I'm here for," she said bitingly, "To keep you from getting yourself killed."

She didn't give him a chance to response. She reached for the door handle of their home and gave a sharp hissed, completely forgetting about her injured hand in the heat of events.

"Hey, what happened?"

Hiccup tried to take her hand to check, but Astrid cradled it to her breastbone. "Just a cut. It's nothing."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "If it's nothing then why is your hand bloody?"

"The Nightmare clipped me, okay? I'm fine."

He tried again to examine her hand, but Astrid maneuvered away. He was concerned and she hated him for it. He had no right to be after the promise that was broken tonight.

"At least let me clean it for you."

"I can clean it myself." She wanted so badly to yell. She probably needed to drop her axe before she used it to threaten him.

Hiccup gave a third try to take her hand, this time succeeding in catching her wrist. "Please, Astrid. Let me make this up to you for saving me back there."

Astrid yanked her arm away. "You've done enough, Hiccup!" she finally burst. Hiccup blinked at her in surprise. "I thought you were done with your dragon killing inventions. I thought you'd finally decided to grow up and start taking responsibility like the future _Chief_ should!"

"I am, Astrid! A future chief needs to be able to kill dragons, and this is my way of doing just that!"

"It's the wrong way, Hiccup!"

"I can prove to you that my way works!" He gestured out into the darkness as if the proof was hidden just beyond the night. "I can prove to you that I can be the Viking you deserve!" He's at it again, attempting to grab at her. The slice across her palm forgotten to him over his incessant need for approval. "Come with me and I'll show you. I really did shoot down a Night Fury."

"Stop!" The fierceness of her tone caused Hiccup to stand straight and abandon his task. "Give it up! You're a blacksmith." Her axe was pointing at him, and Astrid knew she should have set it down. "Accept that maybe that's what you were made to be, and leave the dragon killing to me."

"Astrid-"

She tried to ignore the hurt and disappointment written on his face. He dug this hole knowing exactly what he was doing. "I'm going to check on my parents, see if they need help." She glared as slicing as her axe was sharp. "Just stay here. If you can't listen to your own father then at least listen to your _wife_."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: In which Hiccup let's go but Astrid doesn't**

He couldn't kill a dragon. All these years of dreaming of killing a dragon and receiving the glory he longed for. The countless hours spent inventing dragon killing weapons that would help him obtain his goal. He'd failed at the one task he set out to complete!

Out of all the dragons he could have shot down, he aimed for the most prized. The elusive and deadly Night Fury. He would have been revered a hero. His father would have beamed at him with such immense pride that would last for weeks, maybe even months. Astrid would have planted a long-awaited kiss on his lips in front of the entire village. Everyone would have cheered. Hiccup Haddock would no longer be a useless loser.

But as he raised the dagger over his head, pumping himself up to kill the mighty beast…he couldn't. _No_, Hiccup reasoned within himself, he _wouldn't_. This dragon gazed into the depths of his soul. He saw himself reflecting from this dragon. The very thought stilled his hand.

_I did this._

In that moment, he gave up all the glory and fanfare he'd strived for nearly half his life to accomplish. Within two seconds of cutting the rope, Hiccup found himself accepting his doom as the dragon pinned him to the ground.

_I deserve this._

He feared dying, but he was prepared. The dragon's mouth opened to, nonetheless, chomp off his head or blast him to bits. The mighty roar that followed engulfed Hiccup like a screaming wind tunnel and then…the Night Fury was gone.

There was no denying as Hiccup dawdled back to the village (with his ears still ringing) that he'd have to live with the consequences of his actions. No Night Fury meant no one would believe him, and that'd make him more of a laughingstock.

How could he burden Astrid the rest of her life being married to the most useless person in the known world? He had to do what was best for her. A gaping hole would be left if she accepted the offer, but Hiccup couldn't live with himself if he kept their marriage selfishly for himself. He cared too much for her to keep her bound to him.

The morning sun had just begun to peek over the horizon when he'd set out on this epic fail of a dragon killing quest and was now crawling above his head. Late morning was approaching.

Hiccup paused at his front door. He leaned against the wood, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply within his lungs. What he was about to do would hurt more than anything he'd gone through so far in his young life. He pushed open the door with all his weight, his side lingering against the grain as he entered the house.

"Where have you been?"

Hiccup froze. After Astrid didn't return during the night, Hiccup assumed she didn't wish to come home and stayed overnight with her parents. Here she was, fierce and beautiful, before him. A hand was planted on her hip and her bright eyes flashed with ire.

"I…" He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. That he had a Night Fury tied up like a bow on Snoggletog just for him. That he'd intentionally freed the dangerous beast to continue wreaking havoc on their village. What kind of future chief would do that? "I went to search for the Night Fury by myself."

Astrid's jaw clinched, but a tiny fraction of hope laced her words. "Did you find it?"

Hiccup averted his gaze, catching a glimpse of the white bandage wrapped on her injured hand. His chest ached. "No."

A frustrated sigh blew from Astrid's nostrils, but she remained quiet as she glared at him.

"How're your parents?" he asked, weakly.

"They're fine," her tone was clipped, "Only a little roof damage."

A tremble was rising from Hiccup's stomach to the top of his head. He had to lay the offer down soon or he'd lose the courage to. He finally dragged his eyes up to look at her.

"Astrid, I know I don't deserve it, but could you forgive me for what happened last night? I should have been worried about you, but all I could think about was finding that dragon." Before he could stop himself, Hiccup reached for her injured hand and brought it to his lips to place a tender kiss atop the bandage. His heart began to thud painfully at his next words. "If you…if you want an annulment from our marriage, I won't stop you."

He awaited the hammer that would soon fall upon his head. The seconds of silence stretched out for days.

"Are you _that_ thick?"

Hiccup raised his bowed head. "What?"

Astrid looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "I'm not leaving you and we're _not_ getting an annulment."

"I don't want you to be stuck with a useless husband all your life. I'd understand if you-OW!" Hiccup yelped as Astrid's uninjured hand balled up into a fist to punch his shoulder – harder than she'd ever hit him. He really should have seen that coming.

The next moment Astrid's palms were pressed onto his cheeks, hauling him into a kiss. It wasn't the collision of a kiss they'd shared not long ago when he'd doubted her. This was slower, savoring the touch. Hiccup body melted in the palms of Astrid's hands as he forgot all his troubles at the touch of their lips. His hands rose on their own accord to gently hold Astrid's forearms.

She broke the connection, leaving Hiccup's mind in a daze at the surprise show of affection. He blinked away the stars, focusing on the beautiful blues eyes that were still agonizingly close to his.

"I'm still mad at you." Astrid's breath mingled with his, causing a shiver to shimmy down Hiccup's back. "But I made a vow to stand by your side for the rest of our lives, and I'm not backing out of that. I'm not backing out on us. From here on, try harder to not cause disaster."

Hiccup swallowed noisily. "For you, _milady_, I'll try." He glanced down at her lips, wishing to press his to them once more. He leaned forward. She was so close he could feel her warmth…and he nearly toppled over as Astrid got to her feet. He looked up at her, a bit peeved at the tiny smirk she wore. He deserved the brush off.

The events of the evening and early morning had faded away into a hazy place in the back of his mind. He wouldn't forget the epic fail that was his inability to kill a dragon, but Astrid was still here and committed to him. If all he had was her on his side, he would be happy with his life. With the life they were making together.

She was still mad, of course, but she had forgiven him. Astrid held out a hand to help him to his feet. "Come along, husband. Breakfast is waiting for us in the Great Hall."

* * *

This _wasn't_ happening.

Hiccup stared at the mouth of the kill arena wondering why the gods were using him for a good laugh. Why would his father choose _now_of all times for him to enter dragon training?

The Chief had stopped by the evening before, and without any greeting, informed Hiccup he'd begin dragon training the following day. Hiccup barely got a word in during the drawn-out, one-sided conversation and by the time Stoick left, he'd given up even attempting to convince his father that killing dragons was not in his blood.

Astrid wasn't too keen on the idea either. She knew how he handled a weapon and it hadn't improved much since they'd began training in the forest. Sometimes it was downright terrible. But she'd stuck with him in weapons training. With the whole raid debacle, Hiccup killing a dragon was a sore subject.

"Remember," Astrid prompted firmly with gentle undertones, "to grab a shield. If you have to choose between a weapon and a shield, take the shield."

Hiccup nodded. His gaze lingered on Astrid's injured hand, the reason she was sitting out on training for the next few days. "Got it."

Astrid's blue eyes pierced him with such intensity and concern. Her uninjured hand tangled in the ties of his tunic, drawing him closer as she planted a quick kiss to his cheek. The shape of her lips were increasingly becoming seared into his skin.

"Be careful, Hiccup."

Her fingers loosed from his ties, leaving her palm resting on his slim chest. Hiccup was sure she could feel his racing heart. "You know me-"

"I do." Fixing him with a sharp look, she spun him around and pushed him down the ramp toward the mouth of the arena.

Hiccup stumbled into the foregrounds, pausing to take in the massiveness of the structure. He'd had no reason to ever enter the arena before. Only a few times did he trail behind his equally massive father when the Chief had come to inspect the structure's conditions. Most times, Hiccup would watch from above as a spectator. He'd witness enough guts being spilt and heads being chopped off to last him a lifetime. Once the gruesome images were something to look forward to, but now, the memories made his stomach turn.

How one moment - _one decision_ \- could change everything.

"Great, who let him in?" the first remark flew at him, thanks to Tuffnut.

Snotlout stabbed a hand in the air. "Hey, Hiccup has an unfair advantage since he already, y'know," the brawnier boy couldn't keep the sneer off his face, "killed a Night Fury."

The twins joined Snotlout in a round of snickers.

Ignoring the teen's comment, Gobber stung an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target."

Hiccup diverted his view to the dusty stone under his boots, wondering how he was going to make it through his first dragon fighting lesson. He'd watched many times from the spectator's point and knew Gobber believed in "learning on the job".

This was going to be a disaster.

Gobber pushed Hiccup behind him to join the rest of the teens in a clumsy line. "Today, we have our third lesson in 'Survival'." The broad blacksmith pushed down the lever of the pen and out shot like a battering ram, a brownish-green Gronkle. It slammed into the wall on the other side of the arena and eagerly gulped down several large rocks to replenish its firepower.

"I expect you sorry lots to be better at avoiding blasts this time!" Gobber shouted out from the side-lines.

Astrid's advice leapt into his mind, and Hiccup dashed toward the closest shield lying on the floor. A worry whine escaped him as he fumbled to slide his hand into the handle. Gobber yanked him upright and pushed him back into the fray. Thankfully, the Gronkle was chasing a terrified Fishlegs around the encircled area. That is, until it flew over the twins and fired a blast between them as they fought over a shield.

The vague thought of how the new recruits could still be this lousy at dragon fighting crossed Hiccup's mind. How did he miss such a bumbling spectacle all the times he'd watched the training when he could get away from the forge? Maybe he was so engrossed in watching his wife in all her vivid glory that he'd paid attention to nothing else.

A banging noise echoed across the arena, causing the Gronkle to shake its head, disoriented.

"It's working!" Fishlegs shouted in triumph, throwing his arms in the air. As soon as the noise from his hammer against his shield stopped, the Gronkle fired a blast toward the sound of his voice. The shield flew out of Fishlegs' hand and the burly boy ran off screaming.

"Looks like it's you and me, cuz," Hiccup remarked as Snotlout joined him watching Fishlegs high-tailed it.

Snotlout scoffed. "Nope, just you, loser!" He ducked behind Hiccup as the Gronkle buzzed toward its next targets.

Hiccup didn't have time to move before the Gronkle's blast knocked the shield from his grip. The shield rolled off as Hiccup tried desperately to chase it down. The shield switched directions suddenly and Hiccup couldn't maneuver that quickly without the Gronkle catching him. He found himself between a rock and a hard place. The rock his back pressed against about to be splattered with his charred guts.

He was going to die. The Night Fury may have spared his life, but this furious, caged Gronkle would not. He shanked into the wall, clinching his teeth and preparing for the scorching heat of the blast. He hoped he'd find a little mercy if it would kill him instantly.

Hiccup jumped, covering his head as the blast fired just above him. Rocky debris and sparks rained down on him. He chanced a peek from behind his arms to find Gobber wrangling the beast.

"Not so fast," the blacksmith's hooked appendage yanked at the Gronkle's mouth. "Go back to bed, ye overgrown sausage!" He swung the dragon back into its pen, slamming the lock shut.

Gobber hobbled back towards him. "Remember," he leaned down closer to Hiccup, "a dragon will always - _always_ \- go for the kill."

Hiccup stared up at him, speechless. His mind raced and his lungs burned from the exertion and unease of nearing dying – again. He didn't even register Astrid's voice until she was right in front of him.

"Hiccup!" her concerned face filled his view. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He nodded absently. "Yeah, I'm fine." He finally made eye contact with her, surprised at the worry that clouded her blue eyes.

Astrid pulled him to his feet, and Hiccup allowing her to lead him out of the arena. He would have been delighted over her apparent concern if his mind would not have been on a certain black dragon and why it didn't go for the kill.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: In which suspicion sparks**

She wanted to stay mad at him. She wanted to stew in anger over the broken promise and the assumption she wanted to give up on their marriage. But she just…couldn't.

Hiccup was an idiot, but he was _her_ idiot. There was no denying at this point that she wasn't just performing her wifely duties. No, she truly cared for the clumsy dork.

After the two near-death experiences in the last few days, Astrid decided to step up weapons training. It wasn't particularly natural for Vikings to use their left hand, but Astrid saw some benefit for learning to wield a weapon with the lesser used appendage.

Hiccup voiced some doubt, but he followed her direction. The longer they sparred, the more Astrid noticed how different Hiccup's movements were. Precise. A solid hold. Swift defense. He was actually…good.

Astrid stared at his left hand as they paused for a break. A scene from their bedroom flashed into her memory. He always used his left hand to write or draw. After a moment's thought, it hit her that she'd seen him use his left hand to swing a hammer as well in the forge.

"Why has it taken me this long to figure it out?"

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "Figure what out?"

"Your left hand is your strong hand."

A sheepish expression crossed his face. "You noticed that, huh?"

Astrid caught the inward shame he must have been feeling. "Yes. There's nothing wrong with that, Hiccup. It's another thing that makes you, you."

The relief was visible throughout his whole body. "Thanks, Astrid."

* * *

"So, how is he in bed?"

Astrid snapped her head up as she replaced a shield on the stand. Just because she was sitting out of training for a few days didn't mean she couldn't help out. Her eyes were wide as she faced Ruffnut. "What?"

"How's Hiccup in the sack? I bet he at least inherited something from Stoick the Vast," Ruffnut elbowed her, suggestively, "if you know what I mean."

A disgusted grimaced twisted Astrid's lips. "Eww, Ruff! That's a thought I could have lived without."

Tossing a hammer carelessly into the wooden storage box, Ruff rolled her eyes. "At least give me some kind of hint on the Hiccup Haddock experience."

Astrid held off replying as she fiddled a little too long with straightening the shields. "There's not much to say."

Ruffnut gasped as her eyes lit with realization. "You two haven't done it yet!"

If Astrid could have died from mortification, she would have fell flat out right there. She clapped a hand over Ruff's mouth, flicking her eyes to the teen boys close by. "Don't say that too loud."

Ruff casually discarded Astrid's hand, revealing a sly grin. "What's the deal then? Hiccup couldn't lift it?"

The far-too-personal question irritated Astrid, but she was glad Ruff had lowered her voice.

"No, nothing like that." Astrid frowned. She couldn't believe she was about to admit this to Ruffnut Thorston, of all people. "We got thrown into this marriage with no experience or prior affection for each other, at least on my end," she added, knowing full well that Ruffnut had observed Hiccup's crush on her beforehand. "We want to take it slow. Get to know each other before we hop into anything like that."

"But you have kissed him, right? Tell me you've kissed this boy!" Ruffnut shook Astrid's shoulders, dramatically.

"Yes!" The sudden warmth heating her cheeks made Astrid duck her head as she escaped the other girl's hold. "We have kissed, and–" The caress of Hiccup's hand scorched her waist and sped up her heart. She wished he would gain the courage to touch her other places. "We've cuddled and sometimes held hands." The last two were a bit of an exaggeration, but to Astrid, the little physical affection they'd had so far felt massive to her.

"Awww…" Ruffnut tilted her head, melting as if she'd just seen a cute little bunny. "Aren't you two adorable." She straightened up, slapping Astrid's back. "Whenever you two get to the," she made a clicking noise with her tongue and winked, "tell me _everything_."

* * *

"Where'd you disappear to after training?" Astrid asked as Hiccup walked through the front door. She'd come home earlier to begin their evening's supper of potato and yak stew, snagging the cooked meat from a vendor on the way home. "Gobber was not pleased you dodged work."

"He'll get over it. I'll put in a extra hours tomorrow," Hiccup blew off quickly. He shrugged a shoulder. "I went for a walk in the forest,"

Astrid arched an eyebrow at his hand suspiciously behind his back. "What are you hiding?"

Hiccup grinned and presented her a powder blue flower. "Evening, _Milady._" At first, he looked rather suave as he gave a slight bow, but when Astrid could only stare at the flower, his confident demeanor began to falter. "I saw it and it reminded me of you. I don't even know if you like this sorta thing. I probably should learn if you do or not since you are my wife and all. And husbands give their wives things. Right?"

He was rambling, and it was all because of her speechlessness. Being called someone's wife still held a small amount of disbelief for her.

Astrid shook herself out of whatever it was that had her. He'd keep going if she didn't stop him. "It's fine, Hiccup. I like it. Thank you for the flower," she smiled sincerely as she accepted the blue flower. She caught the sigh of relief that pulsed Hiccup's upper half.

"Oh!" Astrid carefully set the flower down on the kitchen table and retrieved a book. "Gobber wanted me to give you this." She plopped the book in Hiccup's waiting arms. "Read it. His orders."

Hiccup skimmed over the title. His mouth formed an 'O' as his eyes lit up. "The Book of Dragons! Perfect!"

He tugged off his vest and tossed it onto the hook next to Astrid's axe. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice he'd completely missed the hook and the vest had fallen in a furry lump on the floor. Astrid watched Hiccup dash up the stairs, shaking her head at his enthusiasm. Only Fishlegs could mirror such excitement over reading a book.

Astrid contemplated leaving the vest there for him to pick up, but she sighed and picked up it anyways. Under the vest was Hiccup's notebook lying face down. _Must have fallen out his pocket._ She picked up the notebook and was about to close it when the sketch on the open page caught her interest.

A dragon she didn't recognize spread across two pages. It was symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing in an observational way. All except one part if it. The left tail fin was gone, charcoal smudged on the page as if it'd been rubbed away.

Astrid's brow knitted together. Where'd Hiccup get an idea to draw this dragon? Was it a species he'd conjured up, or a theoretical drawing of one that exist? She slapped the notebook shut with one hand and slipped it back into his vest pocket. The pot of stew needed tending to. The question would have to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: In which there is bonding over doing each other's hair**

_The Night Fury_. He'd found the Night Fury! Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. There in the cove was the dragon he'd successfully shot down then unexpectedly released. He grabbed for his notebook to quickly sketch it. He didn't think he'd get the opportunity to see the elusive dragon one more time. But after it's erratic flying two days ago on top of Gobber's comment about going in for the kill, he knew he had to find the dragon in hopes of getting answers to his many questions.

Hiccup wasn't sure what he'd actually do _if_ he encountered the Night Fury again. The dragon may not have mercy on him a second time, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

"Why don't you just…fly away?"

Then it caught his eye. The missing tail fin.

Hiccup rubbed away the charcoal lines, leaving a smudged spot where the matching tail fin should have been. He watched as the Night Fury, frustrated and exhausted, tried to snap a meal from the crystal clear pond below, only to come up empty. It was hungry and trapped in a magnificent, lush prison.

The pencil slipped from his hand and tinkled down the edge of the cliff, drawing the dragon's attention. Two sets of greens eyes made contact. The intense stare of the dragon softened just a tad as it tilted its head at Hiccup.

Hiccup's racing heart slowed the longer he stared back at the dragon as if a silent curiosity stood between them. He couldn't leave this dragon there to die of starvation, not after it spared his life.

He'd return.

* * *

As interesting as the Book of Dragons was, it was absolutely useless for any information regarding Night Furies. Hiccup slapped the book closed and tossed it on his desk with a dejected sigh. He fell back onto his pillow, arms folded over his eyes. Was he the first person to ever come in close contact with a Night Fury? Out of all the Vikings in their 300 years of residing, was he really the only one?

Footfalls echoed up the stairs and Astrid appeared in the doorway a moment later. "How was the book?"

Hiccup gave her a half-smile. "Interesting. I learned about species I'd only heard of in name." _Except for the Night Fury._

He'd wormed his way through half the book before suppertime then promptly stuck his nose back in the pages right after helping pick up the dishes for Astrid to clean. He hadn't noticed the frown she'd worn as he disappeared into their bedroom. He'd missed their evening routine of hot drinks by the firepit.

Hiccup turned his head to watch from his sprawled position on the bed as Astrid made her way to the trunk to retrieve her nightgown. Facing the wall, she removed her shoulder guards and skirt. Hiccup released a shuttering breath as Astrid pulled her shirt over her head and unwound her bindings, leaving the creamy skin of her back exposed.

A part of Hiccup throbbed at the sight. He witnessed the expanse of her bare back several times since his accidental viewing, but Hiccup knew he'd never _not_be affected by the sight of her bare skin.

To Hiccup's chagrin, Astrid tugged the nightgown over her head and pulled off her tights from underneath the fabric. She discarded her kranson onto the nightstand and began to undo her braid. She grabbed the brush, slapping it on Hiccup's stomach. He winced at the none-too-gentle smack.

"Brush my hair," she ordered, dropping down beside him. She gave her hair a dramatic swoosh that tickled across Hiccup's face.

Hiccup sat up with brush in hand and a warm pit in his stomach. He'd never brushed her hair, let alone _touched _it before. He'd longed to comb his fingers through the fringe of her bands and tuck a long lock behind her ear. This was far more than he'd imagined.

The brush hovered at the crown of her head as Hiccup pondered this new ground in their relationship. Astrid glanced back over her shoulder, questioningly. That one look stimulated his limbs to move.

He tentatively sank the bristles into her blonde locks, the stroke settling the waves created by the daytime braid. There were a few tangles to work out. Astrid suggested using his fingers on the tangles, and Hiccup hoped his hand wasn't trembling as his fingers combed the strands.

After a couple minutes, the brush freely ran through her hair and Hiccup thought that was it. "Keep going…please," Astrid said, hesitantly.

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice. He continued the slow strokes through her hair. Astrid's head tilted to the side just slightly as a tiny moan drifted from her throat. It was clear that this was something she enjoyed, and Hiccup to took note. He was rather enjoying this new form of intimacy between them. Her hair was softer than what he'd assumed. The tips of his fingers sometimes skimmed her back unintentionally. He could do this every night if she'd allow him.

"Your notebook fell out your vest pocket," Astrid broke the comfy silence that had blanketed them, "it was open to a sketch of a dragon I didn't recognize."

Hiccup's hand suddenly froze on her cascading blonde locks.

Astrid twisted to face him. "What species is it?"

Hiccup wracked his brain. Should he spill the beans that he'd found the Night Fury? He could full out lie that the dragon had gotten away while he was fighting it, but that'd probably be even less believable than the truth of him setting it free. Either way, both scenarios would be shameful. "It's my theory of what a Night Fury looks like. I pieced together different ideas of what it could look like. It's fast and dives at incredible speed, so it's body must be sleek and streamlined with the various fins to maneuver it."

Astrid nodded. "That's an impressive theory."

Hiccup blew out his cheeks before sighing in relief. She believed his theory, which was actually the truth. "Thanks."

Astrid scooted around, tucking her knees under her. Golden locks poured over her right shoulder. Her eyes pierced his like blue lightning, electrifying his blood. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips were oh-so-inviting. Her question just moments ago was forgotten as Hiccup's longing to kiss his wife sent his mind whirling.

He leaned into her space, catching Astrid's eyelids closing as his shut naturally. Tentatively, their lips brushed together as they became more familiar and comfortable with the feeling. The warmth radiating from her was incredible and he could have stayed there the rest of the evening bathing in it.

His lips were slightly chapped and as they parted for a brief second in their explorations, he slicked his tongue across his bottom lip accidentally catching Astrid's bottom lip as well.

Hiccup kicked himself as Astrid withdrew out of reach. "Sorry, I didn't do that on purpose."

"It's okay," she reassured. The pink of her cheeks darkened. "I just wasn't expecting it."

The moment had passed. Hiccup's tunic felt sweltering on him at the mistake. He didn't know what to do. Should he try to initiate another kiss? Should he move on and start a chat? Or maybe go to bed and sleep off the embarrassment –

Thankfully, Astrid decided for him.

"Turn around."

Hiccup's brows drew together, questioningly. "Why?"

"Just do it," Astrid ordered, twirling her finger.

Hiccup obliged. He wasn't sure what Astrid had planned, and nearly jumped when she touched his hair, a sensation he was _not_ used to. She smoothed her palms along his scalp, her digits catching a bundle of hair and pulling it to separate from the rest of the strands. She was hard at work at her task.

"What're you doing back there?" Hiccup asked, twisting his neck to glance at her.

Astrid forced him to look forward again. "Braiding."

"I don't really want a braid." Hiccup gave a little yelp when Astrid yanked on the braid she was forming. "But I could get used to it."

Hiccup caught the sly smirk running across Astrid's lips as she leaned into his peripheral vision. She tied off the braid then smoothed her fingertips feather-light down his back, causing a pleasant wave through Hiccup's body.

Hiccup frowned at the loss of her touch as she scooted off the bed to finish her nighttime routine. He reached back and slid fingers down the braid to the end. There were many things he could get used to be close to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: In which Astrid gets what she craves**

"Hey Gobber," Hiccup's voice called from the arena floor, standing by casually as a Deadly Nadder chased the other teens in training. "I noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? A sequel? Maybe a Night Fury pamphlet?"

A blast suddenly scorched the wall beside him. Astrid resisted the urge to not jump down through the chained roof and shake her husband back to his senses.

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled, "you're not even trying!"

Hiccup seized up as the Deadly Nadder spotted him and made a mad dash his way. He looked almost comical as he sped off this way and that before choosing a path through the maze.

"How's your hand, lass?" Gobber's question shook Astrid from her focus on Hiccup and his lack of _trying_ to fight the Deadly Nadder tearing through the maze.

"Better," she replied, distantly. She flexed her right hand, the sting not as sharp as it had been. "I think I'll be ready to return tomorrow."

Gobber's students raced around the maze like trapped mice with Hiccup trailing behind them. The Nadder cornered the twins, both trying to fit in its blind spot but failing. Hiccup slowed right under where Gobber and Astrid were observing.

"Hey, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

Gobber did not look amused. "One has never seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale." He stabbed a finger through the air. "Now get in there!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. It was strange, she mused. Ever since the whole Night Fury fiasco, Hiccup had become overly interested in the elusive dragon species. It was almost like the incident changed his perspective.

Fishleg ran by screaming as the Nadder threw spikes at him, the deadly objects penetrating his shield.

Gobber sighed in frustration and rubbed his aching head. "I fear for our tribe's survival with this lot." His hammer prosthetic gestured toward Astrid. "You're the only one that has any sense around here."

"I don't think Hiccup will ever be ready for battle," Astrid pointed out. She'd been adamantly against his involvement in dragon training, but the Chief had spoken and there was no going back on his order.

"None of these knuckleheads are," Gobber flung an appendage out toward the arena floor, "so he fits right in!"

As if on cue, Snotlout threw his hammer at the Nadder missing it by a mile. "The sun was in my eyes!"

The lame excuse made Astrid roll her eyes. Gobber was right. These knuckleheads weren't fit for battle. She itched to get in there and show them how it was done.

The Nadder hopped onto the top of the maze walls, it's weight no match for the wooden structure and it began to topple like a domino effect.

Hiccup was back again, standing under them. "Has anyone ever seen one in person?" he asked, paying absolutely no mind to the other teens running in terror right passed him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber pointed to the Nadder practically surfing upon the wooden walls as they collapsed.

"Idiot!" Astrid hissed through gritted teeth. She ducked underneath the rails, unsheathing her axe from her back as she leapt down without a thought for her own safety.

She toppled upon Hiccup and they both hit the dusty floor. She shook the stars from her vision, her face incredibly close to her husband's. She tried untangling herself from him, but he ramblings and struggling weren't helping.

"Oooo…love on the battlefield," neither was Tuffnut's remark.

The impact of her jump had caused her axe to embed in Hiccup's shield. She tugged with all her strength to dislodge it, but it wouldn't budge. She gasps at the Nadder came barreling toward them. It took several yanks, but she finally dislodged the shield from Hiccup's grip and smashed it on the Nadder's head just in the nick of time. The dragon retreated, shaking its spiky head.

Adrenaline had taken over in that critical moment. Astrid's hand throbbed and she curled it into itself, ignoring the sharp sting. So much for returning to training tomorrow. Her breathing began to calm, and she spun around to find her husband curled up on the ground.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" she spat at him, pointing her axe that still had a chunk of broken shield stuck to it. "At least try to do _something_, Hiccup! Anything besides paying no attention to the death machine coming at you!"

Astrid pivoted toward the arena entrance and stormed off, her anger lingering in the air. She wanted so badly to keep him safe, but he was making that rather difficult when he freely put himself in the path of danger.

* * *

It was passed sunset when the front door creaked open. Hiccup had run off – _again_ – and stayed gone practically the entire day. Gobber was fit to be tied that his apprentice was slacking on the job for a second day in the row.

Astrid was waiting for him, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl that could spoil milk. "Where were you _this_ time?"

Hiccup froze still holding the door handle. He looked positively stunned and guilty. He swallowed hard then threw on a quirky attitude that was fooling no one. "I went for another walk in the forest. Had to clear my head after training."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Should I be jealous of the forest? It seems you two have been spending way too much time together."

Hiccup took her hand and rested it over his heart. "My heart only belongs to you, milady."

Astrid huffed then gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the little tingle in her chest. She was supposed to be mad at him! For what happened in training and slacking on his duties! He'd fallen back into his irresponsible behavior ever since the dragon raid. His unexpected fascination with Night Furies was becoming a distraction.

But somehow, he'd softened her like butter sitting on a windowsill.

Astrid glared for an extended moment, causing Hiccup's cheesy smile to droop. His hand was still atop hers over his heart, and she twisted her wrist to grab his.

"Come on."

"Where're we going?" nervousness tinged his voice as she dragged him out the door.

"To eat," she replied, moving to grip his hand instead. "Gobber and the rest of the gang are eating around a fire atop the lookout pillar. We're joining them."

It was hard enough being in training with the other teens. "I really don't—"

Astrid gave his arm a quick tug. "Oh, you are."

She heard him groan. There was no escaping this time. After the last few days of screw ups, she was through treating him gently (as gentle as she could manage) as she had been the first few weeks of marriage.

They trekked along in silence for a couple minutes, their footfalls the only sound. Darkness had fallen over Berk and most individuals were either at home or in the Great Hall. She felt Hiccup finally relax in her grip. She focused on his hand in hers. They'd never held hands this long, and it was another little intimate gesture that Astrid could learn to enjoy.

"Y'know," she cut through the quiet of the evening, her recent contemplations manifesting into words, "I bet you and Fishlegs would get along. You're both huge geeks, and Fishlegs knows a hel of a lot about dragons."

"I don't know." The hefty boy was usually projecting the stink eye at Hiccup. "He seems to look down on me."

Astrid glanced over her shoulder, flashing a grin that was caught in the passing torch light. "That's because he's taller than you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Har har, Astrid."

Astrid laugh rang out as she playfully gave his arm another yank. "But really, I think you two would make good friends."

"Maybe—" Hiccup mumbled, unconvinced.

They arrived at the lookout tower, firelight glowing bright from the top. Astrid inwardly lamented releasing Hiccup's hand as they began to climb the stairs. The haughty voice of Snotlout then Gobber's knowledgeable lilt filled the night air. Already a rollicking conversation was in full swing.

"You two made it!" Gobber smiled as they approached the deck. His wrath must have been dissolved – at least, until morning – by a few drinks already in his gullet. "Grab a stick and your choice of meat." He waved at the two buckets of raw chicken and fish.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, noticing his posture was less than confident. His head hung and an arm was secured across his torso as if to shield himself. In training, he seemed fine around the other teens. There was (_loose_) structure in training and he wasn't put on the spot to socialize with the others. In this situation though, there was more chance of interacting.

She promised him she'd take care of him in situations like this, so Astrid reached for his hand once more. Hiccup snapped up his gaze to meet her encouraging smile that she hoped to show him that they were in this together.

Astrid chose the chicken while Hiccup chose a fish. They skewered their meats on the sticks provided and sat down on the bench near the stairs.

It was a perfect night. A full moon illuminated the sea, the gentle churn of the water rippling its light. The fire's heat was just right, driving away the night's chill. The conversation was…lively to say the least. Fishlegs brought up an outrageous thought about if a you could still control your hand after a dragon swallows it. Snotlout, in all his thick-witted glory, proclaimed he'd chop off the legs of any dragon he found…with his face. Yep, he said that.

Astrid shook her head. No wonder why this group was doing so poorly in dragon training. She looked at Hiccup as he listlessly picked at his fish. She softly bumped his shoulder with hers grabbing his attention to exchange small smiles.

"It's the tails and wings you want," Gobber corrected, ripping off a wing from the whole chicken carcass he planned to eat. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

A rustle beside her drew Astrid's attention. Hiccup had gotten to his feet and was setting his half-eaten fish dinner down. "Where're you going?"

Hiccup gestured for her to join him on the stairs so he wouldn't have to raise his voice over the boisterous conversation taking place. "I just thought of something I really need to get done at the forge."

"Do you want some company?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll probably work late. You stay here and enjoy the nice evening and," he glanced around her, "fascinating conversation."

"Okay." Astrid couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that she couldn't join him, "I'll see at home."

Hiccup leaned up to press a kiss to her cheek. Astrid fingertips touched where his lips had just been, shook by how much a simple kiss on the cheek could affect her. She watched him disappear down the spiraling stairs then made her way back to the circle.

She felt someone's gaze on her and looked over to find Ruffnut nodding her head and gawking. The other girl waggled her eyebrows suggestively. All Astrid could do was roll her eyes and go back to roasting her chicken leg, tucking away one more weird behavior from her husband in the past few days.

* * *

She'd fallen asleep with her arm draped over his pillow waiting for him to come home. Hiccup was burning the midnight oil at the forge. How Hiccup could live off a few hours of sleep was a mystery to her.

After weeks and weeks of awaking to his charcoal pencil scratching over parchment, she was in tune to listening for him. She was roused from slumber at a noise of metal thudding on wood. Astrid opened her eyes, blinking away the blur of sleep.

Hiccup had set his lantern down on his desk, his back to her. He pulled off his tunic, exposing his skinny form. Astrid watched entranced by finally catching a glimpse of the skin underneath his usually fully covered body.

She'd become comfortable removing her clothing in front of him. Though Hiccup had not seen her front half completely nude, he'd seen her bare back multiple times. During those times, she could sense his gaze upon her. It was a bit unsettling at first with a boy catching a glimpse of a state that only her mother had seen in recent years. But now that she was used to it, his gaze sent lovely little shivers along her skin without even a single touch.

She continued to watch, the fur blanket tucked under her chin, as Hiccup covered himself with his white nightshirt and removed his tights. He turned and gave a comical double take at finding her staring at him.

"Were in waiting for me?" he asked in a whisper as if speaking any louder would be wrong.

"I tried, but dozed off."

A warm ball of contentment rested in her chest as she watched him join her in bed. It was strange how the haze of sleepiness could affect your way of thinking. All Astrid wanted right there was to be close to her husband, and that same sleepy haze gave her fortitude to be forward about it.

She sidled over to Hiccup, lifted his arm, and cuddled up against his side with her head resting on his chest. She barely noticed the hesitancy of his arm wrapping around her as she snuggled her head to find the most comfortable place on his bony chest. She finally settled on his right breast.

A comfortable warmth radiated from him that seeped into Astrid's skin. His palm idly rubbed across her back. This was what she had been craving.

"I'm happy your home," she murmured into his nightshirt.

She vaguely registered his cheek pressing gently onto the crown of her head. "Me too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: In which an eel becomes an effective weapon**

The fingers of consciousness crept upon him as Hiccup entered the waking world. The break of dawn faintly washed the bedroom with the first beams of sunshine. Hiccup tried to move, but his arm was stuck under something. As the memories from just a few hours ago came tumbling back, his heart sped up its pace.

Astrid had curled up against him and silently prompted him to wrap his arm around her. Resting his palm on her waist was nothing compared to her entire body flush against him. Sure, they'd touched and kissed and (finally!) held hands for longer than a brief moment, but never had they been this close, not even for a simple hug.

As he watched his wife sleeping in the early morning light, Hiccup was caught up in the surreal notion that this was his life. Only four months prior Astrid didn't even give him a second glance, but now she desired for him to hold her as if they were lovers. They were friends, smitten for one another. One day, they could – they _would_ \- be lovers.

Hiccup's breath caught and his mouth went dry at the prospect. Before their arranged marriage, he'd reasoned in his young mind that he was in love with Astrid Hofferson. She was everything a Viking could ask for. Hiccup realized that his infatuation was just a crush and that getting to know Astrid as a person was truly what formed the love in his heart for her now.

His thoughts suddenly switched to the day before. The _Night Fury_. It was crazy to believe that a Viking could befriend a dragon, but there he was sharing a "meal" with the Night Fury and drawing in the sand together. It'd taken a few hours to gain the dragon's trust, but Hiccup had left the cove with the cool touch of the Night Fury's nose on his palm.

Gobber's words from the evening before had propelled his creative mind to build a prosthetic tail for the dragon. He had to save this dragon, and giving him the ability to fly again was the only way. The plan for today was to make the Night Fury happy with a full belly while attaching the new tail. It would be a challenge, but Hiccup wasn't afraid of trying.

The day would leave him flying or falling, or maybe both.

* * *

Hiccup had spent his whole life trying to find a way to _kill_ a dragon when he could have just drove them off with…eels. Yep, plain ole' eels. The Night Fury, who he'd dubbed _Toothless _after yesterday's bonding, reared up in terror at the sight of the eel in the basket of fish Hiccup had brought him.

"Having an eel around would of made dragon raids a whole lot easier," Hiccup muttered as he carefully stepped up to Toothless' half-tail.

In the last few days, he'd learned more about this one dragon than any book could have taught him. The Book of Dragons was good for one thing: describing how a dragon killed its victims. Spending time with Toothless had been the most educational experience of Hiccup's short life.

"That's was a good first try today, huh, buddy?"

The prosthetic tail had worked. Toothless had soared through the air, unceremoniously with Hiccup hanging on for dear life. The only problem was Toothless couldn't control the tail, but Hiccup's mind was already cooking up an idea to help with that and it would involve teamwork.

Hiccup was soaring at the prospect of flying with a dragon. His fingers itched to get back to the forge and craft a saddle and rig to control the new tail fin. But all that would have to wait for today. Responsibilities were calling him back to the village, but it could wait a few more minutes.

Her nose wasn't quite right, but it was hard to capture any image perfectly when drawing in dirt. Toothless watched over his shoulder, much like he did the day before. A low, questioning rumble hummed from Toothless. Hiccup glanced at the dragon, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips.

"This is my wife, Astrid," he explained, pointing his stick at the picture in the dirt. At the bewildered gleam in Toothless' eyes, he reworded to something the dragon might understand better, "Astrid is my mate." He dropped the stick and laced his fingers. "Me and her. Together. Forever."

A look of understanding crossed the dragon's expressive green eyes.

"Do you have a mate? A together forever?" Hiccup asked, curiously. As far as he knew, Toothless was the only Night Fury in the perimeter of Berk.

Toothless gave a little whine as he bowed his head.

Hiccup reached out to pat his friend's head. "There's always a chance you'll find a mate one day, buddy. Trust me, I never thought me and Astrid had a chance, but now," lovely blue eyes accompanied by a bright smile flashed in his mind's eyes, "we really have something special."

* * *

Today's training lesson was in teamwork. The goal was to wrangle the Hideous Zippleback into its cage with your teammate. Hiccup inwardly begged Gobber to team him up with Astrid, who'd returned to dragon training the day before. But when Gobber announced, "Hiccup, you're with Fishlegs," his whole body deflated. At least he wasn't teamed up with his meathead cousin.

Speaking of Snotlout, him and Tuffnut were getting their butts blown off at the moment by the Hideous Zippleback.

Astrid's words from a couple days ago cropped up in his mind as he joined Fishlegs by the railing to watch the epic fail in progress. Maybe Fishlegs would be open to talk to him if Snotlout and the twins weren't around. Maybe if Hiccup took the first step, they could start a conversation.

"Hey…uh, Fishlegs."

The larger boy glanced over at him in surprise, his overbite resting on his bottom lip. "Uh…hey, Hiccup."

The awkwardness was thicker than yak's milk, but Hiccup was willing to try to make a friend. "So, you like learning about dragons?"

Fishlegs tipped his head and shoulder, nonchalantly. "Yeah."

Hiccup mentioned the first species from the Book of Dragons that came to mind. "The speed stinger sounds cool - paralyzing its victims with the stinger of its tail. I wonder how long you'd be paralyzed. Or the Scouldron shooting scolding hot water from its mouth. That would definitely hurt."

Hiccup glanced over at Fishlegs to gage his reaction. The boy's face was slowly exploding into a wide smile and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Finally, someone read the Book of Dragons!" Fishlegs squeed in an outrageously high pitch that caught Hiccup off guard.

That little starter topic opened a flood gate. Hiccup had never seen Fishlegs so animated. It was like a completely different person stood in front of him. They discussed various types of dragons, the concerning screams of Snotlout and Tuffnut from the arena floor muted as they chatted.

It wasn't long before it was their turn to wrangle the Hideous Zippleback back into its pen. Fishlegs stood with his back to Hiccup, rambling off facts about the Zippleback, as Gobber released the two-headed menace once again.

Hiccup suspected the dragon to be furious with this second go-around. He doubted Fishlegs would be any help wrangling the Zippleback. The scholarly boy didn't seem to have a slaying bone in his boy. Hiccup could relate.

A popping blast exploded from the cage, and the Zippleback emerged from the smoke. Fishlegs' screams rang off the stone walls as he and Hiccup dodged the charging dragon.

"Be authoritative with this leather sack!" Gobber's voice yelled from somewhere in the distance.

"How can you be authoritative when it wants to kill you?!" Fishleg retorted in a panic.

The Zippleback seemed to prefer the terrified boy and continued its pursuit. Fishleg's short legs were getting slower and clumsier, and it was no surprise when he tripped face down on the hard ground. The Zippleback reared up, flashing its wings and screeching.

Hiccup knew this was his opportunity. He wasn't 100% sure this would work. Maybe only Night Furies were frightened by eels, but there was no better time than now to test it out.

"Back!" he ordered as he jumped between Fishlegs and the Zippleback. "Back! Back!" The dragon began to recoil, alarmed at the small amount of eel sticking out of Hiccup's vest.

"Now don't you make me tell you again! Back into your cage." Hiccup couldn't believe this was working! That meant that possibly all dragons were spooked by eels.

"Now think about what you've done," he said casually. The Zippleback shrank against the wall as he tossed the eel into the cage.

Hiccup shut the cage door and turned around to find Gobber and the other teens at the entrance of the arena, staring at him. The sight was a bit comical, really, with wide eyes and mouths hanging slightly agape.

"That was sick!" Snotlout broke the silence, apparently forgetting he was complimenting his cousin.

Fishlegs was the first to rush him. "That was insane, Hiccup! How did you do that?!"

"Yeah, tell us your secret, oh dragon master," Tuffnut bowed his head as if addressing royalty.

Hiccup wiped his palms on his vest. "Uh, I was being authoritative like Gobber said to be." He nodded a little too exaggerated to further his point. "Yep, be authoritative. That's the key." Thumbing to the side, he added, "So, uh, am I done? I got some things I need to, uh…yep. Gone."

Hiccup dashed out of the arena before he was questioned any further. He had more pressing matters than caging a dragon…like helping a certain Night Fury break free of his own cage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: In which Astrid's suspicions come to light**

It was difficult to find comfort when you were constantly on alert for dragon raids or enemy attacks. Astrid learned at a tender age that this was how life as a Viking played out, and she adapted as only one with a fighting spirit could.

She couldn't fathom that true comfort could be ultimately achieved. But there she was, cuddled up next to Hiccup, feeling the most comfortable she'd ever felt in her life. Like the treacherous world around them was only a faded notion.

When she stirred the next morning, Astrid was disappointed to discover Hiccup was already out of bed. She climbed down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes and donning her nightgown, to find no sign of her husband. She frowned trying to ignore the sharp twinge in her chest.

Waiting for her on the kitchen table was a note beside a plate of cakes from the bakery, still warm and savory-smelling. Astrid picked up the note scrolled on the back of a discarded sketch:

_Sorry I had to leave early. More catching up to do at the forge. See you at training!_

Astrid sighed. At least he was trying to be responsible again, but why did it have to be at the cost of spending the morning together after such an intimate breakthrough the night before? She picked up a cake and stuffed it in her mouth.

* * *

The Zippleback was proving to be a difficult dragon to handle, but honestly, all the dragons so far had been a challenge for this bunch. Astrid's fingers clinched around the axe handle, prepared to jump in and save Hiccup once again. What happened next shocked her.

Hiccup had driven the Zippleback into its cage with no weapon, shut the door, and casually turned around as if he'd just let a pet out to go potty. She'd been too stunned to speak up at first, but after he hurried off to Thor-knows-where, she took off to catch up with him.

Oh, he wasn't getting away that easy! Hiccup could run off and fool everyone else, but Astrid wasn't buying it. She dashed after her twig of a husband, ready to do whatever it took to get answers.

She caught a flash of him running toward the forge and hastened through an alley of huts to cut him off. She jumped out from between two huts, dragging Hiccup into the alley and slamming his back against a wall.

"Ahh!" Hiccup cried out, eyes screwed shut and teeth clinched. He opened his eyes, surprised. "What are you doing, Astrid?"

"Spill," Astrid commanded. She stepped back and crossed arms over her chest.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head, where it most likely collided with the wooden wall. "Spill what?"

"You can fool the others with your ridiculous excuse, but I want to know the truth. How did you get that dragon back in its cage?"

"I did what Gobber said to do."

Astrid planted a hand on either side of on the wall, caging Hiccup in. In another situation, this would have been a nice position to steal a kiss. But kissing was the last thing on her mind.

"Waving your arms at it scared it back into the cage?"

Hiccup's eyes shifted to the side for a brief second. "Yeah…" he dragged out.

The longer he sustained the lie, the more ire boiled in Astrid's blood. She was about to yell at him when a whiff of a strange smell alerted her senses. She leaned down, sniffing his vest. She scrunched her nose as she straightened up.

Usually Hiccup smelled of smoke and ash, but not this- "Why do you smell like eel?"

Hiccup's mouth open. "Uh…"

"I know you don't like eel, so why do you smell like one?" When he didn't answer, Astrid pushed a palm into his chest. "Well?"

"Okay, okay. I've been studying dragons a lot more lately and found out that they're afraid of eels. Are you going to tell Gobber?"

Astrid narrowed her eyes at Hiccup's pleading face. She could tell Gobber about the cheating in training, but everyone had been so impressed by her small husband's achievement. She didn't want to take that from him. Not after a lifetime of criticism. "No, I won't." She sighed, pondering the irony of the situation. "All that weapons training I've taught you and you use an _eel_ to fight a dragon."

"You know me—"

"The sad part is, it doesn't seem strange for you to pull something like this."

Hiccup grinned. "See?"

Astrid clinched her fists and growled. "It's a good thing I like you." She eyed him, wondering how this unconventional boy could break down the hardcore approach of how a Viking should act. That cute little gap-tooth grin of his may have played a part in it.

* * *

The next couple of weeks brought a few more suspicious incidents. Hiccup lulled a Deadly Nadder to sleep, coaxed a Terrible Terror back into its cage, and reduced a Gronckle into a scaly puddle of contentment – all without any force. The rest of the recruits were blindly impressed by his tricks, and even Gobber proclaimed Hiccup had a "way with the beasts."

Astrid knew better. Every time Hiccup managed to pacify a dragon in training, she'd approach him in privacy and weed out the truth. Hiccup claimed all these tricks were from his research.

"And just where are you researching all of this from?"

"The Book of Dragons," was Hiccup's reply, looking her directly in the eyes.

Astrid could tell there was something off about his demeanor. His behavior was weirder than usual. Along with the suspicious activity from dragon training, Hiccup disappeared a lot. He was gone most mornings, leaving breakfast for her on the kitchen table or simmering in a pot above the firepit. He barely ate lunch with her anymore.

His excuse every time was he had to catch up on work at the forge.

Astrid asked Gobber if they'd been swamped lately, but he said the workload was low since the latest expedition had left a week ago. Three ships had sailed out that early morning in another attempt to locate the Dragons Nest. Stoick had stopped by to bid his son and daughter-in-law a farewell before shipping out. He was pleased that maybe for the next campaign they'd both be at his side. Hiccup had seemed shook by the idea, but Astrid found it a great honor to fight alongside her Chief one day.

Besides the explanations for dragon training and ducking out on meals with her, there were other things that rose Astrid's suspicion. Like the fishy smell on his clothes. She found herself sniffing his tunic one evening after he'd changed into his nightshirt. He'd never smelled of fish before, but his green tunic held a lingering fishy odor, along with another smell that she wasn't quite sure what it was. It was almost like the smell of seafoam and moisture.

After Hiccup managed to make the Zippleback chase its tail during training (which everyone had a good laugh over), Astrid was convinced that these tricks could _not _possibly be in the Book of Dragons.

The next morning, alone since Hiccup left early once again, she read through the Book, taking in every detail on every page until her eyes stung and the cake pile was crumbs.

Her heart thumped in anger as she slammed the book closed. Not one page in the entire book mentioned the tricks Hiccup had been using. _Not one page_! She slammed her clinched fists on the tabletop, rattling the plate nearby. He'd lied to her and now she was going to get the truth. Even if it meant forcing it out of him.

* * *

Astrid stormed over to the forge, ready to extract the truth from her husband, but when she arrived, there was no sign of Hiccup.

"Where is he?" she asked Gobber as he held a sword over hot coals.

"Gone. Around this time every day for the last two weeks."

Indignation burned in her chest and lit up her cheeks. He was not only missing lunch with her, but skipping out on work in the afternoons too?

"Where has he been going?"

"To Hel if I know, lass." Gobber shrugged before setting the sword on the anvil to hammer out. He raised his voice over the twangy beating on the metal. "I'm not his wife! You are!"

Astrid crossed her arms, seething. There was only one excuse that came to mind for all the lies and sneaking off and lack of time spent with her…

Hiccup had to be training with someone else in secret! But who was training him?

Astrid knew just about everyone on Berk, and no one had ever confronted dragons the way that Hiccup was doing in the arena.

That evening, she couldn't look at him without anger roiling up. She'd decided to follow him the next day and confront him when the truth was finally revealed. She retired to bed early, but sleep evaded her, especially after the mattress sunk with Hiccup's weight.

Her back was to him and her eyes stared forward in the dark as she felt him shift to face her. His hand reached out, hovering over her waist just like it used to in the first few weeks of their marriage. He was unsure whether he had permission to touch her after she'd made her mood clear that evening. He didn't ask what was wrong and that made her seethe inwardly even more.

For some reason, even with her ire hanging like a heavy mantle on her shoulders, she couldn't help the sharp ache that reverberated through her when he dropped his hand and turned his back to her.

* * *

It was ridiculous to spy on her husband, but she had to know what he was up to. There were too many lies. Too many excuses. Too many secrets.

Hiccup bid Gobber goodbye and rushed off toward the forest. Astrid tried her best to be stealthy without losing sight of him, but it seemed Hiccup knew his way through the trees better than she did. She lost him at a tree that had been broken in half, its splintered form poking into the air like long spikes.

Astrid had no time to investigate the scene. Her footsteps picked up speed as she tried to catch up to Hiccup, but it was no use. He'd disappeared into the thick of the brush.

She growled in frustration and stomped her boot. How did that little weasel elude her so easily? Did he know she was following him?

She trekked a little further, finding no sign of Hiccup. She was about to return to the village and try again another day when a black object streaked through the sky above her.

Astrid ducked, her breath catching in her throat and heart taking speed. She squinted not believing what she saw. The silhouette matched the Night Fury drawing in Hiccup's sketchbook. As it tilted just slightly, she swore she spied a head full of auburn hair atop the black dragon. She blinked thinking she was seeing things.

The dragon glided out of sight. When she felt it was safely far enough away, she dashed off in the direction of the village. She had to tell the Chief about the most deadliest dragon casually flying about their island. She had to save her village from the destruction that was bound to come.

She leapt onto a fallen log and was about to jump off the other side, but her feet never hit the ground. Her yelp ripped through the trees as the forest floor drew farther away from her. Her heart pounded as loudly as her screams, and her insides were free falling even though she was rising in the air.

Astrid looked up to find a black claw wrapped firmly around her forearm. That claw was attached to a dragon she'd never seen before. It glanced down at her, its large green eyes observing her.

"Freya, Frig, this isn't - AHHHHHH!" she rambled frantically as the ground sped by from a frightening height.

The supposed Night Fury was most likely taking her to its nest to make her into a magnificent feast. She'd fight with all her might to the bitter end, even if it meant jabbing relentlessly at the inside of the dragon's belly after it swallowed her.

For a split second, the crazy notion that breaking free and falling hundreds of feet would be less painful. But the beast had a tight grip on her and wasn't about to let go.

It suddenly descended into a cove surrounded by rocky cliffs and a crystal-clear lake set in the middle. The dragon dropped her from several feet before landing. Astrid fell to the soft grass with one final scream of horror. She jumped to her feet, swaying from the turbulence of being whisked through the air. She unsheathed her axe and let out a warrior's cry, prepared to do as much damage as possible.

"Astrid, STOP!"

At the unexpected sound of Hiccup's voice, Astrid halted in mid-attack stance. Her body was practically vibrating from shock and adrenaline, and she stared at Hiccup for a good five seconds to register if he were even real.

Hiccup stood between her and the black dragon, both hands held up as if keeping her and the dragon at bay. He was surprisingly succeeding on both ends.

Her wide eyes flicked from Hiccup to the dragon. It bared its teeth at her, its ears flattened to its head, and a low hiss emitted from its open mouth. She gripped her axe tighter. Her breath shuttered. The dragon was ready to attack at any second, and the only thing keeping it from that intent was her skinny, little husband.

"Its okay," Hiccup addressed the dragon before directing back to her, "Astrid, put down the axe. You're spooking him."

"I'm spooking _him_?" Astrid looked at Hiccup like he'd lost his mind. "Who is _him_?"

He gestured to her then the dragon. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

The dragon hissed louder, the sound sending a cold shiver up Astrid's spine.

"This is my mate," Hiccup told the dragon. He motioned at her then to himself before lacing his fingers together, "My together forever."

At those words, the dragon's eyes widened, his mouth full of sharp teeth closed, and he sat back on his haunches, watching her curiously.

"There we go, bud." Hiccup patted the dragon's head affectionately as if they were friends. They probably were, judging from this whole insane situation. "Astrid, you can put the axe down. Toothless won't hurt you."

"I'd rather not, Hiccup," she replied with a sense of apprehension in her voice.

The dragon let out a low rumble as its eyes narrowed at her once more. Hiccup quietly reassured the dragon everything was all right.

He stepped slowly up to her, keeping his calming gaze on her face the entire time. He grasped the axe handle and lightly pulled. When Astrid didn't let go, Hiccup said softly, "It's okay, Astrid."

Astrid felt as if she were watching herself from a distance as her grip on the axe loosened and Hiccup took it gently from her. She didn't take her eyes off the dragon watching them.

A smiling Hiccup popped his head into her peripheral vision. "See? We can all be friends."

All the anger and frustration she'd been storing inside her the past two weeks suddenly exploded in a mass of jabs. "Hiccup, what in Thor's name are you thinking?!" she yelled, smacking her husband's thin frame with balled fists. "This was your secret the whole time! You weren't training with someone else or getting tips from the Book of Dragons! You have a _pet_ dragon!"

The dragon snarled, moving back into a defensive position.

"It's okay, bud!" Hiccup hunched over from her blows. "She's not hurting me. OW! Why would you do that?!"

Astrid had snatched his hand, bending it backwards at the wrist. "That's for all the lies!"

"Astrid," Hiccup said through gritted teeth as he recovered from her thrashing. "Please, give me a chance to explain."

Astrid kept her fists balled at her sides, turning up her chin in defiance. "I'm not listening to anything you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak," Hiccup hopped onto the dragon and offered his hand, his stupid face sincere and hopeful, "just let me show you."


	19. Chapter 19

_Writer's note: Thank you to everyone who had read this fic! The comments are very much appreciated :) _

* * *

**Chapter 19: In which an alliance is formed in the sky**

"You want me to get on that…_thing_?" Distaste dripped off Astrid's tongue. She scrunched her nose at the annoyed snort that blew from the dragon's nostrils aimed toward her. Apparently, he didn't appreciate her attitude.

Hiccup splayed his hands out. "That's sorta the point of how I'd show you how cool Toothless is."

Astrid eyed him doubtfully. "And you've been riding this dragon for how long?"

"About two and a half weeks." A thoughtful expression crossed Hiccup's face. "I was clinging to his tail the first time, so I don't necessarily count that ride."

Astrid huffed. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this. "Hiccup, I swear to Thor, if this thing throws me off, you better pray to Odin I don't survive, because you will experience my axe handle being shoved up in places the sun doesn't shine. And then I'll divorce you."

Hiccup drew in a deep breath. "Fair enough."

Astrid cringed as she climbed atop the dragon's back to sit behind Hiccup. She'd glared at him as she shooed away his offered hand. Her skin crawled at the feel of the dragon's warm scales through the material of her tights. She didn't know where to rest her hands and held arms out at her sides as if she'd be poisoned instantly if her skin came in contact with the dragon's hide.

Hiccup leaned close to the dragon's head. "Toothless, be gentle."

The dragon sunk low to the ground, wiggling its tail and Astrid assumed it was preparing to launch.

"You might want to hold on," Hiccup suggested the split second before the dragon shot into the air.

It was official. She'd gone mad, and it was all her scrawny husband's fault.

Astrid had been through many terrifying situations. A Monstrous Nightmare had torched her roof and crawled into her home when she was a little girl. She'd stood her ground with her little axe clinched in her fists, ready to defend her home from the flaming demon.

But fighting dragons and flying on the backs of them were two completely different circumstances and facing down the fiery Nightmare as a child seemed like a picnic on the shoreline compared to the weightless feeling of shooting to the sky with no guarantee of plummeting to your death.

A bloodcurdling scream reverberated through her as she grabbed for anything to hold on to. Her legs wrapped around Hiccup's waist as one hand found his shoulder guard, and another latched onto to his hair. She yanked herself upright, Hiccup's small frame barely keeping both of them in the saddle.

The dragon leveled out at an alarming height over the sea. Astrid pressed her torso up against Hiccup's back and gripped both arms around his chest.

"He's not usually like this," Hiccup laughed nervously, glancing back at her. "Oh no—" he managed to slip out before the dragon plummeted at a speed only the gods were capable of.

"I'm sorry!" Astrid blurted out, pressing her forehead into Hiccup's back so hard she could have pushed right through him. The dragon had seemed okay with her until she'd insulted him. She didn't realize dragons could get insulted. But in this moment, that was the explanation that popped in her head and she had to make it right, or else she'd die of fright and that would be the most embarrassing death imaginable. "I'm sorry for calling _him_ a thing, all right?!"

There was sudden jerk upwards, as if strings had been yanked, and the dragon leveled out.

Astrid clung to her husband's small frame, eyes screwed shut and breath ragged from her lungs. The wind blew across her bare arms in a nice, steady stream as the dragon glided straightforward.

"You can open your eyes, milady," Hiccup's gentle voice encouraged. She was suddenly aware of his hand covering her and his thumb grazing over her knuckles in a soothing manner.

The ends of Hiccup's hair tickled her face as she dislodged from his back. Astrid squinted as the wind blew in her eyes. White air surrounded them, and she realized they were soaring through the clouds.

The comfort of Hiccup's touch faded as he withdrew his hand to hang on to the saddle. Astrid swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Fear was replaced by curiosity as she grasped Hiccup's shoulder with one hand and reached out to touch the clouds with the other.

A laugh of relief escaped her as she watched a cloud ribbon through her fingers. She completely forgot that she was a mountain high off the ground, and that height was achieved by riding a dragon. She looked out, unafraid. A city of clouds was all around them. Her heart quickened, but this time it was from the amazing sight she was currently beholding.

Hiccup glanced over her shoulder, beaming at her. His delight gave her the encouragement to let go of his shoulder and throw both arms into the air. The damp coolness of the clouds caused a shiver to ripple along her skin.

The dragon glided lower, exiting the cover of the clouds. Astrid gasped at the horizon as the sun was beginning to set. Rich and glowing orange painted the sky. The sea raced by in a magnificent blur of white caps and dark streaks. She'd never seen anything this extraordinary.

They circled away from the sunset, the dark of evening now shrouding the sky.

Through a patch of clouds, they emerged onto the brilliant sight of the village of Berk. They passed the great stone statues of the past kings, their wide mouths glowing with eternal flames. Astrid was awestruck. Never had she seen Berk from such an amazing viewpoint. The torches were like little yellow dots scattered all over the shelves of the isle. Her mouth formed a silent 'wow' at the lights glittering in her eyes.

Astrid rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder, snaking her arms around his middle and hugging against him. A warmth had seeped into her belly and little sparks tingled her limbs.

"What do you think of the ride?" Hiccup asked, breaking the spell that had mesmerized her.

"I have to admit, it's pretty cool," which was completely an understatement compared to the thrill teeming inside her. She rolled her chin on his shoulder to get a better view of the side of his face. "Hiccup, why didn't you tell me about him?"

She noticed in the moonlight Hiccup's knuckles tightening on the saddle. After a tentative moment, he asked far too softly as if afraid of the answer she'd provide, "What would you have done if I did?"

Astrid waited a several seconds to answer. For the first time ever, she didn't like what she was about to say concerning a dragon. "I probably would have told your father and he'd have killed him," she swallowed hard, "or I would have tried to kill him myself."

She felt the deep breath in Hiccup's back. "And in both of those cases, I would have lost the two most important individuals in my life."

Hiccup's brokenness in those words stabbed deep into Astrid's stomach. She slid her forehead to rest against his shoulder blade and screwed her eyes shut tightly. An ache like none she'd ever experienced burdened her heart. She couldn't imagine losing Hiccup. Not now.

They'd only been married a few months. They hadn't made confessions of love for one another, or even consummated their marriage. But Astrid knew right then that if she lost him from death or other circumstances, she wouldn't recover. Her lips left barely a kiss on the back of his throat, the need to be close to him stronger than ever.

Even after the lying and the secrets and befriending the enemy, everything in Astrid's being was being pulled to stick with Hiccup. It went against everything she stood for her entire life, but by his side was more important now than traditional thinking that had been ingrained in her since birth.

By the time they'd landed, Astrid had convinced herself to call the dragon by name. It would take getting used to, being tolerate toward a dragon, but she was willing.

Astrid hopped off Toothless first. "Thanks for the ride," she said to him, feeling awkward speaking directly to a dragon. Toothless seemed to understand and warbled cheerfully back at her.

Hiccup joined her on the ground, his head hung low. He sucked in his bottom lip, seeming to prepare himself for what was to come. "Will you keep Toothless a secret?" He met her gaze suddenly with a look of determination and resolve, along with a twinge of pain in his voice. "Because if you're not, me and him will be gone before morning. Just give us a head start is all I ask."

Astrid scrunched her cheeks, his plan throwing her for a loop. She reared her elbow back, landing a punch to his forearm. "You're not going anywhere. I'll keep your secret."

Hiccup grabbed his arm, throwing her an incredulous look. "Okay, but you didn't have to hit me to give me the answer."

Astrid leaned on her left hip, folding arms over her chest. "Oh, that was actually for kidnapping me and making me think I was about to be eaten by a dragon."

"Well, just trying to sweep my girl off her feet." How nonchalant.

The corny remark sent a little wave of giddiness through her. How did he have such an effect on her! She hauled him in by the leather strap across his chest and let him know how she really felt about being swept off her feet. She didn't give him time to react before breaking the kiss. A goofy little grin formed on his face causing heat to rise in her cheeks.

Toothless chose that moment to rejoin them, his thirst after the flight satisfied by the crystal clear lake. He nudged Hiccup's arm, and Hiccup smiled at Toothless, patting his head. The dragon seemed gentle and friendly, nothing like Astrid had ever seen before. How could a dragon be this way?

"Thank you, Astrid, for keeping Toothless a secret," Hiccup acknowledged with a stroke of gratitude. A ripple of fervor made its way through Astrid seeing how much this meant to him. If there was one thing she'd learned about Hiccup since their nuptials, it was how passionate he could be for what was important to him.

"Don't make me regret it," she added, because she trusted Hiccup but her trust in Toothless was still on trial.

Hiccup cracked that gaped-tooth smile of his. "We won't." He scrubbed his knuckle between Toothless' ears. "Right, bud?"

Toothless pointed his nose in the air, warbling.

The moon hung high and the evening's chill had set in. "We better get home. It's getting late."

Hiccup nodded, solemnly. He scratched under Toothless' chin. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Toothless gave a rumble in response, flicking his tongue out to lick Hiccup's cheek. Astrid turned away before she reacted out of instinct. The shock of a dragon not consuming her husband whole was too much to handle for the time being.

She held out her hand for Hiccup to take. He glanced down at the offer unsure, as if not believing she wanted him to hold her hand. Why did he doubt her physical affection still?

Hiccup finally accepted it, and she squeezed his hand reassuring him that everything was okay. She didn't know how long their secret would stay concealed or what would happen if it were ever discovered. For now, she would do everything within her power to keep the dragon safe, for Hiccup's sake.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: In which Hiccup has a crazy idea...**

**She _knew_.**

Astrid knew probably the greatest secret to ever slip onto Berk. A Berkian befriending the enemy.

She knew, and somehow, they were still okay.

Nothing could shake the smile off Hiccup's face as he and Astrid made their way to the cove. Three days had passed since Astrid discovered his secret friendship. He'd worked on helping Astrid and Toothless bonding, which was easier than Hiccup had expected. Both were willing to adjust to each other, and it especially helped that Astrid trusted him enough to let herself be vulnerable around the enemy.

Toothless bounded up to them with an excited gummy smile splitting his wide face. For the first time in years, Hiccup felt _wanted._ He'd been shunned for so long, people groaning when he walked up or skittering away whenever he strolled by. Even though Gobber treated him like a friend (or maybe more like a son), the blacksmith was technically his boss and needed him for other reasons besides companionship.

Unconditional friendship was different. Toothless' happy greetings of slobbery licks and nose nudging for scratches made Hiccup's day. They wrestled and played chase. They were a team in the air, learning to work together as if they were two broken pieces becoming whole when they were fitted together.

On the other side of Hiccup was his young bride. She was more than he could ever dream of asking for. Her unexpected (and miraculous) acceptance of Toothless made his heart soar higher than he'd ever flown on the back of his dragon. He wanted to show her everything. To give Astrid the most amazing experiences a Viking had ever lived to witness.

Hiccup stepped onto the pedal and rounded over Toothless' back, settling into the saddle. Excitement teemed through him as Astrid took his hand and hopped in behind him. She immediately wrapped around him, and Hiccup glanced down at the lovely arms that adorned his middle.

There was one particular destination Hiccup had in mind, but it could wait. Right now, they were living in the moment.

Toothless launched into the air, hanging low above the spiky tops of the trees. The echo of the sea drew closer and suddenly, Toothless dipped below the trees flying over the sandy shoreline until they were over the choppy waves of the sea. The sea spray coated their faces and exposed skin.

Toothless glided low until they reached a sea stack. He climbed the length of it, landing with a soft thud atop. The light in Astrid's blue gaze told Hiccup exactly what she thought about the endless seascape.

"Great view, huh?"

"It's amazing."

After a minute of watching the glistening, rippling water, Toothless peeled away from the sea stack and glided onward onto the open waters. Astrid's arms tightened around Hiccup's waist at the sight of a pod of Thunderdrums leaping in and out of the sea. He patted her elbow reassuringly.

"They won't bother us."

It was jarring the first time him and Toothless flew over the pod of Thunderdrums a few days prior. Toothless didn't seem worried, as if him and the pod were familiar with each other and knew both weren't a threat. After the initial concern wore off, Hiccup found delight in watching the wide-bodied dragons leaping happily along the surface. They didn't seem so fearsome in their natural environment, minding their own business.

"How do you feel about a campfire dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

Hiccup leaned down and whispered in Toothless' ear. The dragon warbled in reply and began a diving decent. A gasp followed by laughter reverberated on Hiccup's back and in his ear, leaving his insides vibrating. Just a few days Astrid hid her face into his back when Toothless made a dive. How things had changed since that first ride.

Toothless skimmed the surface and pulled back up with a pile of fish between his jaws. The island of destination materialized on the horizon. In a minute's time, they were landing on a rocky shore. The rock formations created stacks and plateaus all around the edge of the island.

Toothless dropped his catch onto the ground and dashed off passed the formations.

"Where's he going?" Astrid wondered, watching the dragon leave with mild trepidation.

"Gather the firewood closer inland," Hiccup replied, busying himself with sorting through the pile of fish.

A rounded firepit lined with stones sat close by, and Astrid wandered over to examine it. "I take it you two have been here before."

"Yep." Hiccup threw two pollacks over by the firepit before standing and wiping his hands on his vest. "Hope you don't mind some dinner guests."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him as she folded her arms to cup her elbows. "What kind of guest?" she asked, carefully.

Hiccup grinned at his secret. "You'll see."

Toothless returned with firewood and soon a roaring fire was ready to cook their meal. It hadn't been more than a couple minutes since they began cooking that the fast shutter of wings was heard headed their way.

"Terrible Terrors!" Astrid announced. She jumped to her feet and brandished the dagger from her belt.

"It's okay!" Hiccup moved to stop her before the quickly approaching Terrors made their way up to them. "They're friends."

At the growl from Toothless, Astrid held tight to her dagger. "Toothless thinks otherwise."

Hiccup chuckled at the irony of how quickly Astrid was placing her trust in Toothless. "He's just a big greedy grump. He only shares food with me. And you now, I guess." He bent to one knee, grabbing up a fish. "Hey, you hungry, little guys?" Ignoring Toothless' apprehension, he tossed a fish to each Terror. The little dragons gulped down their dinner, squeaking in satisfaction and licking their chops.

Astrid replaced her dagger and sat back against Toothless' belly. "I'm guessing you've met these dragons before?"

"A little over a week ago." Hiccup joined her, settling in on the warm belly of his dragon and sticking his fish over the fire. "I wasn't sure how they'd react to me at first, but then something unexpected happened."

Astrid looked expectantly at him. "What happened?"

Hiccup grinned. "You'll see."

Not even a minute later, one of the green Terrors came scuttling over. He eyed them curiously, sniffing toward Astrid's way. It gave a little squawk and skittered into the small space between him and Astrid. Astrid shrank away at first, gripping her stick, ready to use it as a weapon if need be. Hiccup raised his hand to calm her. The little dragon curled up into a ball, it's body cozy touching both their hips.

Hiccup smiled over at Astrid, her astonished expression sending a wave of contentment through him. She hesitantly lowered her free hand, fingertips brushing the Terror's head between its horns. The little dragon purred happily at the touch.

"First a Night Fury. Now Terrible Terrors." Astrid let out a breathy, unbelieving laugh. "What are you, Hiccup, some sort of dragon whisperer?"

"No," Hiccup replied, flat out. This was his chance to voice his opinion to someone who was willing to listen. "I just think everything we know about dragons is _wrong_."

* * *

There had to be a way to show all of Berk that dragons weren't the ruthless, food-stealing, fire-destroying monsters everyone thought they were. There had to be a way to stop the war and bring peace. These thoughts had been on Hiccup's mind ever since Astrid discovered Toothless and accepted the dragon in peace. 300 years of war could come to a halt if only he could formulate a plan.

Hiccup sat with his back to the headboard, staring at the wall ahead in the dim light of the bedroom. His mind ablaze with thoughts. He felt Astrid roll over and cup his knee underneath their fur blanket. "What's on your mind and why aren't you over there not scratching it out on paper?"

Hiccup chuckled softly. She knew him too well nowadays. "This is something I can't draw out."

Astrid propped up on an elbow. "Then what is it?"

Hiccup let out a deep sigh then gestured out toward the window. "If we can show everyone on Berk how dragons really are—"

"What do you plan to do?" A smirk crossed Astrid's face. "Give everyone on Berk a ride on Toothless like you did for me?"

Hiccup looked at her with indignation, but there was a gleam in his eye. "What if we train the arena dragons? Like I did with Toothless! We can train them and show Berk that dragons aren't what we thought they were for all these years!"

Doubt crept in Astrid's voice. "I don't know, Hiccup. What if Toothless and the Terrible Terrors are just wildcards out of 100,000?"

"I don't believe they are. I think all dragons can be peaceful if they're given a chance. We can show Berk that dragons aren't what they seem then we can stop the war. For _good_."

"We'd be taking a huge risk. One that can lead to imprisonment or exile," Astrid paused, and her next words hung in the air, "or even death. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

There was no wavering in his mind. The killing needed to end. Peace needed to be an option. Something had to be done and _someone _had to do it.

Hiccup turned to face her, his jaw set, more serious than he'd ever felt in his life. "Yes."

Astrid looked taken aback by his tone. "Okay."

"Do you trust me, Astrid?"

"I do." She laced her fingers with his, their bond secured like a cord binding them. "I'm with you, Hiccup. Where you go, I go."

Even in the dim candlelight, his smile shone bright. He wanted to hold her close and show her how much he appreciated her, how much he was truly grateful to have someone on his side _and_ by his side.

"We can't train any dragons tonight," Astrid released his hand and Hiccup felt a loss, "let's get some sleep."

"We could do something else besides sleep," he mumbled under his breath. His suggestiveness was not lost on his wife.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," she recited his entire name, making Hiccup cringe at the reminder, "are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Hiccup had never felt such a mix of hope and modification all at once. "Oh, you're taking me seriously?" Panic flared up inside him, his suggestion implying more than he had in mind. "I meant, kissing." He averted his gaze, wishing the furs atop his legs could make him invisible. "I like kissing you."

Astrid shifted closer to him, tucked her bangs behind her ear, and reverberated softly, "I like kissing you too."

His heart throbbed and breath shallowed as Astrid connected their lips in a soft kiss. Hiccup's previous thought of becoming invisible completely vanished. This wasn't just a quick smooch like they'd shared before. Astrid tucked her legs under her as Hiccup twisted to a better angle, their lips never parting.

Heat crept up Hiccup's entire body at the touch of Astrid's palm sliding along the back of his neck and into his hair, her slight pull deepening the kiss. Hiccup hadn't realized his hands had cupped her biceps until she disconnected from him for breath.

"I _really_ like kissing you," he admitted without thinking, their heavy breathing huffing on each other's faces.

"Then don't stop," Astrid murmured onto his lips and dipped back in for more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: In which some like it hot...**

Astrid almost didn't recognize herself these days. She had the same warrior spirit and desired to fight with all her strength for what was right. But what used to be considered right in her eyes wasn't right anymore. She'd grown soft toward what she used to be hardened by.

A dragon was her friend. The enemy would lick her cheek instead of scorch her face off. A boy who'd she'd been indifferent toward before was now the most important person to her.

How did her life get flipped upside down this quickly?

She'd remarked once in her short life that she would never let anyone kiss her on the lips, but here she was lip-locked and panting with a boy she'd never given one single thought of being with before a contract was signed binding them.

Astrid's cheeks stained pink as she recalled the night before.

Hiccup admitted his enjoyment for kissing her, and she made her own confession of pleasure as well. There was something unearthly when it came to intimacy, as if you were transported to the highest, most stunning mountain where the altitude made you feel as light as air and your head floated in the clouds. You could lose yourself in it and it felt _so_ good.

"Earth to Astrid!" Ruffnut's calling broke her free from her memory. "Are we gonna spar or what?"

Astrid shook herself from the feel of Hiccup's soft hair carding through her fingers and the lovely pressure of his lips against hers. "Yeah," was all she could mustering in her flustered state.

Ruff shifted back on her right leg, planting a fist on her popped hip. "Did you and Hiccup go further last night?"

"What?" Her jaw fell open and the axe in her hold drooped.

Ruff nodded in approval. "Yep, that face basically tells me you did." She sidled over to Astrid, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "How far did you guys go?"

"Ruff," Astrid whined, "do I really have to share my personal details with you?" If she was honest with herself, a tiny part of her wanted to blurt out everything. How nothing had caused her heart to race like the feel of Hiccup's lips pressed to hers. How a simple touch on her thigh sparked a wildfire in places that had never burned with want before. It was exhilarating and confusing and she longed for more.

Ruff gave her a little shake. "Yes, and don't leave _anything _out."

Astrid sighed and dislodged herself from Ruff's hold. "Okay." She swept the fringe of bangs behind her ear, gathering exactly which details she'd disclose. She wasn't sure how to even describe such matters. "There isn't much to say. We kissed – A LOT – last night."

Ruff's lips puckered in delight. "Ooooo! Was it your first make out session?"

"If kissing for like an hour is? Then I guess so."

"Like an hour? Whoa, you two must have been hot and heavy." Ruff eyes glittered. "Did you slip him any tongue? Or did he slip you some?"

Astrid looked horrified. "No!"

"Anh…" Ruff waved it off, "you'll get there. Did hands roam to certain places?"

Astrid thought back to the delectable memories of where appendages and digits had traversed. "We didn't really touch any places that were very private."

"What? No cupping a boob? No copping a feel of the buttocks?"

"No." Just the idea of those places being explored caused an electrical strike all through her. "It was mostly face caressing and neck holding. Hiccup did slide his hands up and down my arms and shoulders, and at one point his hand made it to my thigh."

"Okay, that's a good start. I mean, hand on thigh is the gateway to other places."

"How do you know so much about this subject?"

"I listen and observe, my dear." Ruff waggled a finger at her. "Work harder at going farther, got it?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, but inwardly, she was reeling at the idea of crossing more boundaries with Hiccup. She turned her head so Ruff wouldn't catch the flare up in her cheeks at the musings of what it'd feel like if Hiccup kissed her neck.

"How about taking Hiccup to the hot spring?" Ruff suggested, nodding encouragingly. "Give you an excuse to strip off the fabric barriers and get busy."

As disturbing as Ruff's way of suggesting was, Astrid had to admit, it was a promising idea. Villagers would visit the hot spring to bathe or relax in the steamy waters. Chatter floated around the Great Hall of couples using it to set the mood for a romantic rendezvous.

Besides the one late night she'd sneaked a peek at Hiccup's bare back, she had yet to see Hiccup unclothed. The hot spring would be the perfect excuse for her to finally get a peek at what was underneath that green tunic.

"Astrid, I don't know about this," Hiccup voiced his uncertainty as she hauled him out to the hot spring that evening.

"C'mon, Hiccup. It's not like you've never seen me undressed."

"Technically, I've only seen you from the front with bindings on once. All the other times have been your bare back." He sounded as if he'd just choked on the last two words. "And you have yet to see me."

She glanced back at him then ducked a grin. "I actually have seen you shirtless."

"Uh…when?"

"The night you came home late, and I wanted you to hold me. I watched you change into your nightshirt."

"You blatantly watched without me knowing?" Hiccup gasped dramatically, a hand leaping to his heart. "Scandalous, Astrid!"

Astrid gave his arm a tug. "You're such a dork."

They arrived at the hot spring a few minutes later. Astrid hung the lantern on the closest tree branch sticking out over the water. The flickering candlelight washed the bubbling water in a soft glow.

She stepped up to Hiccup, who looked incredibly nervous. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." She gathered the hem of his tunic and slowly lifted it off his frame. The cold night air caused goosebumps along his bare skin. Hiccup averted his eyes off to the side.

Astrid's gaze veered down at his exposed torso and raked upwards, thoughtfully. He was scrawny, no denying that, but who's to say he wasn't finished growing yet? He had time, and that's exactly what she hoped to convince him of. It was her mission to protect him, even from his own deprecating opinions of himself.

"Not much to look at, huh?" Hiccup's voice cut through her study. "I assume you'd prefer something more buff. Y'know, of the Snotlout variety."

Astrid shrugged. "Sure, buff is nice to look at sometimes," her hand rested over his heart, the beat increasing against her palm, "but I like this better."

"Why?" he asked in disbelief.

She met his gaze. "Because it's you."

"I didn't take you for being attracted to the talking fishbone type."

"You may be a talking fishbone now, but don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you'll end up taller than the rest of us."

"I have my doubts, but I won't shatter your dreams just yet."

Astrid chose that moment in his linger doubt to shed the top half of her wardrobe. She'd never stood this close to Hiccup when undressing and he stared wide-eyed and mouth gaping as she casually disrobed. The awkwardness had subsided for her a short while back. She didn't wish for it to linger, especially now that her and Hiccup were finally breaking physical ground in their relationship. She audibly heard him swallow as she kicked off her skirt.

"Hiccup," she coaxed him out of his trance, "you may want to remove your boots."

"Right," he croaked out before clearing his throat and getting to work on shedding his boots and socks as Astrid did the same.

"Now bottoms?" Astrid said, hesitation beginning to creep up on her.

Hiccup blew out a breath from his mouth, his nerves obviously showing. "Not yet."

Astrid paused her thumbs clipped in her waist band. "Okay. Not yet."

"Are you keeping your uh…" Hiccup twirled his finger, "bindings on?"

As much as she wanted to push through this ground, Astrid's nerves were getting the best of her too. "I guess, for now."

"No rush." Hiccup's sentiment made her smile.

They reached out for each other as they waded into the steamy water. They found themselves seeking out one another more and more to touch, hold, or just be close to. The warmth of the water engulfed them, and Astrid sighed at how wonderful the heat was on her bare skin.

"So," Hiccup bobbed beside her, "why do you like this talking fishbone? Is it the sharp wit? Or all the raw Vikingness bundled up inside this—" He stuck a strong pose.

Astrid scoffed, sending a splash his way. "Not even close." Hiccup skittered away, looking rather offended. "It's mainly because it makes you travel-size."

"What does that even mean?" Hiccup laughed.

"It means I can do this!"

Astrid lunged for him, tossing Hiccup over her shoulder in a blink. She waded toward the edge of the hot spring, effortlessly carrying Hiccup on her.

"Astrid! It's not fair to manhandle your husband like this. There will be consequences!" He tugged on her braid in a vain attempt to show he was serious. "Now put me down!"

"Put you down?" she questioned, exaggeratedly. "If you say so." She spun around and tossed Hiccup into the hot spring.

Hiccup sputtered and spit as he resurfaced, hissing about how hot the water was. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes to glare daggers at her. Astrid's amused laughter rang out into the night. She felt free, as if all their worries and cares had faded into the high heavens. Hiccup drew out a side of her she didn't think existed and she never wanted it to go dormant again.

"Time to face the consequences!" Hiccup exclaimed. He swam to her, and before Astrid could regain her composure, he'd latched onto her ankle. With surprising strength, he yanked her back into the hot spring.

It was Astrid's turn to surface, sputtering and wiping the stinging water from her face. Hitting the steamy water sent a shock through the body after standing in the chilly air.

They launched into a splashing war until they were worn out and sweat glistened on their foreheads, and they dissolved into panting laughter. Astrid watched her husband suspiciously as he swam behind her. He snaked arms around her bare waist, pulling her back against his front. He gave her a little squeeze, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Astrid relaxed in his embrace, allowing him to hold her from sinking in the water. It was nice not having to be the first to initiate their physical affection. Ever since she'd discovered his friendship with Toothless, Hiccup had become more at ease with reaching out for her without needing to seek permission. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Astrid felt as if Toothless had brought them closer together.

Astrid's breath caught at the sensation of Hiccup's lips on her throat. Every giddy little spark inside her jumped alive. She raised her arm back to curl fingers in his damp hair. This was what her body had begged for, the curious longing being satisfied. Another kiss then another then—

Astrid's eyes popped open at the sound of footsteps heading their way. Whistling floated through the quiet night air. Someone was coming!

She tore out of Hiccup's embrace, grabbing his wrist to haul him out of the pool. Hiccup tried protesting, but his ear caught the approaching visitor as well and he rushed to gather up his articles of clothing along with her.

The hot spring was a community pool and most of the time sharing it was a regular thing. But being a young couple and flirting with intimacy in the waters was something they'd wanted to keep to themselves. Besides, Astrid had no desire for another person besides her husband to see her in a state of undress.

Her and Hiccup dashed into the dark cover of the trees. Astrid suddenly stopped. "The lantern!" she hissed, but it was too late. The whistling drew closer, and Gobber emerged from the other side of the pool, lumbering up to the water. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Gobber was the last person they'd want to walk up on their private moment.

"I'll come back for it tomorrow," Hiccup said as they tugged on their clothes.

Astrid lamented their time being cut short in the pool. She smirked to herself, planning to continue what Hiccup had started when they got home. The door had been opened and she would stroll through.


	22. Chapter 22

It was strange how an unexpected turn of events could bring two people closer together. When Hiccup imagined Astrid discovering he'd sided with the enemy, he hoped she'd understand and hear him out. He could hope all he wanted, but in all honesty, he expected her to be a ball full of rage and come slicing with her axe. Thankfully, the former happened and somehow, this crazy friendship with a dragon had brought him and his wife closer than ever.

Maybe it was the comradery of keeping an earthshaking secret between them. Maybe Astrid changing her attitude towards dragons had opened a door inside her to let Hiccup walk in further than he'd ever been. Whatever it was that had changed, Hiccup was enjoying every second of it.

He glanced at Astrid from the corner of his eye as they strolled through the village hand-in-hand. She insisted on walked him to the forge every morning instead of saying goodbye at the front door of their home. There were still traces of awkwardness between, unsure moments of bridled affections. Those moments were becoming less.

"Are you asking him today?" Astrid inquired as they approached the forge.

"Yeah." They stopped at entrance their hands still intertwined. Hiccup sucked in a deep breath. "Are you ready for this if Gobber says yes?"

Astrid pressed her lips into a thin line, her gaze wandering before bringing it back to Hiccup's face. "I've seen what you've accomplished, Hiccup. I know you can do this." Her free hand cupped his shoulder, reassuringly. "_We_ can do this."

Hiccup beamed at her. Toothless trusted him. Astrid trusted him. Someone finally had faith in _him_.

Astrid tugged him to her, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Now, go to work!" She laughed, pushing him into the forge and jogged off.

Hiccup knew he'd never tire of the lightness rising in his chest as he watched her leave.

"Lookit ye two lovebirds."

Hiccup jumped. "Ahh! Gobber! What're you doing watching on us?"

"Ah, don't get your knickers tied in a knot, lad. It's not like you two were trying to hide your affections. It's good to see you two falling in love."

Hiccup's eyes bugged and he nearly choked on his own saliva. _Love?_ He'd been in love with Astrid long before this whole marriage ever existed. At least, he thought he was in love, but he'd come to realize his affection during that season of his life was projected onto an idea of who he thought Astrid was. Strong. Level-headed. An aspiring warrior. Well-renowned for what she was doing _right_. It also helped that she was incredibly attractive.

The way he viewed her had changed. He knew he loved her still, though it wasn't as clear and to the point anymore. But the real question was, did she love him?

It was obvious she'd developed a fondness for him. She wouldn't subject her lips to touch his or allow him to hold her in their bed if she didn't share the same affection. She enjoyed his company. He'd never heard the ring of her laughter until they'd grown close, and he wished to hear it for the rest of his (most likely, short) life. She seemed content, but was Astrid really falling in love with him? Entertaining the very thought sent Hiccup's mind reeling.

Hiccup pushed aside the massive revelation and focused on the task at hand. "Hey Gobber, who takes care of feeding the training dragons?"

Tinking tap noises filled the forge as Gobber flattened out a door hinge. "You're looking at him."

Hiccup nodded, scanning through the inventory pile of the day. "Me and Astrid were discussing taking on more responsibilities and thought maybe…feeding the training dragons could be one of them." He pulled out a shield that needed some bolts replaced. When he turned around, he nearly jumped out his skin at the sight of Gobber right behind him, smiling widely.

"Exceeding at dragon training, taking on responsibilities, proving that you could be Chief material." Gobber wiped a single tear from his eye. "I knew you had it in you."

"Uh…thanks—" this was turning out to be the most awkward conversation he'd ever had with Gobber, and that was saying a lot. Hiccup diverted off this unexpected (and uncomfortable) ride to get back to the point. "So, where do you get the food for the dragons?"

"I mostly use the rejected fish from the daily catches. They're put in a barrel on the docks."

"Wait, that's all you feed them? Rejected fish?"

"Basically."

"Why aren't you feeding them the food they need?"

"What's the point, lad? They're going te die anyway sooner or later."

A chill crept down Hiccup's spine at Gobber's haunting words. He knew the training dragons would be killed one day, whether during a training lesson or euthanized, but that known knowledge didn't make it any less horrifying. His thoughts zeroed in on Toothless and how he'd taken care of him the last few weeks. Hiccup made sure the Night Fury had everything he needed, not only food but affection and companionship. Those poor dragons locked away in the cages were underfed, lonely, and afraid. Hiccup was determined to change that. He would save those dragons from their ultimate fate.

* * *

Toothless grumbled as he dived down to scoop up another mouthful of fish. Hiccup patted his friend's neck. "Oh, come one, bud. You're doing some extra fishing for a good cause."

The next morning before the sun had awoken, Hiccup and Astrid left for the arena to begin training the dragons without the prying eyes of the other villagers. It was a risky move, training the dragons with a chance of others catching them. But the arena was a fair distance from the early morning activities of the village. Maybe they had a shot at this without getting caught.

Hiccup stood in the middle of the arena floor sweeping his gaze back and forth, lost in thought. He had to choose wisely which dragon to earn trust from first. The Gronkle was smaller than the rest of the dragons (besides the Terrible Terror), and maybe it could be easily won over by a pile of tasty rocks.

Something kept pulling Hiccup to the Monstrous Nightmare. If he could earn the trust of the most dangerous dragon then the other dragons would likely follow. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup squared his shoulders in determination and strode to the Nightmare's cage.

"You're starting with the Monstrous Nightmare?" the voice of reason floated from the back of him. He glanced over his shoulder to find Astrid looking positively aghast. "Do you have a death wish?"

"You trusted me this far, Astrid," Hiccup pointed out.

Astrid stepped up to him and poked him in the chest. "You're right, but don't make me have to bring you back from the dead just so I can kill you for making me a widow."

He snatched her finger and pushed it back towards her with a grin. "Have I told you I enjoy your heartwarming encouragement?"

Astrid's eyes flew skywards. "Just go already."

The playful banter had eased the nerves that were building in his stomach. Hiccup wondered if Astrid sassed him on purpose to help with that. He turned back to the present task: training the Monstrous Nightmare.

On the cage door was a smaller door that swung out. Hiccup unlatched the door and immediately ducked as a flaming stream shot through the opening.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, ready to run to his aid.

"I'm okay!" He got back to his feet and grabbed a fish from the basket nearby. "Hey, big guy," he greeted with an air of friendliness, "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to be your friend."

Hiccup stuck the fish in view of the opening. When no more fiery blasts flew through, he peeked his head up. The Monstrous Nightmare stood several feet away, watching him with sharp, cautious eyes. His nostrils flared causing a dusty cloud to stir up at his front feet.

"Are you hungry?" Hiccup kept his tone light. He stuck the fish further into the opening. "Do you like cod? It's much tastier than those sad little herrings you were being fed."

The Nightmare snarled and shifted closer.

"There you go," Hiccup encouraged, emphasizing the fish with a shake to draw the dragon nearer.

When the Nightmare had drawn close enough, Hiccup tossed the fish his way. The clamp of the dragon's jaws echoed off the stone walls. Hiccup smiled when the Nightmare looked at him expectantly for more.

"Astrid, go raise the lever."

Raising the lever meant releasing the dragon. Releasing the dragon meant risking being flame broiled.

The playful exchange from a few minutes earlier had completely fled as a tinge of worry shaded Astrid's words. "Are you sure?"

He'd faced certain death at the mercy of a dragon who should have taken his life with the snap of the jaws. But he was still alive and whole and_ that_ dragonwas considered his friend. Hiccup couldn't guarantee that the Monstrous Nightmare would take the same path, but he had to try.

He met Astrid's concerned gaze. "If this goes wrong, promise me you'll take care of Toothless."

"That's not comforting, Hiccup." The edge in her voice was evident, but Astrid wasn't making an attempt to stop him. "Of course, I'll take care of Toothless." Squeezing his shoulder, she added, "But promise me, I won't have to."

He couldn't. No simple promise could keep a fierce and angry dragon at bay. No promise could shield him from the fiery blasts Nightmares were known for. Hiccup offered a tight-lipped smile that couldn't convince a fish it lived in water. Astrid moved to fulfil his request and in a minute's time she was on the rocky ledge hovering over the lever.

Hiccup backed up at what he prayed was a safe distance. Filling his lungs with a calming breath, he nodded at Astrid. The massive wooden peg lifted, and the cage doors swung open to reveal the frightening dragon that was adequately named for haunting nightmares.

The Monstrous Nightmare loomed ominously, puffing smoke, the orange eerie glow of its eyes staring right through Hiccup. Hiccup expected more of a reaction, for the dragon to rampage out on fire. But it remained calm as it glared sharply at him.

Hiccup had planned to take the affable approach; to show the Nightmare that he wanted to be his friend, throw in some lighthearted conversation like he had a minute ago when he offered the fish.

That planned changed the moment the cage door opened.

The Nightmare approached, it's terrifying claws scraping the ground and head dipped into a strike position. Hiccup stayed planted in his spot a few feet away from the creature that could be his demise. The Nightmare's hot breath blew over him.

"It's okay. It's okay," Hiccup reassured, and with every fiber in his being, he spoke the words that he had resolved to in his mind for weeks, "I'm not one of them."

The Nightmare gurgled curiously, blinking its orange eyes.

Hiccup held his palm out in front of him and with one decisive step, his skin made contact with dragon scales. He hadn't realized how fast his heart had been pumping. His face split into a relieved and overjoyed smile as the dragon's nose pressed firmer against his palm.

His gaze flicked up to find Astrid. Both hands covered her mouth, her eyes round in shock and awe. He nodded at her in silent agreement and she returned the gesture.

Their crazy plan to train dragons may work after all.


	23. Chapter 23

_Writer's note: Oh my, I didn't realize it'd been this long since I updated! The last two months of this year flew by! This chapter is **NSFW-ish. **There's more of that to come later on as well ;) Hope everyone has a great New Year! _

* * *

"You're turn."

Astrid's brows disappeared into her bangs. "What?"

Her and Hiccup had worked with the Monstrous Nightmare the day before. It was hard to believe they were interacting with a dragon who only days before was trying to kill you in the training ring. She was astounded at how docile the fatal dragon could be, and even more astounded that a twig of a boy could tame such a beast with the offering of a gentle hand.

Hiccup swept an arm around. "Pick a dragon to train."

"Oh no," Astrid shook her head, not noticing the small step back she took, "You're the dragon whisperer, not me."

Hiccup grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side before she could inch away. "You can do it. I'll be right here if you need me."

Standing there with an axe in her grip and ready to fight a seething dragon to the death seemed far easier than standing in front of one to befriend it. She knew Hiccup wouldn't let her back out of this and resolved to his request.

Astrid pondered her decision carefully. The Gronckle was cumbersome and slobbery. Not really her type. The Hideous Zippleback had two heads to train. Double trouble. That fact turned her away instantly. Which left the Deadly Nadder. Sharp. Swift. Primed. Proper. Now that Astrid thought about it, her and Nadders had a lot in common; something she could work with.

She grabbed a chicken leg from the feeding basket and approached the cage. "Let the Nadder loose."

Hiccup gave her a side-look, nodding approvingly. "I can see it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, figuring he'd put two and two together as well. Astrid raised her chin and stood tall as Hiccup opened the cage. If Hiccup could tame the beasts, she could too…_right?_ Astrid pushed any doubt away.

The blue Nadder squawked threateningly at her, its wings spread wide. "It's okay," Astrid reassured, trying to keep her voice steady. The Nadder remained in its defensive position. "You hungry?" It sniffed the offered chicken leg from its spot and crowed sounds of interest.

"Here you go." Astrid tossed the chicken towards the Nadder, and it caught the food with an eager snap. Once the food was eaten, it turned its head to the side to get a better look at Astrid.

Astrid took one small step after another towards the dragon, palm held out in front of her just as Hiccup instructed her to do. "I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you in the ring. I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

For a split second, Astrid was hit by the surrealness of her current situation. She'd hurt this dragon more than once in the training ring. It had every right to rip her to pieces, but it only watched her cautiously as she slowly approached.

Astrid stopped, keeping her hand extended in front of her. "I won't hurt you," she barely said over a whisper, as if any louder would destroy the delicate moment.

Her breath caught in her throat as the Nadder leaned its beak forward and pressed it to her palm. Astrid's mouth formed a surprised 'O' as her lungs filled with air again. She rubbed the Nadder's horn, its heated breath fanning over her arm.

She glanced over her shoulder to find Hiccup watching from the cage entrance wearing the warmest smile she'd ever seen cross his lips. Right there, at that very second as they gazed at each other, something new had taken hold of her and Astrid wanted more.

* * *

As they worked with the dragons that morning, new desires stirred in Astrid that had barely been ignited before. She yearned to be closer with Hiccup in ways she wasn't sure how to acquire and needs she didn't realize she had until recently.

They went through their evening routine of sitting by the firepit. Astrid had scooted her bench closer to Hiccup's and rested a hand on his knee. Her cheeks flushed in delight as his arm curled around her waist.

Astrid made sure to get to the bedroom first, leaving Hiccup to wash the mugs and douse the fire. Rummaging through her trunk, she pulled out the sheer nightgown that was gifted to her by the married women of the tribe. She was told to use it to seduce her husband. At the time, the idea sounded preposterous. She never imagined desiring Hiccup in such a way. But now, the thought sent shivery sparks along her skin where she longed for Hiccup's touch.

Astrid quickly changed into the nightgown and crawled onto the bed. She tucked her legs underneath her, the coolness of the air clinging to the nearly transparent material and causing chill bumps on her skin. The rhythmic pumping of her heart carried extra blood to her cheeks and ears. She was a blushing bride if there ever was one!

Her heart leapt into her throat at Hiccup's footfalls on the stairs. Astrid fiddled with her loose hair, twisting it over one shoulder, making sure the flowing locks weren't covering her delectable places.

"Hey Astrid, I was thinking—"

Hiccup nearly stumbled over his own feet as the top half of him came to a screeching halt. Astrid shifted her shoulders, trying to look as pleasing as possible. She was lost as to what to do with her face in an affair like this. She found her bottom lip and nibbled on it, her nerves tingling throughout her body.

The trance Hiccup had fallen into broke, and he averted his eyes to the floor. "You're uh…you're…" His words stuck in his throat.

It was apparent by his immobility that he wasn't going to make the first move. Astrid left the safe zone of the bed and closed the distance between them. She tried to steady her breathing. This was uncharted terrain; a step in the direction she'd never entertained.

Her mother had given her several lessons on the subject of the "marriage bed". The biology behind it was the first lesson taught. How both the man's and the woman's bodies were to react to each other and how it was to all play out. The points were basic, and to Astrid the whole matter was like two giant puzzle pieces fitting together. That part seemed simple enough, but she didn't count on the desires being this strong or this complicated _or_ this confusing. That lesson was hardly covered.

Hiccup's gaze was careful to stay fixed on her face, their eyes locked in a strange battle of wanton and heavy blushing. Astrid took the lead, leaning in to press tingling lips to her husband's. Hiccup's breath was heavy on her face as she closes the space between them.

Astrid wasn't sure if this was how these matters were supposed to play out, but her natural instincts aided her limbs to move on their own accord. It took a hesitant moment for Hiccup to respond, but as Astrid worked her lips on his, his startled state began to melt away.

Hiccup grasped her hands in his, holding tight as if she were his lifeline from drifting out to sea. A shiver coursed through her and Astrid knew exactly what she wanted. She guided Hiccup's left hand to the soft mound awaiting to be touched.

She swallowed Hiccup's gasp. He wanted to pull away, but this was a barrier they needed to break down and Astrid knew she had to be the stronger one to do it.

Astrid held his hand in place, his palm covering her breast. Cupping the outside of his palm, she worked his hand to squeeze the mound of skin through the sheer nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. She can feel the trembles that shook up his arm, and the reaction did the same to her.

Astrid wrapped nimble fingers around his waist, drawing Hiccup flush against her. Her mind was hazy, and her vision was seeing stars at the newly founded needs.

Astrid paused at the feel of something hard on her thigh. Her recollection of what was happening all came to her. She wasn't sure what it looked like, but she did know the man was supposed to become hard down there during intimate endeavors. She wondered if her touch would feel just as good to him down there as Hiccup's ministrations were on her breast.

Astrid slipped a hand between them, cupping the hardness in his pants. Hiccup's hips suddenly jerked and he hissed as if burned.

"Does that feel good or bad?" Astrid asked uncertainly, inches his lips.

"Good," Hiccup choked out. His eyes screwed shut as his jaw clinched.

She pressed into the bulge one again. Hiccup groaned deep in his throat.

Astrid wasn't sure what should happen next. They both needed to be unrobed for the puzzle pieces to fit together. There was an uncertainty inside her whether she wanted to get to that part yet. There was so much more exploring to be done, so much more mapping out of both their bodies.

The squeeze of his hand on her breast elicited excitement inside her, like when Hiccup held her waist as they fell asleep at night. Astrid wondered how he'd react if she slid her palm up the length in his pants. With unabated curiosity, she did just that.

Hiccup's bulge spasmed under her stroke. He whimpered and groaned and made noises Astrid didn't think he could produce. He doubled over, pressing his forehead into her crook of her neck. One hand gripped her forearm as the other needled fingertips into the curve of her waist.

He looked as if he were more in pain than he was in pleasure. Astrid hoped that Hiccup would tell her if something was wrong.

Dampness had somehow seeped through the material of Hiccup's pants, and Astrid removed her hand at the unexpected liquid.

"Did you wet your pants?" she asked, afraid she'd pushed him too far too soon.

Hiccup's eyes shot open in horror as he jerked his head up. "Oh no," he panted, out of breath. "I gotta—" He glanced down at the state of his pants. "Oh my Thor—I gotta go—"

"Hiccup?" Astrid called out as she watched him make a quick beeline out of the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back!" echoed from down the stairs.

Astrid huffed as she stood there, abandoned and bewildered at what in Thor's name had happened.


	24. Chapter 24

Astrid waited. And waited. And _waited._

She'd taken solace on their bed, recounting the evening's turn of events. She'd practically laid herself out like a Snoggletog gift for Hiccup to unwrap. Sure, she hadn't thought ahead of what would happen beyond some kissing and intimate touching, but she didn't foresee _anything _like what did happen!

Astrid sighed, crossing arms over her chest. She felt ridiculous now in the transparent nightgown that revealed every curve of her bust. The nightgown was meant to seduce her husband. A scoff ripped from her throat. It obviously didn't work on Hiccup, or maybe it worked too well. Astrid wasn't sure which.

Either way, Hiccup had fled the bedroom without a word of explanation. Astrid slammed a fist into her pillow. She had to hit something, or she would burst.

She watched the moon's glow creep across the floor under the windowsill. It was growing late, and she had no idea where Hiccup had run off to. She was tired of waiting for him. Astrid threw herself on Hiccup's pillow, hugging it tightly. Her lids sinking and breathing slowing…

* * *

Before being married, if someone had lain against her and held her by the middle, Astrid would have broken their nose with her elbow and flipped them out of her bed. Over the last couple of months, she'd grown accustom to the comforting familiarity of Hiccup's embrace.

She flinched just a tad as she returned to the waking world and drew in a deep within her lungs. Hiccup's chest was flush against her, but his bottom half remained a safe distance to not press into her. Astrid felt as if she were floating in a dream as Hiccup's fingertips gliding across her rib cage.

Astrid shifted onto her back to see him. Hiccup's hand splayed across her belly. He smelled of metal and embers, mixed with the familiar odor that lingered from his body when he worked in the forge.

"Where did you go?"

Hiccup bowed his head, sheepishly. "I climbed into the window of my old bedroom at dad's house to get a change of pants. Then I crafted a new set of utensils for us at the forge."

"Hiccup, we don't need a new set of utensils. It's only the two of us."

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup absently rubbed his thumb over the sheer material that still covered her belly. "I needed a distraction."

"A distraction?" Shame began to rise once more in her. "From what happened tonight?"

His thumb stopped its movement and he hesitated to answer. "Kinda. Yeah."

Heat seared Astrid's cheeks. She'd never experienced such a complicated and delicate situation as this. Training to become a shieldmaiden was a straightforward task. You build your strength, your ability to wield a weapon, and learn techniques and maneuvers that would aid you in battle. Navigating emotions and physical intimacy was like walking into a den of dragons without any knowledge of what dragons were capable of.

Astrid propped up on an elbow to gage his reaction, causing Hiccup's hold to rest on her waist. "Can we talk about what happened? I have questions."

Hiccup winced, his hand flinching from her waist as if he'd been stung. "Can we talk about it later? It's late, and I'm not ready to…have that talk."

"Fine," Astrid huffed, the word laced with bite. She didn't mean for it to sound that way. It was difficult processing these new emotions. She softened her voice at the other question eating at her, "Answer me one thing-are we _okay_?"

"Yeah! Of course, we are!" Hiccup rushed to get out. His fingers gripped down on her waist in the slightest curl. "Astrid, I lo—"

The space around them had been suddenly depleted of all movement or noise as if the world had frozen. Astrid was keenly aware of the throbs of her heart at the words she guessed had stopped on the tip of Hiccup's tongue. Even in the dark of the room, she spotted the shock on Hiccup's features. She granted him a small amount of time to finish his declaration.

But the rest never came.

"Let's get some sleep," Astrid finally dissolved the tense moment.

Hiccup eagerly agreed.

Astrid rolled back on her side with Hiccup spooned up against her back. His bottom half was, once again she noted, at a safe distance. Astrid rested her hand atop his, lacing their fingers together. She fell asleep with a biting frustration increasing inside her at the loss of the answers she desperately needed.

* * *

With training dragons to comply to human standards came the difficult task of keeping up appearances during regular dragon training. Hiccup decided to take some precautionary measures and train the dragons to "play" fight. That training had been complicated, to say the least. But somehow him and Astrid managed to prep the dragons enough to be convincing.

The Deadly Nadder that Astrid had adopted was persistent in playing fetch. During one training session, the Nadder was adamant about playing fetch with a broken axe handle she'd snatched up off the arena floor. Astrid smirked to herself as she slid the handle into Snotlout's vest while he was distracted. Snotlout ran screaming around the ring as the Nadder chased him to retrieve the handle, squawking happily as her clawed feet pounded the stone. Hiccup threw a glare her way, figuring out what was going on. Astrid mock-pouted at him when he distracted the Nadder with another 'toy'.

The dragons themselves seemed content, even if they remained most of the time imprisoned in the arena cages. Their bellies were full and all five of the dragons ate up the attention their two new Viking friends gave, proving to Astrid once again that Viking-kind had been wrong about dragons this whole time.

When they weren't training or working, Hiccup and Astrid spent their time with Toothless. The Night Fury would dash up to them as they entered the cove, laying on slobbery licks to their faces with his wide tongue. He'd bonded with Astrid quickly. They had an interesting relationship. While Hiccup and Toothless were prone to play and goof off and (to Astrid's amusement) cuddle together, her and the Night Fury had an unspoken understanding. They both cared for Hiccup in their own way, and just that shared affection for the boy bonded them. They'd share a "look" whenever Hiccup was talking something outrageous that he wanted to attempt. Toothless was on _her_ side when it came to protecting Hiccup (even from himself) and Astrid admired the comradery her and the dragon had.

Three days had passed since the intimate evening had turned south. Astrid's patience wore thin awaiting Hiccup's explanation to just what in Thor's name went wrong. He talked to her as if nothing embarrassing had occurred between them, everyday life as usual, but something was off. He didn't initiate any physical affection as he had been doing for the last couple of weeks. It's like he'd reverted back to standing off and giving her the reins of their closeness.

Astrid had to get at least one question answered and she knew exactly who could help her. She fell in step with Ruffnut after leaving the arena and linked arms with the other girl, maneuvering her away from the brood of loud boys. She didn't need to worry so much about Hiccup anymore around the other teens. They'd grown quite smitten with her small husband, fawning over his techniques and trying to prod information on said techniques. Astrid shook her head. If only they knew…

"There can be only one reason why you're spiriting me away," Ruff quirked as her and Astrid strolled to a secluded spot along the path headed away from the arena. She threw Astrid a knowing smile. "You two got it on."

Astrid sighed. "Well—"

"Oh, c'mon!" Ruff freed her arm and rubbed her palms together. "Details!"

Once again, Astrid wondered how Ruffnut Thorston of all people was the one she chose to confide in. Then she remembered Ruff was the only other girl her age in the entire village. At least Ruffnut _could_ be helpful at times, and Astrid was hoping this was one of them.

"A few nights ago, I dressed in that _husband seducing_ nightgown I was given." The words sounded dumb coming out of her mouth.

Ruff nodded, enthusiastically. "Uh huh, uh huh."

"At first, Hiccup was shy like he can be, but he seemed to get into after a little coaxing. That's when I felt the bulge in his pants."

Ruff threw her arms in the air. "Finally!"

Astrid gave her an off-put glare and continued, "I touched it and he looked more like he was in pain, but he said it felt good." Her flustered state was returning anew with every word. "I kept touching him there and then he wet his pants."

Ruff's face dropped. "He wet his pants?"

Astrid suddenly felt secondhand embarrassment for her husband as regret set in. This was their private moment together and she was blabbing it out. "That's what it felt like. He seized up and was panting."

Ruffnut's mouth widened into a large oval. "Hiccup didn't wet his pants." She smacked Astrid on the shoulder with the back of her hand. Astrid gaped at her as if she were about to return the abuse. "He spilled his seed."

Realization struck Astrid square in the face. She'd heard that term. Her mother had mentioned it in the crash course of sex education one evening not long before the wedding. Ingrid didn't explain exactly _what_ spilling of the seed entailed, only that it happened when a man sated his needs in the throngs of lovemaking and that it was the key ingredient to becoming pregnant. Astrid had only half listened, too squeamish to register the vital information.

Astrid's hands flew to her mouth. "That's what that was!"

Ruff gave an exaggerated nod. "Now you know."

"That makes way more sense." Astrid's embarrassment rose all the way to the tips of her ears. How could see _not_ put two and two together? She was a tactical, resourceful warrior who could think quickly on her feet. Why didn't she figure out something blatantly obvious? One more example of why intimate relationships were more complicated than battle.

Astrid folded arms over her chest. "Me and Hiccup have a lot to talk about."

"It's a good thing you came to me first."

"How do you know so much about this, Ruff?"

Ruffnut shrugged a shoulder, acting modestly. "Unlike your proper mothering, my mom didn't skimp on any tiny little naughty detail. It's also interesting to learn how the human body works. Annnnnnd—" nothing good came out of Ruff exaggerating a word, "Tuffnut is grossly open about what his body can do."

A gag jumped into Astrid's throat at the very thought of Tuffnut and what his body could do. "I could have lived my entire life not hearing that." She shook her head to try and knock the thought out. The method was unsuccessful.

"Thanks, Ruff. It's kinda nice having someone to confide in."

Ruff bowed. "It's my pleasure. Although, if you keep coming to me for advice, I probably should start charging you."

All Astrid could do was shake her head and laugh. Now that she knew what had happened, she wouldn't blindly be going into a conversation with Hiccup about the subject. Now all she had to do was get him to talk.


	25. Chapter 25

_Writer's note: This is one of my favorite chapters for this fic so far! _

* * *

He'd promised to her a talk. He had yet to fulfill that promise.

It wasn't a pleasant subject, and Hiccup wished it could be wiped from both their memories. He couldn't forget, and he doubted Astrid would as well. He _knew_ she wouldn't. He'd catch the side glares she shot his way. The evidence of a beginning maelstrom flashed behind her eyes at his procrastination.

His timidness had returned. The embarrassment of the awkward experience played out in his head stilling his hand every time he wished to reach for her. Did she think less of him for not being able to pleasure her in that way? Hiccup stressed over the assumed answer. They'd come miles and boundaries far from their wedding night when Astrid chose to slice a dagger's blade across her ankle than consummate their marriage. But now, he'd taken a giant step backwards in just one misbegotten moment.

On the third evening since the _incident, _they were headed to the cove to take Toothless flying. Astrid had jogged ahead leaving Hiccup to meander along the trail alone. He couldn't wait to get in the air. To soar through clouds and reach for the sun and forget the weight that had dragged on his shoulders for the last few days.

His boots had barely hit the grassy cove floor when Hiccup found himself dangling above said floor.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelped. The Night Fury carried him deeper into the cove. "What's gotten into you, bud?"

Up ahead Hiccup spotted Astrid. Her arms folded over her chest and her steely gaze narrowed upon him. _Uh oh_. He was in trouble.

"Thank you, Toothless," Astrid said, and gave a gestured command.

Toothless unceremoniously dropped him in front of his wife. Hiccup's legs didn't catch, and he landed on his bottom. He shot a sharp glance over his shoulder at his dragon, who was looking quite amused.

"Traitorous reptile," he grumbled, getting to his feet and face to face with his wife. "Astrid, what's this about?"

"I know you didn't wet your pants."

"Oh. You figured it out, huh?" All the exasperation deflated out of him. He turned to hide the burn on his face and threw his arms up then slapped them down to his sides. "But why wouldn't you? You're Astrid!"

He didn't catch the slight falter of Astrid's features before she fortified herself again.

"Some husband I am. I can't hold it in long enough to pleasure my wife." The words sounded strange on his tongue, even after the last few months of marriage. Sometimes it was hard to conceive that he was still a boy in a very grown up world, playing a very grown up part.

Astrid dropped her arms, softening the glower she'd been projecting on him. "Hiccup, don't beat yourself up over it. Just because it happened this time, doesn't mean it will next time." She sighed. "It's kind of my fault anyway. I caught you off guard and forced you into it."

He didn't want her to take the blame. Astrid's strength was immeasurable, but as the leader of their household, Hiccup felt he needed to take responsibility. "No, Astrid. It's not your fault. You wanted what any wife would want, and I was the one who ruined it."

Images of her dressed in the transparent gown flooded his mind's eyes. The perfect picture of beauty. "You were beautiful in that gown. gods, you were stunning! I still think I'm in some crazy dream that you of all people want me and would allow me to touch you. And—"

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"I get it, babe."

"Sorry." He'd gush over her a thousand years if he was granted that much time. "I want you, Astrid. I really, _really_ want you. But when it happens, I want it to happen naturally. The two of us, in the moment…"

"I understand. I want it to happen that way too. I got a little carried away." Her palm left scorch marks through his shirt where she rested it on his chest. "I guess we have some ways to go. That means more of this." She dipped in for a firm kiss that lingered upon his lips. A promise of things hoped for, of moments yet to come that would lead them to the passion they both longed to experience one day.

Hiccup found his fingers inching around her waist and wondered how he didn't notice he had reached for her. This was what he was speaking of. The naturalness of gravitating to one another. The little gestures of intimacy that would occur without thought.

It was in that moment, Astrid being a breath away and her palm searing into his chest, that the love for her welled up inside him. They'd come so far, opened themselves up to learning about each other and from each other.

"Astrid, are you happy? With what we are? With what we have?" Hiccup had wondered upon these questions for weeks and the courage was finally there to accept whatever answer was given.

The corners of her mouth lifted into a soft return. An elegant eyebrow arced into her bangs. "This isn't where I pictured myself. In a marriage faker than Gobbler's leg. With someone I tried to not give a second's thought about most of my life."

Hiccup's expectancy began to crumble with every word, but that wasn't the end of her answer.

She gave him a shake then cupped his cheeks. "You surprised me, Hiccup. I wouldn't trade what we have for any other life. At times, it's scary and unpredictable, but I've never been this happy in my life. You _did_ that."

Hiccup was suddenly caught in a memory. _I did this – _he'd murmured as he gazed at Toothless' bound and mangled body not that long ago. The accusation toward himself had filled him with crushing guilt. But this new, hopeful statement – _you did that_ – caused a flood of joy to well up inside him.

He'd done something right. He'd brought happiness to the girl his heart flipped over the moon for.

Hiccup leaned forward, focused on those oh-so-tempting lips, but was left with an empty space filled with laughter. He flicked a glare Astrid's way. A smile spread across her face as she rung with laughter once more.

"You'll have to catch me for another one," she playfully taunted.

As she awaited the chase, time slowed to nearly a standstill. Hiccup wanted to record every tiny detail. The joyful smile unmarred by hardship and war. The blue sparkle in the eyes that gleam only for me. Nothing could spoil this snippet of life Hiccup vowed to record in his memory forever.

And then, he launched after her. Around the cove they dashed, dodging rocks and slipping on mossy patches. Astrid was fast and her endurance could not be matched. Hiccup grazed her twice, almost trapping her in the corners of the cove. Astrid eluded him both times. Hopping up on a rock, she planted her fist onto her hips triumphantly.

Hiccup had a plan. The silent communication him and Toothless had practiced was paying off. Astrid cried in surprise as she was lifted in the air, dangling from the Night Fury's mouth. She kicked out at Hiccup as he approached.

"Not fair, Hiccup!"

"Payback for earlier."

Astrid's fists clinched, but she relented, "Fine."

He nodded his head for Toothless to let her down. Astrid's nose wrinkled at the dragon slobber on her neck and swiped what she could away. Hiccup wasn't giving up until he'd collected the spoils from the chase. He stepped up to her expectantly, eyebrows raised. A little growl escaped Astrid's throat, but she leaned in to press her lips to his. Her hand snaked behind his neck, teasing his hairline as she also teased his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Hiccup was so focused on his prize that he didn't noticed the cold, slimy wetness of Toothless' slobber on the back of his neck until Astrid pulled away, grinning like a dragon sitting atop its hoard.

"Consolation prize."

Her laughter echoed through the cove.

* * *

He couldn't get that image out of his head. The love that swelled in him at that moment as Astrid bounced off, her smiling shining back at him like the golden rays of sun. He had to capture it.

Hiccup's charcoal worked along the brown parchment, scratching out thick lines, forming life. He retraced the memory from earlier that day. The way her hair fluttered around her face. The quirk of her mouth. He wished he could capture the playful gleam in her eyes. Hiccup sat back in his chair, satisfied for the most part with his finished piece.

A soft weight rested on his shoulders. "What? No stick figure this time?"

Hiccup shakes his head. "You deserve to be more than a stick figure. _I'm_ the real-life stick figure."

Astrid leaned over his shoulder, skimming a fingertip along the empty space of parchment so not to smudge the charcoal. A thoughtful quirk of her lips played on her face. She straightened, and Hiccup was caught off guard as the chair he currently resided in was yanked backwards, the legs scraping along wooden planks.

He watched Astrid curiously as she stepped around the chair. His eyebrows jumped into his bangs at her plopping down in his lap. Her right arm slithered around his neck and draped over his shoulder. Her other arm ran along his collarbones, connecting with its match.

The nightgown that was currently covering her was her usual fare, not the sensual number that she adorned a few evenings prior. This gown is safe, not accentuating her youthful curves…among other things. The softness of her liberated breast press to his side, the sensation cozy instead of lust inspiring. Hiccup is thankful for that. Not every little touch should ignite flames. He must learn to handle the flames before he catches on fire again.

Hiccup wound his arm along her waist, another place on her that wasn't awkward anymore. But his other hand hung down toward the floor, unsure of where to settle. Astrid couldn't make all the decisions for them. He had to trust in her honesty and patience with their relationship. If he did something wrong or disappointing, she'd tell him.

Hesitantly, he lifted his dangling arm. Like a benevolent breath before a prayer, Hiccup rested a hand upon her knee. Testing the waters, he grazed his knuckles along her lower thigh, leaving a thick invisible line in his wake.

He crept ever-so-close to the pinnacle of her leg. This was uncharted territory, a place on Astrid's body he'd never traversed. Her thigh was muscular, as expected, and tight as he gave her a gentle squeeze through the gown's material. Astrid's fingers twirl at the ends of his hair, distracting him from his explorations.

How did his life become a fantasy that played out while he had stirred in bed at midnight? How did a 15-year-old disaster become blessed with such luck? A twinge of fear struck Hiccup's core suddenly. Him and Astrid were risking everything for their new cause.

His chest rose and fell in deep breathes. What if their plan to train dragons failed? What if Berk _didn't_ listen? What if Toothless was discovered and lost forever? There'd be horrible, heartbreaking consequences, not only for the dragons but for him and Astrid and the home they had built together.

"Hiccup," he heard Astrid call from what felt like a distance. Warmth cupped his cheek. "Hiccup?"

"Hm?" Hiccup turned within the wall of her palm. How could the hands of a fierce shieldmaiden be this gentle…this loving? Not much different than a dragon, he supposed.

Astrid gave a tiny, strained chuckle. "You look like you were lost at sea."

He met her gaze. The lantern was running low, casting long shadows in the room. "I'm fine."

Astrid shifted a little in his lap, and Hiccup was thankful she was much lighter without her daily gear. She peppered a few kisses along his cheekbone, the contact seeping through his skin and relaxing his distracted mind.

Hugging her close, Hiccup shut his eyes and tried to record every tiny detail of her against him. Tonight, he would live for this. Any worries of tomorrow would have to wait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: In which Astrid receives a visit**

"What is this called again?" Astrid sniffed the bag Ruffnut had shoved into her grasp.

"Moon tea." Ruffnut gave a little nod toward the bag. "It's supposed to prevent babies from popping out of you before you want the little grubs to."

Astrid wrinkled her nose at the pile of tea leaves in the bag. She knew this smell. "I think this is the tea my mother used to brew when I was younger. I never liked the smell."

"It tastes better than it smells." Ruff swirled her fingers around. "Just put honey in it and you won't even notice."

"How'd you get this anyways?" Astrid could take a good guess but asked anyway.

"My mom has a HUGE stash of it." And there it was. Astrid was slowly learning way more about Ms. Thorston than she wished to. "I've drank it several times. Not that any beefcake has tried to conquer this, but when the times comes, I'll be prepared." With the click of her tongue, Ruffnut proudly shot a finger gun.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind. Astrid groaned to herself, knowing exactly who it was. "You two ladies discussing these?" She grudgingly glanced over her shoulder to find Snotlout flexing his biceps and groaned out loud this time.

A filthy grin spread across Ruff's face. "Speaking of beefcakes—"

Astrid took that as her cue to head home. Hiccup had left for work after lunch to finish up at the forge for the day. Their routine had shifted ever since Toothless had literally shot down into their lives. Her and Hiccup would feed and work with the arena dragons before their morning duties. Then it was dragon training with Gobber. The dragons did well most of the time with pretending to be fearsome beasts. They hit their cues when needing to. The only problem was after they were "subdued" they'd want a reward, and Hiccup would sneak a little treat to them. He was tired of smelling like fish.

After lunch, if their duties were finished, they'd venture out to the cove to be with Toothless. Soaring endlessly over the sea, they'd explored miles upon miles far from Berk. Sometimes they'd cook fish over a fire for supper, or they'd trek back home to cook up a heartier meal. They're evening routine _hadn't_ changed. Warm mugs in front of the firepit. They're chairs were pushed closer now. Astrid would rest a hand on Hiccup's knee, or Hiccup would lean on the heel of his hand behind her to close the gap between them.

No dragon raids. No drama. Just _life._ An enjoyable life.

Astrid wished it could remain this way always, but she knew it wouldn't. Stoick and the band of Vikings he'd taken on the search for the Nest had yet to return. One day soon her and Hiccup would have to reveal their plan. One day soon they'd either fly or fall.

Astrid hung the kettle over the firepit. A strange eagerness had set in, fluttering about in her chest. She didn't know when her and Hiccup would consummate their marriage, but this was one step closer. She tried not to linger on it too much. Hiccup had wanted it to occur without plan, and if she was honest with herself, she really did too. But Astrid couldn't help the little sparks of excitement when her mind wandered to the press of his lips to hers or his fingertips gliding across her skin. Astrid blushes a pretty shade at the thought. How fast she had changed her mind about absolutely no one kissing her!

A bubbling noise boiled from the kettle. Astrid grabbed the hook and lifted the iron kettle from the firepit. Setting it down on small stand nearby, she deposited some tea leaves into a mug then using a mitt, poured the steaming hot water over the leaves. All that was left was to wait for it to steep and add honey.

Her head snapped up at a placid knock on the door. Her eyebrows knitted together. They never received visitors. She answered the door, surprised and yet not surprised at the same time, to find her mother waiting there.

"Mother, what're you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to visit my only daughter?" Ingrid Hofferson looked expectantly at Astrid. Stepping aside, she let her in. "Astrid, I never see you anymore."

A ting of guilt pressed in her chest. "I'm sorry, Mother. I have a lot of responsibilities these days."

Ingrid waved her excuse away. "Of course. Of course. You're a married woman. Come. Let us sit and catch up." Both women settled down at the kitchen table. "I've hardly seen you since the last dragon raid. How is Hiccup treating you?"

"Good." Such a vague answer. Astrid searched for a better reply that wouldn't give too much away. "We've gotten close."

"I'm glad." Ingrid offered her a tight smile, not quite reaching her eyes. "I worried over this arrangement. Your father and the Chief didn't give much room for discussion. Hiccup seems like a nice boy, no matter how destructive he can be at times." She paused, eyeing Astrid carefully. "Is he gentle with you?"

Astrid's mouth gaped open, bewildered by the question. But the meaning finally caught up with her. Why was her mother concerned in this area of her life? Were husbands meant to mount their wives like beast in the wild? Astrid couldn't fathom Hiccup taking her in such a way. If he ever tried, he'd probably end up with a bloody nose and dislocated shoulder.

Astrid exhaled a quiet breath, finding the subject far more awkward to discuss with her mother than with Ruffnut. And the fact that they hadn't consummated their marriage made it even more difficult to speak such matters. "Mother, there's nothing to be concerned about." Hiccup was gentle in all aspects of their relationship. He was attentive to her wants and never forced her into anything. Sometimes he was overly cautious when expressing what he desired. Besides the misunderstand they had for those few days, he'd gotten better at communicating his wants for her. "He's good to me. He really is."

Ingrid leaned forward, asking in a hushed tone as if trying to keep anyone from overhearing. "How are you feeling? Any queasiness?"

"No. I'm feeling fine."

"What about tenderness in your bosom?"

Astrid glanced down at her chest as if to consult it. "No tenderness."

"How's your flow? Have you kept track of it?"

At the mention of her monthly cycle, Astrid knew exactly what her mother was digging for. Her mouth gaped open for a brief second. "Mother! Is this a friendly visit or an interrogation?"

Ingrid reached across the table to pat her daughter's hand. "I can't help to be a wee eager when it comes to the thought of a babe. You'll be carrying the future chief of Berk! What an honor that is, dear. And, I want you to receive the very best care as soon as the symptoms appear."

"I can assure you I am not with child." The gods would have to place a babe in her belly themselves for her to say she was. At least for the time being.

Her mother's mouth turns down in disappointment. Ingrid had birthed one child but had experienced pregnancy four times. After three miscarriages prior to Astrid's birth, she'd given up on baring more children and taken to drinking the moon tea to prevent anymore heartache.

Ingrid sniffed then drew in a deeper inhale. She flicked her gaze to the mug on the table. The wisps of steam curled into the air from its liquidy contents. Ingrid reached for the mug. "I haven't smelled this in quite a while." She brought the aroma to her nose, throwing a puzzled look at Astrid. "Is this moon tea?"

Astrid shifted uncomfortably, the helfy gaze of her mother pinning her. "Yes."

Ingrid sat back with a huff. "And here I was hoping for a grandbabe when this whole time you were stifling that chance." If only her mother knew moon tea wasn't the only thing keeping her from being pregnant.

"Please understand, Mother," Astrid appealed, "I'm not ready for a baby. Me and Hiccup— we have something good going on, and I don't want that to change anytime soon. Let us get to know each other first before we bring another person into this marriage."

Ingrid held her daughter with the motherly regard of disappointment. Then it melted and she grasped Astrid's hand. "I understand. When you're young and falling in love and wanting to be with each other – just the two of you."

Every muscle in Astrid's body seized up. The blue of her eyes popped at the assumption. Love wasn't a word she'd considered when this marriage was arranged. Hel, falling in love with someone wasn't even in her orbit of thought…_ever_. Now that the revelation had been voiced, it wouldn't easily slip from her mind.

What was _love_? She'd seen love displayed in many different ways. From physical affection to sacrificing one's life for another. It was all love. It was everything that she felt, everything that she would do for Hiccup. Maybe, just maybe, she did love him. She shook her head of the heaviness, stashing it away to sort later. Right now was not the time.

The front door opened, and it was as if her ponderings manifested him into existence. Hiccup halted right there in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the two women like a child caught swiping honeycakes. "Hey Mrs. Hofferson. You're here." He scratched at the back of his neck and thumbed toward the door. "Should I leave?"

"Oh, no Hiccup, you don't have to leave your own house," Ingrid informed with a little chuckle as she stood. "I was just leaving. You two have a life to carry on with." She gathered Astrid into a motherly embrace that spoke more than words could. Heading toward the door, she grabbed Hiccup's hand and gave it a squeeze. Curtesy goodbye greetings were dispensed as Ingrid let herself out.

Hiccup watched until the door shut. "I think your mom was trying to break some bones," he remarked, shaking his hand free of the aches. "Her grip is almost as strong as my dad's."

"Don't let her soft tone fool you." Hidden behind Ingrid Hofferson's maternal gentleness was a fierce mother bear that kept her apprehensions to herself until if or when they needed addressing.

"Were you two having tea together?"

"No," Astrid sighed, occupying the chair once more. "She dropped in to check up on me."

Hiccup nodded, acknowledging her. He grabbed up the mug of cooling tea to take a sip.

"She was also fishing around to see if I was bearing you a child."

Hiccup seized up and choked on the tea currently flowing down his windpipe. Astrid snorted a laugh, smacking his back to help it go down. He coughed a few times, sputtering out, "What is with our parents and grandchildren?"

Astrid shrugged. "Everyone is awaiting the future chief of Berk to be birthed."

He swirled the contents of the mug absently as he gazed into its shallow depths. "What did you tell her?"

"She sort of figured it out herself when she smelled my tea." The corner of Astrid's mouth quirked up knowing Hiccup didn't know what this particular tea was for.

"What does the tea have to do with anything?"

"It's called moon tea and it's for preventing pregnancy."

Hiccup froze, the freckles on his face darkening at his sudden paleness. "If it prevents you from being pregnant then what would it do to me?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Probably nothing, you dork. You're not a woman."

Hiccup carefully set down the mug as if the contents would pop out and bite him. All Astrid could do was shake her head. Men became weird when it came to sensitive matters of women. She doused the firepit with the remaining water in the kettle, the wood crackling and steam rising as the water made contact.

"C'mon." Nabbing Hiccup's hand, she tugged him toward the door. The room seemed to be closing in on her after that whole conversation. "I need to get out of here for a while. I'm sure Toothless is itching to stretch his wings."

Hiccup followed along, eagerly. "Good idea."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: In which one touch leads to another**

_Notes:_

_This chapter is definitely NSFW! These two young lovebirds still have a long way to go, but they're figuring it out ;) This chapter flowed so easily. Wish all chapters were this easy! Hope everyone enjoys :)_

* * *

"How long do you think we can keep this up?"

The question had danced around in her mind like a partner that kept stomping on her toes. The fact that they couldn't hide their affiliation with dragons forever was inevitable. As much as Astrid didn't want to face that uncertain event, in a way, she couldn't wait for the secret to be out. She wanted the arena dragons to be free. To be able to spread their wings and soar through the clouds as they did before their captivity.

Astrid daydreamed of flying with Stormfly. She loved riding on the back of Toothless, but Toothless was Hiccup's dragon and she wished for that same exhilaration on the dragon she'd bonded with so quickly.

Looking up from lovingly stroking Stormfly's horn, she found Hiccup paused in mid-scratch on the Gronckle's chin. He looked just as lost for the answer as she felt.

"I don't know," he finally admitted.

"What? No ingenious plan cooked up in that head of yours?" Astrid teased. Hiccup's gears were turning on a constant rotation she'd come to realize not long after they really started to know each other. She wondered how he even got sleep with his brain churning all the time.

"There's a few flickers of ideas," Hiccup replied, seeming slightly embarrassed by the way she'd worded her question. He shook his head, his lips set in a thin line. "But none that are guaranteed to work." He met her gaze, and in that second, Astrid saw the depths of his concern. "I'm worried, Astrid. About the dragons, about Toothless, about us. What Berk will do to all of us if the plan doesn't work."

His words held the weight that she could see on his shoulders. This was an earth-shattering decision for them. To show Berk that dragons were kind, gentle creatures seemed impossible and it was all pressing on this 15-year old boy.

Astrid stepped up to Hiccup, lifting his chin with the tips of her fingers. "No matter what idea, what decision is made. We're in this together."

A tiny flicker of a smile graced Hiccup's face. She cupped his cheeks, leading him to her lips in a tender kiss. She hugged him close. "Thanks, Astrid. I couldn't do any of this without you." She could sense his soft smile widen as they held each other.

Astrid pulled away after she felt her embrace had reassured him enough. "It's time for morning duties," she pointed out with a slight frown. Stormfly squawked behind her, picking at her braid. Astrid laughed, grasping the Nadder's horn and hugging her. "I know, girl. I don't want to leave you either. One day, you'll be free. I promise."

She'd keep that promise, no matter what.

* * *

The Zippleback wasn't cooperating. Or well, maybe it was cooperating _too_ well. The arena dragons had become the stars in their own series of acting roles. As good as Hiccup and Astrid had trained them to act vicious and wild during training sessions, the Zippleback was hamming it up a little much today.

The two-headed dragon was sparring with the twins – it'd seemed to have taken an interest in the Thorstons and always gravitated to "fighting" them. The two heads playfully dodged the swinging weapons, occasionally firing off a small blast for theatrics. The left head didn't dodge fast enough, or maybe it'd let itself be smacked on purpose. As Tuffnut's mace smashed into it, the head flopped to the ground, its tongue sticking out as if it had croaked over dead from that one blow. The right head looked down at its twin then without hesitation flopped onto the floor without so much as a threat, its forked tongue dangling out of its gassy mouth.

Hiccup and Astrid had frozen at the sight, along with all the other training participants. Out of all the training dragons, the Zippleback had the least amounts of smarts and its tendency for the dramatics concerned its human trainers. This was one of those moments they were afraid would happen.

Barely a thought ran through Astrid's head as she charged towards the Zippleback. She had to fix this before it got the two dingalings injured or killed. The two heads could be a pain in the butt sometimes, but they didn't deserve to die. A battle cry rang out through the arena as she jumped on its back, spurring the dragon to life again. It bucked and reared, but she managed to stay on. She secured her footing and leapt onto one of the necks, holding its horns. She maneuvered the dragon into its cage and quickly jumped off and slammed the cage shut, grumbling to herself about the two idiots.

"That was insane, Astrid!" Tuffnut exploded nearly in her face as the rest of the teens rushed her at the cage door.

"Can you teach us how to ride one of those things?" Ruffnut asked, a wild glimmer in her eyes.

"We could have like a contest to see who stays on the longest!"

"Yeah!" The twins high-fived each other over the sheer genius of their idea.

"They'll be none-a that!" Gobber interceded, shooing the other teens away as he approached Astrid. He gestured for Hiccup to join them. Oh no. Whatever Gobber had to talk to them about could be good, or incredibly bad. He glanced around to make sure his other trainees had dispersed. "Have you two noticed anything particular about the training dragons lately when you feed them?"

Astrid and Hiccup glanced at each other, feigning nonchalant. "No," they answered in unison. Astrid hoped they didn't sound suspicious.

Gobber shook his head. "It's strange. They're acting wild, but then there's these moments where they're almost tame. I wonder if they're getting too conditioned to us." He hmphed audibly, clearly lost in thought. "We may have to dispose of these and start fresh soon."

"No!" If their first 'no' hadn't brought suspicion, Astrid was sure this one did. Gobber gawked at their sudden outburst.

"Maybe we're overfeeding them," Hiccup explained, spreading both hands out in front of him. "We'll have to cut back on the leftovers," he suggested, sounding as convincing as he could.

Gobber eyed the both of them. Astrid feared he'd still go along with his conclusions of the dragon being too conditioned, but Gobber just waved off the subject. "That's probably all it is. Less feeding equals more fury." He pointed a finger at them. "Remember that, you two."

"Got it!" they both answers in unison for the third time.

Gobber flicked his gaze from one to the other before turning and shaking his head. "Spending a little _too_ much time together, it seems," he muttered as he lumbered away.

Astrid hadn't noticed her heart had significantly sped up, and it wasn't from the exertion of caging the Zippleback. She exhaled a heavy breath. "That was close," she whispered.

Hiccup nodded, agreeing. Their fears were slowly slipping into the light. They needed to decide on a plan. _Soon._

* * *

Astrid squirmed as consciousness encouraged her awake. A hot coal burned in her belly, igniting a wildfire in one small but significant place on her body. She'd awoken to this sensation before. Three times, to be exact. Every time had felt like a glorious wave crashing on her shore, only to be pulled back into ocean – fleeting, lost. It made her heart pound and her spine tingle.

Those times before, she hadn't known what the sensation meant. All she knew was that it ended too quickly and tortuously. But now, with the new emotions and awareness of how her body reacted to her husband, she knew exactly what the sensation meant.

Astrid rolled over in bed, met by a sleeping Hiccup turned her way. In the moonlight that beamed in through their window, she could see the outline of his face. Sure, he wasn't much to look at physique-wise being only long limbs attached to a sapling body. He did have one thing going for him though – his face was cute as all get out. The freckles smattered across his cheeks and neck. The gaped-toothed smile that was quite enduring. Those big, green eyes that could outshine the sun. His hands were nice too. Long fingers that melded perfectly to her waist. Astrid couldn't deny it, she was without a doubt attracted to her husband.

Astrid's thoughts lingered on his fingers. If intercourse happened down there where the sensation was then the feeling had to do something with it, right? It'd never crossed her mind to touch down there, but now she was curious. That curiosity had her fingers crawling underneath her nightgown.

She found her most private place, rubbing two fingers across it through her underthings. A tremble coursed through her. _Oh gods! _That felt incredible. She had to have more; had to get closer. Slipping off her underthings, her fingers got to work.

It was odd and a bit awkward touching herself. The only time she ventured down below was to clean herself, especially thoroughly during her flows. She never imagined it could feel this _good_. After a minute of exploring and holding back a few gasps by biting her lower lip, she was yearning for more.

Hiccup was sound to sleep, unaware of the blatant activity happening right beside him. One finger slid inside her, the wetness inside more exciting than gross. She explored the folds, taking in the many different areas that could be found. Her finger curled up against the point of her clit, and Astrid gasped at the tremor that rang through her body. That was the spot where the sensation stemmed from!

She rubbed her fingertip over it again, the coal in her belly seeming to melt into a puddle of molten lava. She moaned far too loudly, and realized her misstep at a certain voice, "Astrid? Are you okay?"

Astrid licked her lips, frozen in her spot with her finger still pressed into her. "Hiccup?" she drew a ragged breath over her lips and her voice trembling, "will you do something for me?"

"Of course," he answered bewildered but without hesitation.

She couldn't explain to him exactly what she wanted him to do. The topic made her mouth inaudible and her heart slam against her ribcage. Instead, she pulled him closer, guiding his hand to her most secret place.

"Astrid, what are you—"

Astrid closed the space between them, locking her lips to his in a heated kiss that matched the fire spreading over her body. The kiss gave her courage. "Touch me," she spoke across his lips in barely a coherent whisper.

She pressed his fingers to her exposed curls, her nightgown hiked up around her torso. Hiccup's nervous swallow seemed to echo through the bedroom. "Are you sure?" his whisper nearly a pant.

She caressed his hand covering her curls. "I'm sure."

His long fingers timidly moved over her curls and found the opening of her folds. His index finger carefully stroked the sensitive bud that made her moan and squirm. His feather light touch was extremely teasing.

Astrid bumped her forehead against his crown, his hair tickling her face. "You can wiggle your finger," she suggested and managed to encourage, "it feels good." _Good_ was an understatement.

Hiccup wiggled his finger over the bud as she instructed. The fire that was quickly consuming her leaped up into her chest. She arched her back. How could such a tiny spot feel amazing when touched? Never in her dreams did she think this was something she'd ever yearn for.

Hiccup kept a steady pace, only occasionally getting thrown off rhythm. Before Astrid knew it, she seized up, grabbing Hiccup's shoulder to steady herself as she panted for breath. She froze there, holding his shoulder and resting her forehead against his.

"Are you—are you okay?" Hiccup's voice was uncertain but filled without something else. Something deep.

Astrid grasped one finally long breath before collapsing against her husband. His hand moved to bare waist, his thumb absently stroking there as it did when he rested it there. "I'm okay," she murmured.

"What just happened?"

"I think—that's how lovemaking is supposed to feel," she tried explaining, even though she wasn't completely sure about that herself. Whatever had just happened, Astrid knew she wanted_ more_. She shifted, bumping into something pointy and hard. She ran her palm up the heated length, receiving a hiss of pleasure against her forehead. She recalled a week ago when she'd confronted Hiccup to basically seduce him, and how he'd been stimulated by her touch there. Now it made sense.

Astrid ran a palm up his length through his pants. "Let me make you feel good too."

Hiccup's swallow was audible again, but he nodded with great eagerness. This time she knew he wouldn't run away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: In which Toothless has someplace to be**

_Notes:_

_Oh my word, this chapter turned out way longer than I thought it would! Didn't think I'd ever get to the stopping point XD_

_Slight NSFW moment included!_

* * *

Hiccup hadn't slept this good in- well, he didn't know how long. He'd been bewildered yet incredibly aroused by stimulating his wife to the point of pleasure. Astrid had returned the favor, and this time, there was no shame or embarrassment when he came. Seeing Astrid come undone by just the simple act of wiggling his finger had spurred up enough courage to let her do the same for him.

He'd panted her name and seized up at the height of arousal, his seed spilling over onto her hand and his belly. Astrid had been curious about the sticky, white goo that had poured out. She'd stiffed it and rubbed it between her fingers. Hiccup would have probably felt all kinds of shades of embarrassment if he hadn't collapsed onto his pillow with a hazy contentment about him.

Astrid fetched a wet rag and helped him clean up. Though his cheeks began to flare as she did, it was strangely intimate watching her wipe away the sticky cum from his belly. After the evidence of their activities was gone and clothes were properly replaced, Hiccup curled around Astrid, their bodies melding together. His leg pushed between both of hers, tangling their lower limbs. They couldn't get close enough to each other.

Hiccup's cheeks twitched. Nothing was touching him, but as he began to wake, he could feel a presence projected upon his skin. His eyes fluttered open, and through the slits of his vision, he found Astrid leaned inches away gazing at him. Or specifically, at his right cheek.

"What're you doing?" he croaked out, throat thick from sleep.

"Counting freckles," Astrid responded as if it was completely obvious.

Hiccup shifted his head, his cheek disappearing into the pillow.

"Hey! Now I lost my place!"

"Opps." Hiccup closed his eyes again. Memories of the night before floated into his consciousness. He was about to revel in the way Astrid's hand had stroked him when a pillow smacked him on the side of his head. Hiccup popped one eye open, glaring at his wife through that lop-sided view.

Astrid grinned down at him. "You asked for it."

Hiccup wasn't one to back down. He sprang to life, aiming for Astrid's sides. He'd come to discover her sides were extremely ticklish when worked over the right way. He'd teased her about it one evening in bed, sneaking his hand under her gown and tickling her waist, until she punched him in the gut. This time he launched a full-blown attach.

Astrid squealed – a noise that rarely escaped passed her lips – and thrashed as his fingers danced along the sides of her ribs and waist. She tried smushing his hands against her with her arms, but Hiccup dodged her. He knew she could easily stop him if she wanted to. Astrid seemed to enjoy their little game, even though it left her panting for air and made her cheeks light up.

She finally retaliated, knabbing both his wrists and slamming him back down onto his pillow. She hopped onto his legs and pinned his wrists beside his head. She was leaning over him. Her golden hair framed the sides of her face, a sheer contrast to her flushed cheeks. Her eyes danced with delight and bit of mischievousness. All Hiccup could do was stare at the gorgeous sight filling his view.

All too soon, Astrid sat up still seated on his lap and flexed her muscles. "Victory is mine!"

"Okay, you win, Buffstrid," Hiccup tossed out with a laugh. Even though he'd given her the glory, Hiccup knew he'd been the one to win and his reward was being pinned down by his hot wife.

Astrid snorted at the nickname he'd given her. She wiggled a little on his lap, a slightly bemused look on her face. Hiccup shut his eyes, trying to stop a groan from escaping across his parted lips.

She smirked. "Hiccup Haddock," a faux shocked tone held her voice. "Again? You must have enjoyed last night."

Eyes still screwed shut, Hiccup couldn't help the little whimper when Astrid wiggled against him. She knew how to be a torturous little vixen. "It happens. In the morning."

Something dawned on her face. "Is that why you're always up before me?"

Hiccup bit his bottom lip before squeaking out, "Maybe."

Astrid leaned over him, pinning his wrists that hadn't moved from where she'd left them on the pillow. Hiccup's heart began to speed up at the sight of her filling his view, a luscious little smirk playing on her lips. "We don't have dragon training this morning, which means we can fly Toothless farther today. And—"

Astrid closed the gap between them, lowering into a tender kiss that made Hiccup's heart melt. She disconnected with a little pop, Hiccup chasing after her for as far as his neck could reach.

"I can take care of this—" she slid her belly on his harden length to emphasize the word, "for you."

Hiccup released a ragged breath. He held back a deafening scream of YES and settled for a more suave approach. "Whatever you wish, milady."

* * *

Toothless was especially anxious to get into the air. He'd bounded up to them in greeting, barely receiving any scratches before he nudged Hiccup up into the saddle. The dragon was always ready to go for a flight, but he was almost to the point of impatient today.

They climbed into the saddle after Hiccup had inspected the rigging while Astrid slung the saddlebags over Toothless' barrel back. "Let's go, bud," Hiccup said, and they shot off at a record speed.

Hiccup had planned to travel due South, but Toothless had been insistent to journey North West. Hiccup went along with his dragon's decision. Toothless had an opinion too. He was an individual as much as Hiccup was, so Hiccup let the dragon choose this time.

They flew for a few hours only encountering sea stacks and small sporadic islands, not even big enough to take an hour to trek. Toothless soared particularly fast as if he were on a mission. When Hiccup leaned over Toothless' ear to ask where they were going, the dragon warbled and pointed his nose straight ahead.

"Do you think he's bringing us somewhere in particular?" Astrid asked close to Hiccup's ear. Her arms had alternated between being wrapped around his waist to clutching his shoulders to resting on her legs. Currently, they were snaked along his waist.

"With the way he's acting, I think he does."

They traveled for another half an hour when they spotted a grey mass looming across the horizon. The closer they flew the easier it was to see it was a wall of dense fog that stretched for miles with no end in sight. As they quickly approached, Astrid gasped and leaned into Hiccup's back, "This must be Helheim's Gate."

"I think you're right, and it's exactly where Toothless is taking us."

Hiccup's blood ran cold as they crossed the veil into the unknown. Just like the edge of the map where the world ends and monsters lurk, there was no guarantee that they'd escape the world inside the perpetual fog. Toothless was on a mission, and Hiccup trusted his dragon to bring them safely through. It was everything else within the veil that he worried him.

The pressure around his middle increased as Astrid pressed into his back, melding them together. Toothless swooped this way and that, dodging jagged rock formations and Viking long boat figureheads jutting up like a dragon frozen in the icy mist. Hiccup wasn't sure how long they had flown through the veil. With the sun hidden away, there was no way of telling. Minutes or an hour could have passed. The moisture of the fog dampened their clothing and left an icy chill on their skin. Astrid remained against him, barely shifting. Her chin dug into his shoulder guard, but Hiccup didn't have the heart to let her know it was causing an ache. She was just as nervous about this venture as he was, and if her position gave her any comfort, he'd live with the shoulder ache.

Like a curtain that had been rent in two, they suddenly broke through the veil of fog. Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight up ahead. Protruding from the sea was a massive rock formation that pierced the sky with jagged spikes. A reddish gleam spewed from the top, casting flickering shadows in the air. A narrow stream of lava escaped from a crack and spilled in a slow line down the side of the mountain. Toothless flew toward what Hiccup guessed was a volcano (he'd heard of volcanoes but had yet to see one with his own eyes) and touched down on the rocky shore surrounding it. The fog was less dense at the base, but a thin layer still hung around their legs.

Toothless looked back at them and warbled, Hiccup taking that as a suggestion to dismount. "Where are we, bud?" Hiccup asked as if his dragon could give him an answer.

"Wherever we are," Astrid said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I don't think we're supposed to be here." She looped her arm around his, keeping close.

An eeriness clung to the air sending an involuntary shiver up Hiccup's spine. Neither of them assumed they'd need a weapon. If they needed defending, Toothless could easily blast whatever threat it was with his firepower. This place wasn't just a random island to explore. This place seemed like a forbidden kingdom they had no right setting foot on. Even Hiccup wished he had his sword.

They'd flown for hours. Hiccup was positive Toothless had wished to bring them here. Maybe it was his home island where he had been born. Maybe there was a family of Night Furies that was kin to Toothless and were awaiting his return. Hiccup hadn't thought much of where his dragon had come from. Toothless had never acted anxious to leave the island of Berk. Until today.

"Toothless, are you sure about this?" Hiccup reached for the saddle to sling his leg over the dragon's back, to have that security of a quick getaway, but Toothless pulled away. He snuffed at them through his nostrils then tilted his head upwards, releasing a roar that echoed off the volcano.

A nail-biting moment passed and then a responding roar rang out from the mountain, shaking rocks out of place sending them tumbling down to the pebbled shore. Hiccup and Astrid drew closer to Toothless' side, Astrid clutching his shoulders in a vice grip. From a hole inside the mountain emerged a dark stream of dragons. A larger species, possibly a Monstrous Nightmare, led a rain of dragons of all different species. In formation, they pointed up toward the sky then downwards, soaring straight for them. Astrid's grip had moved to clutching the straps of his shoulder guards, tightening the restraints on his chest. Hiccup kept his hand ready to grab Toothless' saddle if they needed to make a hasty getaway.

The band of dragons touched down in a powerful swoosh of wings and claws crunching rocks. The Monstrous Nightmare, who was clearly the leader of the band, glared ominously at them through his bright yellow eyes. His crimson red pattern, streaked with black jetted stripes, gleamed through the hazy air in a wicked display.

A chill crawled up Hiccup's spine. This wasn't the Nightmare they'd befriended in the arena. This was a wild dragon from an island that was most likely it's home; it's territory to defend and tear apart anything that trespassed. The Nightmare's clan seemed ready to do just that if the dragon gave the command.

Toothless grunted and warbled at the Nightmare as if he were explaining something. He flicked his tail, showing the band of dragons his prosthetic. The Nightmare snorted in response. He glanced up at the volcano as if checking to see if any other dragons were watching. Then the larger dragon switched its gleaming eyes back to the two human invaders. He narrowed his gaze at them. Hiccup instinctively stepped back only to push into Astrid's chests. He could feel her rapid heartbeat through both their shirts.

Toothless glanced back at them, and nudged Hiccup encouragingly with his nose. Hiccup looked at his dragon with eyes blown wide, all his recent life choices banging around in his head. Toothless had brought him here for a purpose. If he was going to befriend dragons and bring peace to Berk, he'd have to take this next step. He'd place his full trust in his best friend and in the wild dragon standing before him. _Change did not come without risk._ He just hoped Astrid wouldn't leave this place on Toothless' back as a widow.

With his brow furrowed in determination, Hiccup moved to take a step forward, only to be stopped by the tug of his shoulder guard straps.

"Hiccup," Astrid's shaky voice whispered close to his ear.

"It'll be okay, Astrid," he reassured, firmly. She was always strong for him; it was his turn to be strong for her. Hesitantly, she released his straps, her trust placed in him that he was doing the right thing.

Hiccup approached the Nightmare, hand outstretched and heart slamming into his ribcage. The Nightmare stood still, its warm breath leaving moisture on Hiccup's chilled skin. Hiccup paused right before making contact with the dragon's snout. He turned his head and closed his eyes and waited an eternity for the uncertainty to end. His heart ceased to beat as heated scales pressed into his palm. He barely registered Astrid's gasp over the flood of his heart pumping again.

Hiccup dared to look at the Nightmare, it's glowing yellow orbs piercing his soul. It'd worked. This wild dragon that he'd never seen in his life had offered an olive branch of friendship to him without any qualms.

The Nightmare pulled back, its eyes snapping open and grunted several times at Toothless. With that, the Nightmare gave a low, rumbling roar and the band of anxious dragons took to the air. Their large form disappeared back into a hole in the mountain. A long beat of silence lingered as they watched the band leave.

"What was that?" Hiccup jumped as Astrid's voice sliced the thick quiet.

"I'm not sure." Toothless had brought them here for a purpose. Hiccup guessed it was up to him to figure it out.

Toothless warbled intently at them, nodding for them to climb on. The Night Fury was off like a shot barely before both teens had hit the saddle. Astrid yelped as they zoomed off, her arms clinging to Hiccup again. They reached upwards then disappeared back into the veil of fog that seemed to perpetually shroud the volcanic island. They'd flown for at least five minutes when Toothless made a wide circle back around.

"Toothless, why're we going back?" Hiccup asked. He wasn't quite sure how far they'd traveled.

The swish of many wings suddenly surrounded them. Claws as long as both Hiccup and Astrid were tall, swung close to their heads, and a Monstrous Nightmare flew into view directly in front of them. The squawk of a Nadder rang out beside them as Toothless dodged another in-coming dragon.

"Get down!" Hiccup hissed at the sight of a Hideous Zippleback just a wingspan away from them. In it's talon was a plump sheep. A plump, dead sheep. The dragon's two heads narrowed their gazes at them but made no effort to attack.

Shapes of dragons littered the fog all around them. Dozens upon dozens of them. All carrying something in their claws. Something dead.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, sandwiching Hiccup between her and Toothless' neck.

Hiccup knew exactly what was going on. A raid had happened, and he wondered if Berk had been the target. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill."

Astrid's disquietude raised his concern. "Then what does that make us?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: In which the things nightmares are made of**

"Toothless, you gotta get us out of here, bud." Hiccup tried to turn his dragon around, but Toothless shook him off.

As much as Astrid had worked with Toothless and the arena dragons in peace, forming bonds and alliances, this situation she was in now was surreal and downright terrifying. These dragons didn't know her, and her and Hiccup could easily become apart of their kill if one got the wild hair to try. Toothless would defend them, she trusted for the most part, but with the strange way he was acting, she wasn't completely sure of that right now.

They continued to fly in the hoard of dragons through the thick fog until they broke through the veil once again to see the chilling sight of the volcano island. The dragons clustered together as they flew through a hole in the side of the volcano. A brief bout of darkness shrouded them. The eerie red glow they'd seen spewing from the top of the mountain was straight ahead of them.

Astrid hadn't taken note of the heat until it slapped them in the face like scalding steam. She winced as it burned her skin. They exited the tunnel into a massive chasm. Many upon many shelves were rived into the sides of the rock, twisted and crude as if the heat itself carved them. Through the smoky haze that made Astrid's eyes sting, she spotted different species of dragons clustered together on the shelves. They didn't look happy or at home at all, more like alert and anxious. They circled around the hole, red hot flickering up from its bottomless pit.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup commented, seeming far more calm about the entire situation than she felt.

Astrid pressed the bottom of her face into his shoulder guard, eyes flicking all around. Meeting the band of dragons on the island's shore was a pleasant picnic compared to the terrifying sight they were faced with now. Astrid had never seen so many dragons in her life. Not even during the most turbulent raids!

After making a wide swing above the pit, Toothless landed on a rocky shelf, hiding behind a formation whittled large enough to shield them. He peeked around the rock along with Hiccup. Astrid stretched over Hiccup's back; her view lessened by her position. A steady flow of dragons continued to pour in, dropping their prizes into the red haze.

"It's satisfying to know all our food as been dumped down a hole."

"They're not eating any of it."

Astrid still didn't understand everything about dragons, but this was the most baffling behavior yet. Why would they sacrifice their food to a volcano?

The stream of dragons had slowed, only a light green Gronckle lazily buzzing in. It hovered above the middle of the pit and coughed up a small fish from its mouth. It looked so innocent and oblivious as it hovered there scratching an itch. A roar echoed from deep in the pit.

Astrid didn't think she could find anything more frightening than being in a volcano with a thousand dragons. She was wrong. A massive head, ten times bigger than the largest boulder on Berk, emerged from the pit. It's mouth, full of teeth longer than the tallest trees, chomped at the Gronckle and the poor dragon was no more.

Her and Hiccup shared a gasp, shaken to the core, as they both pulled back father behind the rock shielding them. The monstrous dragon's nostrils inhaled in a powerful sniff that echoed throughout the cavern. A new smell amid the Sulphur and dragon scales. Astrid's heart stopped. It had detected their presence.

"Get us out of here, bud," Hiccup commanded.

Astrid barely had time to grab hold of Hiccup before they shot off. From the corner of her stinging eyes, she caught a glimpse of a massive dark streak aiming straight at their former hiding spot. A sickening chomp followed.

They flew upwards into the blinding mass of dragons as they circled toward the opening of the volcano to escape. Astrid could feel herself slipping and let go of Hiccup's waist for only a split second to regain her grip. She didn't realize what was happening until she felt herself falling. She barely heard her screams in the cacophony of chaos all around her. Her mind blanked, feeling as if she would pass out, and then her body suddenly connected with a hard surface. Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to suck in a much-needed breath, but the surrounding gases burned her lungs.

Her body hurt, mainly her back and legs, but miraculously nothing felt broken. It'd felt like an eternity, but in perspective, she hadn't fallen far at all. A ledge protruding from the volcano's upper level had caught her. She quickly looked over the side to watch a poor Zippleback get snatched up by the massive dragon's mouth. She'd begged for that sacrifice to appease the colossus, but its nostrils drew in a deep sniff – clearly gifted with an amazing sense of smell.

It rose up higher, sniffing the side of the volcano, closer and closer to where Astrid had landed. Astrid scurried back on her bottom, the ledge providing no place to hide. Her stomach flipped violently as she pressed her back into the hot rock wall, awaiting her doom as the dragon's nose drew closer.

She could hardly believe her ears at the sound of a Night Fury blast. A blue plasma blast shot directly at the massive dragon's many eyes. It reared back, screaming it's protest. Another blast hit it again, drawing it further away from the ledge. One more blast to the face and it retreated downward.

Tears pricked at Astrid's eyes when the familiar form of Toothless landed on the ledge. She ignored the protest of her aching body and jumped in the saddle, securing her arms around Hiccup's waist. Toothless launched toward the volcano's hole once more, the path now free of retreating dragons. A deafening roar shook through the cavern. The giant of a dragon made one more attempt at catching them, but Toothless was faster and long eluded the hundreds of teeth as it clamped down on air behind them.

Astrid didn't open her eyes until they were high in the night sky away from the veil of fog. She pressed her face between Hiccup' shoulder blades, arms wrapped nearly completely around his middle. Trembles traveled throughout her body, from her inner core to the tips of her fingers.

"Astrid?" Hiccup's voice reached through the screaming in her head. She jumped involuntarily when his hand touched her arm. "Astrid, are you okay?"

For the first time since they'd entered the volcano, Astrid took a deep breath, the intake of oxygen somewhat soothing her shaken nerves and reviving her stifled lungs. She nodded against his back. "I'm okay."

The response was enough for Hiccup, and they flew in heavy silence for a long time, the choppy sea sloshing down below them. Astrid clung to her husband, his warmth and presence a balm to her shaken state. Finally, the achy chill of the night air roused her from her stupor. She shoved away the fresh memories, determined to think like a warrior again. This massive, monstrous _thing_ was out there, threatening dragons and Vikings' lives. This was _not_ okay.

"That island—" she began, close to Hiccup's ear so he could hear her clearly, "it's like a hive. The dragons are her workers and that's their queen. It controls them." She paused, letting Hiccup mull over the theory. She knew he'd come to the same conclusion, probably faster than she had. "Hiccup, what're we going to do about this?"

His head dropped as a heavy sigh left him. "I don't know."

He wouldn't like this. "We need to tell your dad when he comes back from the campaign."

"I don't think that's a good idea. He could be back at any day." He sliced a hand through the air, resolved. "No, we need to think this through."

"Hiccup, he deserves to know. We just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here."

"But we need to stick to the plan first. Show my dad that dragons aren't what we thought they were. Do you think a fleet of Vikings could take down that thing?"

Astrid played the scenario in her head. A battle between a fleet of Vikings and the gigantic red dragon that could eat half the village's warriors in one gulp. Would the queen's own army rally behind her? Or would they mutiny against her? If the dragons did choose the queen, no matter how courageous Berk's fleet was, they'd be wiped out within seconds.

The warrior part of her hated to admit it but, "No. They probably wouldn't stand a chance."

Hiccup twisted around, causing Astrid to loosen her hold and lean back to see him better. In the light of the moon, she could see determination shining in his eyes, a resolve that couldn't be shaken. He looked stronger than he ever had before. "Give me time. I'll think of something that will free the dragons and end the war. For _good_."

Astrid knew he would keep his word.

The rest of the journey home fell quiet as they traveled over the sea, the moon casting a long spotlight on the water. They were dead on their feet as they trekked back to the village from the cove, hand in hand. Daylight was most likely a few hours away.

Astrid sat on their bed, donning her nightgown. Her bones felt as if they'd collapse in a heap from exhaustion, but her mind was still reeling even after all the hours that had passed since their harrowing experience on Dragon Island. She absently brushed her hair, taken down from the braid. Her gaze stared blankly at the wall while her mind's eyes were somewhere far away-

Glowing red, pulsating eerily off the cavern walls. The jarring hurt from the fall. The scrapes stinging and the bruises blooming. The powerful intake of the red dragon's breath as it searched for her. The burning heat on her back pressed against the hot rock. The consuming fear of being found and eaten alive. Drawing closer and _closer_…

"Astrid?"

A shuttering breath escaped from her thickened throat. She barely realized she'd flung herself at Hiccup, sob after sob raking out as she clung to him. His slender arms enveloped her, pulling her against him. She wasn't sure how long she cried into the curve of his neck, releasing all the fear and distress that she'd kept at bay for hours.

Hiccup did not carry much muscle, but as he held her during the wee hours of the morning, he was the strength that she needed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: In which Hiccup and Astrid complete each other**

Her breathing was even now.

Astrid had fallen asleep against his side, her head resting upon his slender chest. Hiccup hadn't loosened his hold on her. He _couldn't_, not after almost losing her.

His heart had plummeted to the bottom of his stomach when he realized Astrid had fallen from the saddle. There was little comfort when he looked back to find she'd landed on a ledge. The red dragon had instantly sensed her presence there.

"We gotta go back, bud!"

Toothless didn't hesitate firing at the red dragon. He aimed for its most vulnerable part – the eyes (and Night Furies never miss) - and the dragon retreated, furious and snarling. The short window gave them enough time to rescue Astrid.

There was a lot to be said and discussed. A plan to formulate. A village and a whole fleet of dragons to protect. But now was not the time.

Hiccup had noticed Astrid's behavior after the rescue. She was clearly shaken and upset, but when she collapsed in his arms sobbing uncontrollably, it was then that Hiccup realized how deeply it had affected her. Astrid was a pillar of strength, and to see her in such a state of distress had jarred him.

A new commitment welled up inside him. A fierce need to protect that he'd never experience before.

Hiccup was always the one in need of protection. He was the talking fishbone that could barely lift a weapon. He never had to worry about anyone but himself, really. But now? There was more at stake than just his puny wellbeing.

Hiccup squeezed Astrid's sleeping form a little closer against him, planting a tender kiss to her golden crown. He kept his lips pressed in her hair and whispered the three words he wished to utter aloud, "I love you."

As if his confession stirred her from slumber, Astrid shifted in his arms. Her hair brushed his jawline as she lifted her head to sleepily look at him. Hiccup waited with bated breath. Had she heard his confession? Would she return the endearment? The first signs of daylight were peeking on the horizon, and the lamp continued to burn low on the bedside table. She blinked her eyes, still puffy from the breakdown she'd had not even a couple hours before.

Astrid cupped his cheek, her fingertips brushing softly on his skin. Hiccup nuzzled into her palm. He'd never had the chance to feel a loving touch before. He never knew his mother and his father only held him as a young boy. He'd longed for something his skin had never experienced. But now, he could have it and he closed his eyes to savor the caress of Astrid's hand upon his cheek.

He was pleasantly surprised with a soft kiss that he returned in sweet pecks. They continued to plant little kisses on each other's lips as Astrid pull him with her to sit up on the bed. They'd both gotten better at kissing, having lots of practice as of late. Hiccup was thankful they'd gotten passed the awkward dance of shyness of expressing their affections.

With hand upon the back of his neck, Astrid drew him into a deeper kiss. A kiss that told of unspoken need. A kiss that told of unspoken of love. Astrid broke away, though only mere inches from Hiccup's face. Their heavy breathes warmed each other's faces. He longed to capture her lips with his once more, to pour out the love that were overflowing inside of him.

Then Astrid spoke the words that made his heart soar, "I want to be your wife in every way."

He searched her face, the reassurance of her gaze leading him on. This was what he'd longed for. "I want to be your husband in every way."

* * *

_Rap. Rap._

Hiccup's face scrunched at the loud noise banging in his head.

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

He groaned at the noise banging faster. He rolled over to hide under his pillow, or at least he would have if he wouldn't have been held down. He blinked away the blur in his vision to find an arm strapped over his chest. The golden crown of his wife was cushioned against his shoulder, and her leg was thrown over his. She was cuddled up to him like he was an oversized stuffed toy.

"Hiccup? Astrid?" the all-too familiar heavy lilt of Gobber called from outside.

Why was Gobber at their front door? Hiccup peered out the window, eyes widening in realization. It had to at least be lunchtime!

"Astrid!" he hissed, taping her arm splayed over his chest. She'd _never _slept this deeply before, and Hiccup wondered why she was so tired-

_Oh._

The thoughts of their union just a couple hours ago suddenly slammed into his memory like a magnificent, engulfing wave. The innocent exploration of each other's bodies. The awkward positioning as they figured out how to fit together. The satisfying pants on one another's faces at the height of pleasure that hit all too soon. The odd thought that, yes, there was blood afterwards mingled in just as Astrid had said on their wedding night. Heat flushed on his face when Hiccup remembered they didn't bother redressing and were sleeping against each other in their birthday suits.

Astrid rolled off him, eyes slit open just enough to see him. "Huh?"

Hiccup jumped out of bed. "Gobber is here looking for us. I think it's lunchtime already!" Glancing down at himself, he flushed at his bare skinny body. No time to linger on the fact that he was completely nude in the middle of the day in front of his wife. He fumbled with his shirt that had been strewn on the floor, shivering at the chill of it on his warm skin. Not bothering to put on undershorts, he tugged on pants, nearly falling over in the process. He dashed down the stairs to the bottom floor, dodging furniture on the way to the front door.

Hiccup yanked open the door, revealing Gobber with hook hand half raised to knock. "Hey, Gobber," he greeted, slightly winded. Hiccup tried to look casual as he leaned against the door, planting the other hand on his hip and giving a toothy smile that wasn't fooling a yak.

"Hiccup, you and Astrid missed dragon training this morning. I was wondering if one of those beasts had eaten you two for breakfast."

Hiccup focused a chuckle, trying to hold up his pants that he carelessly tied on while stumbling down the stairs. "No. Me and Astrid had a _long_ night." He feigned an exaggerated yawn. "We uh… just overslept."

Gobber narrowed his beady eyes suspiciously then the older man's bushy eyebrows lifted into his forehead. His mustache spread into a wide smile. "Oh, I see." He leaned in close as if there were people around that might hear. There was actually no one nearby. "Did you two finally decide to take your honeymonth?"

If this was anyone besides Gobber, Hiccup would have been terrified of the consequences. But even so, he went stock still.

Gobber chuckled lightly. "Oh, don't worry, Hiccup. Your secret is safe with me. It's okay that it didn't happen right away. You two are young and still discovering your bodies. Ye just needed to get some practice in before the big event."

Hiccup raked twitchy fingers through his hair that was most likely disheveled more than usual. As much as he wanted to sink into a hole talking about the private matter, he was thankful it was Gobber as the listening ear. Gobber was probably the only one in the entire village who'd take an understanding to their decision to wait. "Yeah, I guess we did."

Gobber straightened as he stood back. "You two kids take all the time ye need. I'll see ye back at work when you're ready." He winked before lumbering off in the direction of the forge.

Hiccup stood there in the doorway wondering if _that_ conversation actually just happened. They'd been a bit of controversy about him and Astrid not taking their honeymonth (but when was anything involving Hiccup _not_ met with controversy). It was never addressed to them face to face, but Hiccup overheard hushed tones around the corners of buildings and passing conversation in the Great Hall. Why was the Chief's son not spending the time with his new bride? But their consummation had been confirmed (though a little deceitfully), and they'd had permission from the Chief to continue their duties _only_ because of the fast approaching winter months and the need to train the newest warriors for Berk's defense against dragon raids.

Shaking himself out of his bewildering contemplation, Hiccup shut the door.

"Did Gobber give you an earful?"

Hiccup spun around to find Astrid at the top of the stairs. Dressed in a red tunic. _His _red tunic. With pale, bare legs extending from the hem. He stared, awestruck, mouth slightly gaping. He'd never seen her in red, but he knew instantly he wanted to see her in that color more often.

Hiccup swallowed. "He let us off the hook." He gravitated toward Astrid descending the stairs like she was a magnet pulling him in. As if just the sheer act of kissing her wasn't enough to make him think he was living in an amazing dream, his mind shifted once again to their marriage bed. How his lips yearned to kiss the column of her neck and beyond. "Somehow he figured out we hadn't yet…y'know—" Hiccup laced his fingers together.

Astrid laughed softly. "If you wouldn't have acted so obvious whenever he brought it up."

"How am I supposed to act when talking about…_that_?" Most Viking men talked quite bluntly and with no shame about the makings of their marriage bed. If Hiccup was supposed to start talking that openly about his and Astrid's privacy, then he'd rather stay in his perpetual awkward state.

Astrid sighed with a little grunt and met him in the middle of the room. "I don't know." Her hand found his shoulder while her other lingered on his chest, teasing the skin between his loosened shirt ties. "I'm happy we became husband and wife completely."

Hiccup felt the breath in his lungs shudder in delight. His hands found her hips. Astrid snaked arms around his neck as he drew her closer. "Me too." He couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his lips. "Gobber excused us from our duties."

Astrid grinned, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. "That means we can—"

"Go fly Toothless farther again-Ow!" Hiccup retreated into a defensive position when Astrid's fist smacked his shoulder. "What was that for!?"

Astrid crossed arms over her chest. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm competing with a dragon for your affection." Her mouth was an unamused straight line, but her eyes still held a twinkle.

"Toothless can't give me this," he replied in a deep suave tone. He pulled her by the biceps, planting a gentle peck on her lips. He shrugged a shoulder, looking thoughtful. "I mean, he could but it'd be way slobberier."

Astrid's grin was back. "I can hit you again, if you'd like?"

They dissolved into laughter until the moment had passed.

"What're we going to do about the dragon's nest?" The question sobered the mood and laid a heavy blanket of burden around them.

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know. Not yet, at least." The fear that clinched his heart when the massive dragon emerged from the pit returned, but that was nothing compared to losing Astrid off the back of Toothless. He could still feel the sensation of her sobbing in his arms and the fierce need to protect her that had awoken inside him.

Caressing her cheek, he vowed to her with all that was inside him, "I promise, I'll protect you."

Astrid search his eyes then shook her head, determined and strong as the Astrid he knew. "No, Hiccup. We protect each other."

They held each other there in the middle of the living room, the promise bonding them together. Hiccup never knew he could feel this intensely for anything, but as they stayed there, he knew without a shadow of doubt that he'd formulate a plan to protect Berk and the dragons and Toothless. But most of all, the girl that he loved.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It finally happened! I'd gone back and forth ever since I started this fic with whether I'd have them consummate the marriage during this fic. As the story progressed, it felt like it should happen. I'm happy with how the story is playing out and there's so many more big things that are about to happen!_

_Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this story! Please stay safe out there in this time of uncertainty! 3_


	31. Chapter 31

**Writer's note: Hope everyone is staying safe and well! **

* * *

**Chapter 31: In which life continues...**

_I love you._

Those three words floated into Astrid's subconscious. Distant and elusive but carrying the warmth of the summer sun that resonated in her. The feeling coaxed her from sleep.

He was there. Always there, like her very own source of strength. How did she survive without him before? In the misty confines that swirled about in her mind, she let go and fell in – wanting nothing more than to give all of who she was and all that she had to him.

_Completely._

* * *

Astrid was thankful for the heat of the forge. It gave her an excuse as to why her cheeks glowed. It _definitely_ had to be the heat and not the feeling of where Hiccup's lips graced her body that morning. It didn't help that she sat there in the forge, watching him swing a hammer as sparks sizzled into the air.

When did her gaped-tooth, fishbone of a husband become _this_ attractive? Maybe it wasn't altogether his appearance – although, the longer they were married, the more physically attractive she felt toward him – but maybe her attraction was mingled with the affection she held for him. How had she'd fallen _this_ deeply?

Hiccup slid the sleeve of his shirt across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated there. His eyes suddenly flicked up to meet hers, and Astrid sat up a little straighter, glancing away and clearing her throat. Hiccup dunked the rod into the water barrel to cool and then made his way over to her.

Gobber was gone taking care of other duties he was in charge of in the Chief's absence. Though the young newlyweds were still excused from their own duties, Hiccup was eager to improve Toothless' tail prosthetic, hoping to find a way to make a lighter version to gain speed while in flight.

"May I steal a kiss, milady?" Hiccup asked, sauntering up to her. His gape-toothed smile and shining green eyes would be the death of her.

"Should I be worried about your life of crime?"

"Only if I start stealing from someone besides you. Which, I can guarantee, will never happen."

Astrid grinned. "In that case, steal away."

Hiccup met her where she perched, pressing a soft peck against her lips.

"Where have you two been hiding the last few days!?" a voice ripped through the condensed space of the forge.

Hiccup jumped away from her making the stool Astrid sat in teeter. They snapped their heads to the source of the voice finding Ruffnut standing there, hands planted on her hips.

"We weren't hiding," Astrid retorted, sliding off the stool. "We were given some time off."

Ruffnut narrowed her gaze. "For what?" At Astrid's reddening cheeks, her mouth fell open. "Did you two finally—" and she clicked her tongue.

Hiccup's mouth fell open. "Ruffnut knows!?"

"She figured it out. Don't worry, she didn't tell anyone." Astrid snapped back to her friend, hoping the delicate secret had not been spilled all over the place. "Right, Ruff?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't jeopardize losing the girl bonding (_which I've never had before_) just to tell my brother juicy tidbits!"

She turned back to Hiccup, who didn't seem completely convinced. "See? It's okay. Ruff gave me the moon tea and has helped me a lot over the last few weeks. It's been nice having someone to confide in."

At that, the tension in Hiccup's visibly loosened. He nodded at Ruffnut. "Thanks, Ruff, for being a good friend to Astrid."

"No problem." Ruffnut saluted. "Happy to help. I'll make some reason to tell the guys why you two haven't been around." She pivoted to leave, throwing over her shoulder, "Maybe something along the lines of one of you are dying."

All Astrid could do was shake her head. She glanced over at Hiccup who looked lost and confused. She wondered if he'd ever get used to Ruffnut's crazy antics.

"Not sure what just happened, but I never thought I'd hear Ruffnut, help, and confidant put together."

Astrid shrugged. "Me neither, but maybe we're all growing."

She knew how difficult it'd been for Hiccup to get used to the idea of friends, especially ones who had ridiculed him for most of his life. The other teens had accepted him after he'd flipped a one-eighty in dragon training. No more teasing. No more throwing around the term "useless". Even Snotlout thought his cousin was _kinda_ cool. Just as Ruffnut had become Astrid's confidant, Fishlegs had bonded with Hiccup over their nerd knowledge of dragons. They really were all growing.

* * *

She'd gotten used to the taste of moon tea, and thankfully so now that she had a reason to need it. Keeping track of her blood flow was also something she had begun to do. Astrid hadn't thought it important before. She trooped through the cramping pains and did what she had to do when the blood made its appearance. Now, keeping track was of the utmost importance.

She didn't want a baby. Not yet, at least. The idea of having children had never truly crossed her mind before now. Her goal in life was to be a mighty warrior, a shieldmaiden for her tribe. If the gods wished for her to die in battle and enter Valhalla in victory - that wasn't what she desired anymore.

Hiccup had thrown that hyper focused future right off the highest cliff on Berk.

She didn't wish to fight anymore. Not in the way that she had before. She wanted to soar through the clouds and seek grand adventure and cuddle by a fire. She craved for more than just the smooth wood of her axe handle in her hand. Her desires were deeper, more meaningful nowadays. The warmth of Stormfly's scales. The misty wisps of clouds through her fingertips. A calloused blacksmith's hand in hers. It was like the world had greatly expanded around her and there was no limit to its possibilities.

The door opening tore her from her musings by the fire. She looked up to find Hiccup maneuvering his way through the entrance carrying something rather large underneath a sackcloth. Astrid stood to meet him.

"What do you have there?"

"A gift," Hiccup presented proudly as he set the wrapped object on the table, "for my wife." The smile he turned on her was brighter than the firelight.

Astrid's brows drew together. She set her mug down, and carefully unwrapped the clothe. She gasped, turning questioning eyes to Hiccup. "A saddle?"

"For you and Stormfly," he replied, "ready and waiting for the day when you two finally get to fly together."

Astrid glided gentle fingertips over the smooth leather, mesmerized by the intricate weaving. She'd noticed a new saddle drawing casually laying on his desk with other drafts, but assumed it was for Toothless. He'd put a lot of thought into the project – all for _her_. Astrid pressed fisted fingers on her chest, longing more than ever to disappear into the clouds and touch the sky with the dragon that had stolen her heart.

Words weren't needed to show her appreciation as she grabbed Hiccup's cheeks and kissed him.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Hiccup asked in a husky voice that only occurred when they were being passionate toward each other. Astrid rather liked hearing him speak that way.

She smooshed his cheeks. "You're amazing."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "I can't help it."

That remark deserved a smack to the shoulder. "And too cocky for your own good."

Hiccup feigned offended, which Astrid just laughed off. He knew exactly how she reacted to his quips.

"I was thinking," Hiccup moved on, "maybe it'd be a good idea for you to learn how to fly Toothless." He absently fiddled with the saddle. "If we're in a situation where you have to fly him, or if something ever happens to me —"

Astrid snapped her eyes to his face. She wanted to scream that nothing would ever happen to him – not while she was alive and swinging – but there was never a guarantee of that. Living the life of a Viking involved occupational hazards, especially if you were one that was breaking every rule in the unwritten book of Viking life.

She smiled, encouragingly. "That's a good idea. When do you want to start?"

Hiccup grabbed her hand, his eyes shining with excitement. "How about tomorrow?"

* * *

"3rd position."

Astrid followed the command for the umpteenth time and clicked the pedal. Hiccup had spent more than half an hour explaining the intricacies of how the rigging worked. He'd been quizzing her for a while, making sure every position and what it was used for was second nature to her. Astrid understood his concern for her to memorize the workings of the prosthetic, but she was also getting antsy sitting flightless in the saddle.

Toothless seemed to share her thoughts. He squirmed and groaned, waiting for the special torture of being a test subject to be over. Astrid leaned down to pat him in reassurance that he wasn't the only one losing patience.

"5th position."

Astrid gritted her teeth, the excitement of flying Toothless for the first time wearing thin. "Hiccup!" she snapped. Hiccup stared wide-eyed at her sudden outburst. She drew in a deep breath and continued more calmly, "I think I got it. Let's just get up in the air. _Now_."

Hiccup nodded. "If you think you got it—"

"I do!" she insisted, quickly.

Climbing up, Hiccup settled behind Astrid and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his diaphragm suck in, ready to give the command to take off, but then he released the breath and remained quiet – remembering this was her turn to take the reins.

Astrid smiled. This was her time. "Let's go, Toothless."

Toothless warbled in glee. Wiggling down, he shot off into the air, his wings pumping double-time to gain air. Hiccup clutched her tightly, pressing his chest into her back – a familiar position for them. It was different being in front. There was nothing to break the wind that cascaded around her body, but the force from it felt invigorating! Astrid wasn't sure she wanted to go back to riding passenger after this.

She almost forgot to change the pedal position as they neared the first sea stack off the coast of Berk. They skimmed by the jutting rock, an excited hoot escaping her. Testing her training, she flew through more oncoming sea stacks, switch the pedal in turn. She asked Toothless to gain altitude. As they soared up through the clouds, she switched positions and Toothless leveled out to a glide.

Astrid's body vibrated with adrenaline, tingling all the way to her fingertips and toes. She imagined how it would be riding Stormfly. Her very own dragon. How she wanted that more than anything! But for now, flying Toothless was a nice start.

The arms around her middle gave her a loving squeeze, and a kiss was pressed on her neck. She'd almost forgot Hiccup was behind her, the rush of her first flight in the rider's seat diverting all her attention.

"Not bad for your first time."

"Not bad?" Astrid snorted. "You mean, _fantastic_."

Hiccup chuckled by her ear. "You're right. My wife is fantastic."

Astrid's cheeks stained pink. Hiccup never missed an opportunity to call her his _wife_, and Astrid secretly loved it.

They circled around the outskirts of the island for a while. Astrid practiced changing pedal positions and getting the feel of making the split-second decisions of which position was needed. They had leveled out close to the clouds again when Hiccup spotted something in the water.

"Astrid," he hissed by her shoulder. "We need to get out of here!"

Astrid turned her head, curiously. "Why?"

He pointed in the distance. Astrid squinted her eyes, the sun shimmering off the water making it hard to view. She gasped at the small shape of a fishing boat on the surface. Two tiny figures – from what she could tell - one tall and one short, were on the deck.

"Is that Bucket and Mulch?"

"Looks like it. Get us turned around and disappear into the clouds."

Something different in his tone caught her by surprise. Authoritative was not a way she'd ever have described Hiccup, but in that moment, that was the only way she would have. Tucking it away for later, Astrid did as she was ordered.

"Do you think they spotted us?" she asked after they broke through the clouds to bluer skies.

"I hope not." She sensed a hint of worry. If anyone feared a dragon was loitering on or close to the island, a search party would be sent out. There was no place to hide in the cove, and Toothless wouldn't be able to escape if he was cornered there. They'd find out soon enough whether it should be a real concern or not.

* * *

Hiccup was quieter that evening. Astrid glanced over at him, the firelight dancing on his somber features. He was worried, she knew, about Toothless. No word had spread so far of a dragon near the island. Maybe they hadn't been spotted.

His thumb absently rubbed her knee through her nightgown. She watched him and could imagine the gears turning in his head. Hiccup never stopped thinking, never calmed his mind, and she wondered for the umpteenth time how he got any sleep.

Though it had only been a little over 4 months since they had wed, Astrid could see a drastic change in her husband. Physically, he remained smaller than her, but he had matured tremendously. She knew Toothless had a lot to do with it. Hiccup had needed a purpose, one that he had to find on his own, and he'd found it in the Night Fury. Hiccup needed Toothless as much as the dragon needed him.

Astrid reached for his hand on her knee and laced her fingers through his. He gave her a small but genuine smile. His smile gave her hope that there was a chance everything would be okay in the end. In uncertain times, that's exactly what she needed, even though she didn't know it before. She would do whatever it took to give him hope as well.

Astrid scooted to the edge of her seat, letting go of his hand. She brushed her thumb across his cheek, her eyes drinking in the freckles that adorned his skin. Leaning in, she closed the distance and her lips were on his. Hiccup's palm rubbed up on arm to her neck and tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Astrid broke away, her eyes searching his. Hiccup's eyes were a gleaning gaze and she knew she had his full attention. She pulled him over to the pallet of furs they'd laid out in the room. Not wasting time with pleasantries, she shed her nightgown onto the floor. Hiccup's bedclothes joined hers with only their underdrawers remaining. Astrid laid back on the furs, her head finding the pillow roll. Hiccup knelt beside her; his member already flagged through the fabric of his drawers. She grinned as he crawled on top of her, the tip of him brushing her thigh.

She knew what she wanted. Her and Ruff had a conversation not too long ago about leaving a mark of passion. She desired to be marked by her husband, and in turn, she wished to mark him.

She met Hiccup in another kiss as he bent over her. Astrid didn't let him linger there. Grabbing his head, she guided him down the column of her throat as Hiccup peppered her with more kisses. She smiled, delighted that he was following her lead. She guided him passed her collarbone and down her chest, stopping at the beginning swell of her breast.

"Astrid?" Hiccup's eyes flicked up to hers as his warm, shaky breath huffed over her chilled peak. His face had never been this close to her breasts before, and the redness in his cheeks showed evident of that.

"Mark me," she demanded, breathlessly.

When Hiccup stared at her in question, she gently led him back down to the swell of her breast, his lips hovering a hair above her skin.

"Right here. Kiss, right here." She weaved her fingers in his hair, keeping his face against her chest.

Hiccup's body went rigid as he tentatively kissed her in the place she held him at. His body's tension began to ease as he kissed more, his mouth opening to lave at the spot. Astrid released a shuttering breath, the feeling igniting other places on her body. She fished blindly for his left hand, bringing it to her unoccupied mound. Hiccup didn't need a hint as he began to squeeze and pinch. If Hiccup wasn't distracted from his cacophony of thoughts yet, she didn't know what would help.

"Suck there," she encouraged, combing fingers along his scale.

He pulled up just enough to catch his breath before forming an 'O' with his mouth. Astrid gasped, surprised by his vigor. His hand stilled upon her breast but kept his hold on it. She raised her neck, planting a kiss in his hair as he continued to suckle her skin. He paused, breathing again before diving back down. This time, his hand came alive and squeezed the mound it held. Astrid moaned at the feel of his member twitching against her most private area.

After several more seconds, she raised his head, detaching him gently from her skin. Hiccup looked at her, his eyes lucent. A wet ring of saliva was around his mouth. He looked every bit of disheveled, and Astrid couldn't help the giggle of delight that escaped her.

"Can I—" Hiccup started but paused, swallowing loudly, "can I—" he couldn't quite get the question passed his lips, and instead squeezed her breast to indicate what he wanted.

Astrid nodded, nibbling her bottom lip in anticipation. Hiccup ducked his head back down, kissing the sensitive spot where he'd just marked her. She nearly came undone as his mouth closed down upon her nipple. He took her into his mouth, drawing out long, torturous suckles and leaving the peak of her nipple stiff.

Hiccup stopped his ministrations when his cock twitched hard against her. "Astrid, I need to—"

She helped him out of his underdrawers before wiggling out of hers, and without hesitation, Hiccup was buried inside her. He groaned into her neck as he took a few seconds to regain his bearings. Though they'd had several rounds of practice by now, Hiccup's body was still adjusting and within a dozen thrust, he let loose within her. He pressed his forehead to her chest as she clutched at his hair.

Astrid had learned that coming to the pinnacle of her pleasure was more elusive than his when they joined together like this, but the attention beforehand always made up for that. She enjoyed being close to him and this was as close as they could get without melding into one.

They cleaned themselves up and returned to cuddle on the pallet of furs. Astrid laid on her back, beckoning Hiccup to rest his head upon her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. She absently stroked his hair and glanced down to find a darkening spot at the swell of her right breast. A pleased smile graced her lips. It would be her turn to mark him next.

* * *

**Bonus material: Written from Hiccup's perspective to accompany this last part. **

The close call earlier that day had spun a whole heap of worries. Toothless was a sitting duck in the cove. He couldn't fly away, and he could only defend himself for so long before being overrun. The caves on the other side of Berk were too far to walk to each day to feed him. Any solutions Hiccup came up with, his mind immediately shot down. Only two options would work: leave Berk forever or defeat the ginormous dragon to end the war.

It must have been obvious to Astrid what was on his mind. There was nothing more effective than Astrid's way of distracting him. Mark me, she'd uttered, and that was all it took. He'd followed her instructions. He'd give her whatever she desired.

"Your turn," Astrid murmured into his hair, "where do you want to be marked?"

His mind was a puddle of water. Anywhere, he'd managed to get out. Quite honestly, anywhere her lips played would leave him a spiraling mess and Hiccup was completely fine with that. Astrid chose the base of his throat. He clutched her waist as she straddled him, the reversed position new to them. He found he liked it a lot, her on top and in control, and noted to trying it again later.

For now, he enjoyed the ministrations of her mouth upon his neck. He held her hips, the naughty little thought of sliding lower to the curve of her backend crossing his mind. The tip of Astrid's tongue flicked across the sensitive spot where she was at work, and all Hiccup could do was lie there like the puddle he was.

After Astrid wiped the saliva from his neck with the edge of the furs, she collapsed beside him and they fell asleep nestled together – the day's worries forgotten for the time being.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: In which a secret is uncovered**

The cove had become like a second home to them. Its seclusion made it homey and cozy and the perfect place to be. Even Toothless seemed to enjoy being there when he wasn't chomping at the bit to go flying. The dragon looked forward to them visiting every day. He'd leave a wet, slobbery lick across Hiccup's cheek. Astrid would laugh at her husband's gross predicament and hand him the rag she usually carried now just for the occasion. Toothless knew better than to slobber on her. He'd nudge her with his nose, and she'd distribute scratches in his favorite spots. She'd catch out of the corner of her eye how Hiccup would watch them with a content little smile on his face.

When they weren't flying or exploring, they hung around the cove playing with Toothless or doing weapons training or just lounging around. Toothless' soft, warm belly was the perfect place to laze about watching the sky. Sometimes Astrid found herself lying on the ground with her head resting in Hiccup's lap. She liked watching him from this angle – from any angle, really. She traced his jawline with her gaze, wondering if one day it'd be shaped differently. Everyone may look at him like he was a puny little twig, but Hiccup still had years to grow into a man. Astrid knew he wouldn't stay like this - just as she wouldn't either. She wondered how he would change over the next few years. Would she even recognize the boy she married five years from now?

Astrid reached up, sweeping his long bangs aside. Her fingers lingered at his temple. "Looks like your hair needs a trim."

Hiccup playfully flicked a strand of her bangs. "But I'm trying to adopt the broody warrior look you have going on."

Astrid sat up, yanking the dagger from her boot. "I can cut it right here if you keep talking."

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup held up his hands in defense as he got to his feet to put some distance between them. He gestured to her as he spoke to Toothless, "Such aggression in this one."

Astrid glared and shook her head wearing a tiny smirk. She'd never bantered back and forth with anyone before. She'd watched the twins shoot back and forth all her life and couldn't grasp why the silly ribbing they gave each other could be remotely fun. Now she knew.

Hopping up, Astrid nabbed her ax leaning against a boulder. "Going into the woods to work out." She brushed by Hiccup, combing her fingers through his hair as she passed. He had the softest hair she'd ever seen on a Viking. Her fingers longed to dive into it. "Be back soon."

He bid her bye. Astrid caught a glimpse of Toothless getting up, stretching like a lazy house cat as she jogged away. She'd probably come back to him and Hiccup wrestling or playing fetch.

Astrid climbed out the cove, ax strapped to her back—the trees unaware of their oncoming assault. Flinging her ax was invigorating. The thin coat of sweat that'd build up on her brow. The way her muscles opened, making her body feel lighter. Energized. She loved her workouts.

The ax sliced into the tree trunk with a satisfying _split._ Astrid jogged over and yanked it from the target, wood splinters spiking out from the trunk. A few more throws then she'd head back—

Astrid suddenly froze. Voices echoing in the distance caught her attention. She listened carefully, and within seconds recognized who the voices belonged to. Icy cold ran through her veins.

_Oh no. Oh gods, NO!_

She rushed toward the cove, ax firm in her grip. If it came down to protecting her husband and his dragon, she'd use it. The voices grew louder as she quickly approached, her fears confirmed. There were others in the cove with Hiccup and Toothless!

She slid through the narrow opening of the cove's rocky lip. Pausing behind one of the boulders jutting up, she assessed the situation. Hiccup was atop Toothless, the dragon in a crouched, defensive position. Standing around them were the four other teens.

"You can control a Night Fury?" Tuffnut said in amazement. "What are you, some kind of wizard?"

"No, Tuff. I'm not a wizard. _And_ I don't control Toothless."

Snotlout chortled in his obnoxious way. "Toothless! Haha- that's a dumb name!"

Toothless snarled directly at Snotlout, making him jump back with a shriek. The rest of the teens threw up their weapons. "I wouldn't insult my dragon if I were you, Snotlout."

Astrid took that as her cue to intervene. The situation could escalate and get out of control in an instant. Toothless could fire in defense or one of the teens could lash out. Either way, someone could get hurt or killed. She sprang down into the cove, her ax at the ready as she quickly approached the stand-off.

"If any of you so much as _think_ about telling anyone about this, I will split you in half!"

"Woah! Woah! Astrid!" Hiccup's alarmed cry rang through the cove.

"Astrid, you know about this!?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Astrid's a co-conspirator!" Ruffnut blurted, looking ridiculously proud.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut high-fived his sister. "This keeps getting better and better!"

"Everybody!" Hiccup yelled above the cacophony. The other teens snapped their attention back to him, surprised by his outburst. "Let's discuss this calmly. Why are you guys out here? How did you find us?"

"In the Great Hall a few days ago," Fishlegs began to explain, "Bucket was talking about seeing a black dragon flying along the shore closer to this side of the island."

"We were supposed to find the black dragon!" Snotlout whined, flinging his hands up in the air. "Not you!"

"No one believed Bucket because he was the only one who saw it and y'know, it's Bucket," Fishlegs went on. "But I had my suspicions that the black dragon could be a Night Fury."

Tuffnut jabbed both index fingers towards Toothless. "And we were right!"

Fishlegs threw Tuffnut an incredulous look, touching his fingertips to his chest. "_I_ was right. Wait-" His eyes suddenly averted to the ground, deep in thought then snapped back up. "Hiccup, is this the dragon you-?"

"Shot down a couple months ago and no one believed me?" Hiccup finished, patting Toothless on the head. "The one and only."

"Whoa! This has got to be a kind of gift from the gods," Ruffnut concluded. "How're you controlling it?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Again, I'm _not _controlling Toothless. I made friends with him. Trained him. Dragons aren't the vicious killing machines we thought they were."

Fishlegs gestured to Toothless. "But what if this one is an exception?"

"I thought the same thing at first, but he's not," Astrid finally chimed in, lowering her ax slightly. "We've trained the arena dragons as well and have had encounters with dragons in the wild. Hiccup saw passed the stereotype of what we thought dragons were and figured out how to train them." Her sharp gaze softened as she glanced at Hiccup with admiration. "It took someone extraordinary to do that."

Hiccup held her gaze, an adorable lop-sided smile gracing his lips. Astrid's chest fluttered as her defensive position was momentarily forgotten.

"Can we have a dragon too?" Tuffnut blurted out. "Are there any Night Furies left? They cause maximum destruction and I want one!"

"You guys want your own dragon?" Hiccup asked, bewildered.

"Why not!?" Ruffnut retorted, "Riding a dragon would be be much cooler than killing one."

Tuffnut pumped his fists above his head. "Yeah, 'cause they destroy stuff!"

Astrid stepped between the teens and Toothless. "Wait! We're not using dragons to destroy stuff. We're trying to stop that from happening."

"Oh," the twins said in unison, hanging their heads. Ruffnut shrugged. "Riding one is still cooler than killing one, I guess."

"Dragons are amazing creatures," Fishlegs expressed. He touched his index fingers together, sheepishly. "I've actually been fascinated with them for a long time."

Snotlout groaned as the twins threw him a bored look. "We know, Fishface. It's not like your nerdy dragon obsession is a secret."

Fishlegs' eyes lit up. "But guys, listen! With dragons, we could cut the time of travel to almost nothing compared to using boats. Dragons could do the heavy labor that would take a dozen men to do. There's all kinds of benefits to using dragons."

"That's well and good, Fishlegs," Hiccup said, hopping off Toothless and giving his dragon a reassuring pat, "but let's not get ahead of ourselves. No one on Berk knows about this but us, and quite frankly, I'm in a bit of shock that you guys are taking it so well. But that doesn't mean all of Berk will. Berk needs to make peace with the dragons first before we could ever move on to utilizing them.

"I want to make peace between Berk and the dragons." Hiccup stood beside Astrid, gently clasping her shoulder. "Astrid is with me, but are you guys with me too?"

"We definitely are!" Ruffnut answered with an enthusiastic _YEAH_ from her brother as they banged helmets.

Fishlegs whimpered, eyeing Toothless cautiously. "As terrifying as this Night Fury is staring at me, I'm in."

Every eye fell on Snotlout, who had shrunk back behind the group. "Snotlout?"

Snotlout's eyes darted across the group as everybody watched him. A growl tore from his chest and he crossed his arms. "Fine! I'm in too."

Astrid swung her ax over her shoulder, casually stepping up to Snotlout. "Good, because I would have had to kill you if you weren't." She leaned in close to him. "Remember, I still can if you get loose lips."

"You wouldn't," Snotlout challenged, eyebrows pulling together.

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Try me, Jorgensen."

Hiccup gently pulled her back by the waist. "Nobody is killing anyone." He swiveled around, silently asking them to gather around him. "It's of the utmost importance that you guys keep this a secret. If word gets out that there's a Night Fury on the island, Toothless will be hunted down and killed. We could all be exiled or executed for treason."

"Way to put a damper on the cool, blowing-up-stuff part of this," Tuffnut groused, throwing his head back dramatically.

"Are you guys with us?"

Astrid couldn't help the smile that bloomed as she heard a resounding _yes_ (though Snotlout was the least enthusiastic). In such a short time, the other teens had gone from bullying and shunning Hiccup to accepting him and following his lead. Astrid could see more and more the influence Hiccup could have. How his persuasion could turn people down a better path. She wondered if he'd had it in him the whole time. All he needed was something to draw out the hidden potential. She knew that something was Toothless.

"Which dragon would you give Snotlout?"

"Definitely the Monstrous Nightmare."

"You'd give Snotlout the most dangerous dragon on our team?"

"He's not so dangerous, are you, big guy?" Hiccup patted the Monstrous Nightmare between the nostrils. The dark orange dragon snorted in agreement. "Besides, I think he'd keep Snotlout's enormous ego in check."

Astrid snorted. She didn't think _that_ was possible, but- "It'd be a miracle if someone could."

The evening before when the other teens had discovered their secret, Astrid had been wary of letting them return to the village. Her and Hiccup had privately discussed trust among the group. She knew the others weren't going to intentionally rat them out (though she was still on the fence with Snotlout), but what if they accidentally let it slip? Fishlegs was known for cracking under pressure. The twins would probably lose all sense and try to ride a dragon during lessons.

"_It's a risk we're going to have to take," Hiccup replied._

They agreed on introducing the teens properly to the arena dragons, which was also a huge risk but one that they needed to take to move forward.

"What about the others?" Astrid asked, flinging a fish to the left Zippleback head, the other head snapping to try and snatch it first.

"The twins would get the Zippleback. You probably need two people to fly it."

"Can you imagine the twins on the back of a dragon? They'll probably take turns trying to knock each other off."

"That wouldn't surprise me. That leaves the Gronckle with Fishlegs."

"And I get my girl." Astrid hugged Stormfly's horn as the Nadder squawked happily. "Do you think we'll be able to really put together a team of dragon riders?"

Astrid knew it had to of crossed Hiccup's mind before. Vikings and dragons could be an unstoppable force if united. Not that they wanted to go out conquering or anything – there was no need in spreading conflict – but Berk did have enemies besides dragons. A team of dragon riders could play a vital part in pacify the enemy.

"I hope so. One day. We could be Berk's first line of defense if any enemies attack, whether that be people or dragons. I don't want _another_ war, but if it were to happen, we'd have that security."

Though there was a collective need for peace throughout the village, fighting kept blood pumping through Vikings' veins. Would Berkians know how to act if they didn't have to swing an ax or a sword? Would _she_ know how to act without the conflict? Maybe dragons would be the answer to that urge.

"We're here!" Ruffnut announced in a sing-sang voice.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to see the other teens waiting at the barred door of the arena's mouth.

"It's way too early in the morning," Snotlout grumbled, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

Fishlegs whimpered and cringed back at the sight of the dragons staring at them from the arena floor…free from their cages. "Why are the dragons already out?"

Hiccup walked toward the lever to open the bars. "We couldn't have a proper introduction through cage doors, now could we?"

The bars raised and the others strolled in, the twins up front while Fishlegs and Snotlout hung back hesitantly. This was it. No turning back.

"Welcome to how to train your dragon!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 34: In which Hiccup has a plan...**

_Change._

The word echoed in Hiccup's mind as he stared up at the ceiling. The ripples of change had started with him then flowed to Astrid and now were moving through the rest of the teens.

They were the generation of the "few". There'd been a sickness spread through the village when Hiccup was four. He'd been placed into quarantine at the early stages of the outbreak, along with those that hadn't shown symptoms. The rest of the children their age group had been wiped out, and it was a mystery to this day as to how and why the sickness had targeted that particular age most of all. A few of the other children that had survived had been killed in dragon raids, leaving just the small group to mature into teenagerhood.

Hiccup had thought that maybe because their age group was so few that they'd all become tight knit. But that wasn't the case. Astrid was cold and stand-offish. The twins would rather laugh at their own pranks on people than be real friends. Fishlegs was scared to be excluded. Snotlout, the worst of them all _and_ Hiccup's cousin, was boorish and crude and enjoyed using Hiccup as a punching bag.

But by some miracle, by some act of the gods, all that changed.

Dragon training had shifted in his favor after learning the tricks from Toothless, and with that shift came a new recognition Hiccup had never experienced before with the other teens. They began treating him like he was one of them; like he'd never been the useless outcast of the village.

There were moments the last two days that Hiccup wondered if he'd dreamed up the whole thing. He never assumed in a millennium that the others would have had any interest training dragons instead of killing them. That was what they were bred to do from birth – to become warriors of their tribe and die in a blaze of glory as they entered Valhalla. And yet, here they were, excited to train and ride dragons.

"_Snotlout, you're first."_

_Snotlout stepped back, raising his hands up in defense. "Whoa, whoa…is this some elaborate plan to get me killed?"_

_Hiccup nodded with great exaggeration. "Yep. Been planning your demise for months. Now, c'mon." He grabbed his cousin's wrist, and Snotlout hesitantly let himself be pulled along._

_Snotlout's eyes snapped open wide at the dragon he was being led to. "Hiccup, if this thing roasts me, I swear I will haunt you forever."_

"_That's fair." Hiccup wasn't about to let Snotlout chicken out. He'd take the risk of having his cousin bug him from the afterlife. _

_Hiccup spread his palm over the back of his cousin's hand. The Monstrous Nightmare's hot breath clouded around them as it watched with sharp, curious eyes. A whimper escaped Snotlout as Hiccup offered his cousin's outstretched palm to the Nightmare. When the dragon closed its eyes and pressed its nose to Snotlout's palm, a small smile crossed Hiccup's features and he stepped back._

_It was an odd thing, seeing his cousin grin with such pure joy. Snotlout glanced back at Hiccup, his face dropping as Hiccup walked off. "Where're you going? Don't leave me!"_

"_You'll be fine, Snotlout!" Hiccup called back, giving him a thumbs up._

_He introduced Tuffnut and Ruffnut to the Zippleback, who's two heads immediately headbutted the twins. Fishlegs was a mix of nervous excitement, appearing as if he wanted to throw up as he was introduced to the Gronckle. After the Gronckle licked his face with a swipe of its wide tongue, the jittery noises evaporated from the boy and Fishlegs' heart visibly melted._

The first meeting had gone well. The dragons and their future riders seemed to bond instantly. It was like neither side had ever raised a weapon or a claw against each other. Bringing peace to Berk and the dragons wasn't just a pipe dream. It could be reality. A future unseen before.

A hitch in breath brought Hiccup's attention to the girl beside him. Astrid was facing him. Her clinched fist peeked from the edge of the furs at her neck. Her features twitched uneasily. She drew in another sharp breath. Her eyes screwed shut tighter.

Hiccup had witnessed this restlessness with his wife before. After the near-death experience in the dragons nest, Astrid's sleep had been interrupted with bouts of night terrors. She'd curl in on herself, features pinched with anxiety, pained whimpering escaping her. Sometimes her body would suddenly jerk and the action would leave Hiccup with a fresh bruise on his leg.

They never spoke about it, but he knew what terrors haunted her dreams. He shared those terrors in the twilight hours, though he knew his weren't as bad as hers. She experienced falling from Toothless, the momentary panic of knowing she was plummeting to her death. The scorching breath of the Queen blasting on her skin. The reverberation of the chomping of its jaws as they shot out of the volcano. She'd lived through far worse than him. The dragon raids had never reduced her to a sobbing mess.

Hiccup couldn't bear for her to be trapped in the nightmare. He rolled onto his side, leaning closer and called softly to her. When she didn't respond, Hiccup swallowed and cautiously reached out to comb her fallen bangs from her face. Astrid jerked to life, swinging at his arm with such force that Hiccup shrank back with a yelp.

Several ragged breaths raked through her. She clung to her pillow, pushing her face into it. Hiccup watched her, wide-eyed and concerned. He didn't know what to do next. Was she awake or still trapped in the nightmare? Should he risk trying to rouse her again?

Finally, Astrid inclined her face to him. Her voice small and graveled, "Hiccup?"

"Hey," he replied, just as small, "are you okay?" Stretching his hand out, he tentatively touched her back. He could feel the trembles of her body through the furs.

For a long beat, there was silence as she stared through him. Hiccup assumed she didn't want to talk. His hand found its way under the furs to graze fingertips gently along the length of her spine.

"All our lives," Astrid finally began, her voice stronger, "we've lived with thousands of dragons attacking our village. We've watched our homes burn to ash. We've seen people killed." Her eyes squeezed shut as she visited silence again then suddenly popped back open as if something frightened her behind her eyelids. "All of that violence and yet, none of it has affected me like _this_." She clutched a clump of her bangs, pulling on it in frustration. "I feel so weak…so helpless by how terrified I was."

"Astrid—" Hiccup unfurled her fingers from her hair. He drew the back of her palm to him, pressing it across his lips and cheek. Now he was trembling. "Besides my dad, you are the strongest person I know."

Her hair rustled against the pillow in disagreement. "_You_ didn't blink an eye when Toothless flew us into the dragons nest. That dragon could have easily consumed you with fire or swallowed you whole. But _you_ and Toothless attacked _that_ dragon. Picked a fight with something as big as a mountain. Just to save me." She tapped his chest with the heel of her hand. "Hiccup, you're the strong one."

"C'mere." Hiccup pulled her to his side, her head resting against his cheek and shoulder. Astrid curled around him, clinging to him like her only pillar of hope. Hiccup was honored that she felt safe sharing her deepest fears and faults with him. He knew how difficult that was for her being a stoic warrior in training for basically her entire life. "You would have done the same for me. I know you would have."

Astrid nuzzled into his shoulder. "We need to kill the Queen."

"I know." _And I will._

* * *

The chill of the air clung to Hiccup as Toothless glided along the sea surface of the early morning hour. He'd left Astrid a note and a feather-lite kiss in her hair before leaving out. She'd be upset with him later, but this was something he _had_ to do.

Toothless had understood exactly where Hiccup had requested they go. He had no desire to return to the place that haunted him – and neither did Toothless, it seemed. The dragon had warbled in concern at the mention of the Nest.

Hiccup continued to ponder why Toothless had brought him there in the first place. Toothless had introduced him to the band of dragons led by the Monstrous Nightmare. By the way Toothless acted, Hiccup suspected he'd informed the Nightmare that these humans were friends. Maybe he wanted the other dragons to see that humans and dragons could live in peace.

But then, they'd been introduced to the Queen. Hiccup wasn't sure if Toothless had intended on revealing the Queen to them that day. After getting caught up in the dragons hauling in their kill, Hiccup suspected Toothless had taken the opportunity, knowing the Queen would show herself during feeding time. After seeing how the dragons did the Queen's bidding, feeding her or being eaten themselves, it all made more sense. Maybe the band of dragons they'd met were setting up for a rebellion. Maybe Toothless thought Hiccup and Astrid could help them.

As terrifying as it could be, both boy and dragon understood what had to be done to achieve peace. The Queen had to go.

They didn't know exactly _how_ massive this dragon was. It's head alone was at least the size of 20+ Nightmares. They didn't even know if it had wings. It could probably cause tidal waves just stepping into the sea. What if the dragons stopped feeding her, would the Queen rise up and consume whatever it found? Just the idea that she could possibly make her way to Berk sent a cold shiver down Hiccup's spine.

Though he and Astrid had brainstormed how they could takedown the Queen, none of their ideas had come to fruition. There was one idea Hiccup was holding out on her. It was just as risky and dangerous as all the rest they had proposed, and it'd put him and Toothless in the greatest danger of all. Astrid would never go for it. She'd want to be right up there beside him in the midst of the battle. But what Hiccup had in mind was something only he and Toothless could accomplish themselves…with some help.

As they approached the volcano island, the eeriness struck Hiccup all over again and a pit settled heavily in his stomach. This was a place of fear and death, and the atmosphere proclaimed it. Toothless touched down lightly on the rocky shore. His ears flattened and his scales shivered. Hiccup patted him, comfortingly.

"I know, bud. I don't want to be here either."

Hiccup remained atop Toothless, waiting to be spotted or sensed by the Nightmare leader's welcome party. It didn't take long before the band of dragons flew in formation down to them from an opening in the volcano's side, the Nightmare in the lead.

The band landed in front of them, the members looking wary and alert. The Nightmare cut them with his glowing orange eyes. Hiccup hopped off Toothless and stared for a long beat, frozen in the Nightmare's gaze. The volcanic mountain rumbled lowly. The Nightmare finally lowered its snout, permitted Hiccup to approach.

Hiccup took a cautious step forward. "Do you wish to be rid of the Queen?" he asked in the strongest voice he could muster. He hoped the dragon understood.

Toothless warbled behind him, and the Nightmare's interest was piqued. The Nightmare blew a huff of smoke from its nostrils.

Hiccup took another step forward. "You want to be free of her, don't you?" The Nightmare gargled in reply. Hiccup glanced back at Toothless, who nodded his head. "Okay. Now that we're clear on that."

He licked his dry, chapping lips as a strange flutter of relief welled up in him. He felt stronger. This was exactly the confirmation he needed to move forward. "I have a plan to take down the Queen, but I'm going to need your help."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: In which Stormfly spreads her wings**

"Where did you go?"

Hiccup froze mid door shut. His back and shoulders visibly tensed. Astrid folded arms over her chest, knowing he would try to play off whatever suspicious active he spent the day doing.

She'd woken to an empty house that morning. The sun had barely begun to show itself for the day when she cracked her eyes open. The other side of the bed was empty. Hiccup would get up sometimes before her to fix breakfast, so when she descended the stairs to the lower part of their home, she'd expected to see a pot boiling over the firepit and an adorable gap-toothed smile bidding her good morning. But downstairs was empty and quiet.

She'd started to think Hiccup had left to feed the arena dragons without her, but then she found his note. He'd left early to fly Toothless. For what reason, he didn't give. This was the first time they'd spent the morning apart ever since they'd grown close as a married couple.

Feeling a little putout, Astrid had eaten a simple breakfast of cheese and bread and left to feed the arena dragons, thinking that maybe Hiccup would meet her there. The rest of the day her husband was gone. Astrid checked the cove, the seashore, anywhere she thought Hiccup and Toothless would go. She toyed with the idea of taking Stormfly out to find them, but that would have put her and her dragon at risk. She decided, if Hiccup wasn't back by sundown, she'd go searching for him with Stormfly. Now, she didn't need to.

Hiccup slowly shut the door then with a little exaggeration, spun around to face her. "Did you get my note?"

Astrid snatched the parchment off the table and held it up. "What was so important that you had to leave before sunrise and fly Toothless for the entire day?"

"I needed to be alone," he answered, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve.

Astrid's chest constricted in a way she hadn't experienced before. He needed to be alone. Away from _her_.

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder, adding, "To think."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You're always thinking, Hiccup."

"I know," he finally took a few tentative steps closer to her, "but I needed to clear my head and gather my thoughts. Just me and Toothless out over the water."

The fight slowly began to seep out of her as she processed his explanation. Her and Hiccup been inseparable ever since she discovered his secret dragon best friend. Astrid had never been one to need company. All her life, she was just fine by herself. She hadn't realized until today how much she'd grown accustom to Hiccup's company. How much she needed him there. How much she would worry about him when he was away from her. It was like a part of her had vanished, and she feared she wouldn't get it back. Now she knew how Stoick felt every time Hiccup would run off.

Her distress must have been visible. Hiccup finally closed the gap between them, cautiously touching her shoulders. "I'm sorry I left you behind."

Arms remaining folded, Astrid nailed him with a glare. "I understand why you needed to be alone, but don't ever leave without telling me first. No more notes."

Hiccup nodded. "No more notes."

She caught the look on his face as he ever-so-slightly leaned in, assuming the discussion to be settled. This wasn't going to resolve that quickly without a little retribution. She reared back and gave Hiccup a hearty punch on the shoulder.

Hiccup yelped and threw her a wounded look as he nursed his shoulder.

Astrid pierced him with one finally glare. "_That_ was for worrying me."

Hiccup flicked his eyes downward. "Yeah, I deserved that."

Moving on to the pantry, Astrid procured two slices of bread and dried meat and set them on the table. Her worry for Hiccup had consumed her so much that cooking supper had been the last thing on her mind. Now that he was home, her protesting stomach could finally be tended to.

They ate at the table in silence. She had questions and with the way Hiccup tensely sat across from her, she knew he could feel her eagerness to ask. They settled at the firepit with warm mugs in hand, the evening routine like muscle memory, and quietly sipped.

"Did it help?" Astrid asked, over the crackling of the fire. "Being out there all day? Thinking?"

Hiccup's head perked up. He seemed to ponder over an answer for a long beat. "A little."

Astrid sipped her warm drink then brought the mug back down to her lap. "Why do you think the Nightmare's group stays at the Nest if they want to be free from the Queen?" A thoughtful moment of silence as the fire crackled. "Why don't they just…fly away?"

"My theory—" Hiccup began, fiddling with his mug as he gazed into its contents, "is the Queen has some sort of hold on them. Maybe she can control them in some way or she's holding a threat over them. Either way, they're prisoners of her bidding. I hate saying this, but Toothless was lucky in a way to have been shot down. He got away from her."

He took a quick sip then continued, though a bit hesitantly with his words as if he wasn't sure of the idea out loud. "Maybe we could rally the Nightmare's rebellion to drive the Queen deeper into the volcano and somehow collapse it on top of her."

Astrid nodded. "That's a good idea, but I doubt the volcano falling on her will kill her. I have a feeling she'd too power for that. We'd still have to be vigilant of her escaping one day."

Hiccup hung his head. "Yeah, that was my concern too."

"But," Astrid offered an encouraging smile his way, "it's the best idea yet."

"Thanks." He contemplated his next words. "If only we could free the arena dragons. Have the gang learn to ride them like we want to. We could all work together with the Nightmare's rebellion to defeat the Queen."

"It's a risk—"

Hiccup cupped her shoulder. "And we've taken so many risks so far and they've paid off. But we have to test it first." Hiccup set his mug down on the bench. He disappeared upstairs and reappeared, carrying Stormfly's saddle. "We can use the cover of darkness. It'll be a challenge, but we can make it work." He grinned, his enthusiasm scratching out any concern. "Are you ready to fly with Stormfly?"

* * *

The trek to the arena was slow and they had to stick close to the cliff wall so to not accidentally step off the edge, but the walk was muscle memory to them and even in the cover of night, it was fairly easy to maneuver. Hiccup had insisted on carrying the saddle for Astrid. She wasn't into chivalry or being a willowy blossom, but his wish to take care of her was enduring and so she let him carry the slightly awkward load as she took the lead.

They could have waited to try this. Astrid had voiced her concern, knowing Hiccup had been gone since before the early light and had just arrived home after sunset. But somehow, her twig of a husband was energized off sheer will and stubbornness, and he was pumped over the idea of her finally getting to fly with Stormfly.

The arena dragons were most likely asleep. With being cooped up in cages most of the day, they probably slept more than a dragon normally did if in the wild. A pang of guilt mixed with pity weighted on Astrid's heart for the caged dragons. They didn't deserve this life of imprisonment. She held onto the reassurance that one day those cage doors would be open for good and the arena dragons would never be locked away again.

They made it to the arena safely. Walking straight to Stormfly's pen, Astrid rapped a couple of times on the thick wood before speaking softly, "Stormfly." She paused. "It's me. You awake, girl?" Astrid smiled when a quiet chirrup answered her. "Open it," she called to Hiccup.

Above Stormfly's cage, Hiccup pulled the level, releasing the weight that kept the door locked. Astrid pried the heavy doors open with Stormfly's help on the other side. The Nadder stepped out, chirping in bewilderment.

Astrid caressed Stormfly's horn. "Are you ready to stretch your wings, girl?" Stormfly trilled in reply, pressing her horn lovingly against Astrid's forehead. Astrid laughed, softly, and pulled back, her smile lighting up the dark surrounding them. "Let's go fly."

Astrid began strapping the saddle onto Stormfly's back. She talked to the dragon as she did, explaining to her what she was doing. Astrid wasn't sure if Stormfly understood as well as Toothless did, but the Nadder stayed still and calm as she worked on the straps, so she must have understood to a point. Hiccup had walked down from the upper part of the arena to join them. He helped Astrid with the straps, making sure they were set and buckled correctly.

Mounting Stormfly was a completely different task than mounting Toothless. The Night Fury was already low to the ground, more accessible. His body was long and rounded, making it easier to straddle. Stormfly towered over Toothless' height and her body slopped downward. Astrid wasn't one to take the easy route in a challenge. Grabbing the front of the saddle, she hopped a couple times before swinging her leg high enough to make it over Stormfly's back. She scooted up the saddle then leaned down to help Hiccup hop up behind her.

"So—" Hiccup wiggled around, adjusting his position. "This is what it feels like to be on a Nadder." He grabbed at the saddle as he began to slide backwards. "A bit awkward."

"I'm sure it'll be easier to stay on once we're in the air and she levels out," Astrid offered, eyeing the long spikes silhouetted atop Stormfly's head. She seemed far enough away that she wouldn't be poked by them. Thankfully, Hiccup had taken _that_ into account when making the saddle. She imagined, for just a second, her husband measuring the Nadder and smiled at the care he put into his workmenship.

Astrid encouraged Stormfly to walk to the arena's mouth. The Nadder chirped, confused, as if she didn't believe or understand what Astrid was telling her to do. After another minute of encouraging words, Stormfly finally walked them to the exit and up the ramp. Her walking pattern was also completely different than Toothless', and it took more effort to hang on.

"You ready, girl?" Astrid asked as an endless ceiling of stars surrounded them from above. "Take it easy on us, okay?"

Stormfly spread her wings, stretching and flexing, working the muscles in ways they hadn't been worked in a long time. Too long. She pressed down, just as Toothless usually did, and launched up into the night sky. Astrid held tight to the saddle, squeezing Stormfly's body with her knees. Hiccup had abandoned his hold on the saddle as they launched. He scrambled to wrap himself around Astrid, his legs up against hers, squeezing just as tight as she was. But once they had leveled out, gliding above the water, both loosened their grips – though Hiccup kept his arms firmly around her waist.

There were so many small details to how Stormfly flew compared to Toothless. She flapped her wings more frequently, causing the muscles behind her wings to contract often. Astrid could feel every little movement through her tights along the inside of her legs. Those little movements made her feel connected to her dragon in a way that she hadn't with Toothless. This Nadder was _her _dragon – the one she was destined to bond with. This flight, from the moment they reached the sky, proved that deep inside Astrid's soul. She laughed out of pure joy and mused on if this was how Hiccup felt the first time him and Toothless flew their first test drive. She could hardly wait until she could fly alone with her dragon.

Hiccup must have read her mind. He leaned close to her ear. "Fly to the cove and drop me off. I think you two need some solo flying."

Astrid reached back and squeezed his leg in response.

With just a little difficulty because of the darkness, they found the cove and successfully landed Stormfly there. Toothless cautiously approached, prowling close to the ground like a large cat. When Hiccup called out to him, his defensive stance eased. He raised his nose to sniff the air then broke out into a gummy smile, bounding up to Stormfly. He warbled excitedly and she chirped happily as if they were greeting each other as old friends. Toothless stood on his hind legs, bobbing his head as Stormfly mirrored the gesture.

"Huh," Hiccup watched, curiously, planting hands on his hips. "I wonder if they knew each other before."

"Looks like they may have," Astrid concluded, leaning back to dodge Stormfly's crown spikes. The Nadder probably was mindful of not poking her, but Astrid kept an extra distance, just in case.

"C'mon, bud!" Hiccup called after his dragon, and Toothless bounded to him, his tongue lobbing out of the side of his mouth. "You ready for a little flying with a friend?"

Astrid turned her attention back to Stormfly. She'd never flown without Hiccup on neither of their dragons. A tingling vibration spread all over her skin. She'd dreamed for many, many weeks to be in the air with Stormfly. To test the Nadder's limits. To test her own limits. To see if Stormfly could beat Toothless' speed. To touch the clouds and barrel down to earth. To be one with her dragon. Now, it was reality.

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at them, and she could tell he was grinning back at her through the dimness of the moonlight. Toothless pushed off, disappearing into the night sky. A wide smile spread across Astrid's face.

"C'mon, girl. Let's see what'cha got."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: In which there is a reunion**

Astrid couldn't recall a time when she felt more alive than she had riding on Stormfly's back. The rush of the wind had pulled her hair and stung her eyes, but she welcomed it. She urged Stormfly on, testing the Nadder's speed. Stormfly did not disappoint. She tucked her wings and streamed along the surface of the sea at speeds Astrid couldn't have imagined she'd ever experience. She squeezed her knees tightly to Stormfly's body, the Nadder showing no signs of her rider's cling bothering her. Hiccup and Toothless maintained the same speed, soaring along beside them at a short distance. Astrid glanced over at their merged silhouette lined in the moonlight. Astrid wasn't sure how far or for how long they'd flown. All she knew was that her heart thumped wildly when she thought about doing it again.

* * *

"I can start work on making saddles. We can take the gang up one at a time. Get them used to riding and the feel of how to work with their dragons. One of us could fly with them on the initial flight. I mean, every dragon is different, and it could be good for us too to know how to fly them—"

Hiccup chattered away as they trekked to the arena to feed the dragons. Him and Astrid had flown the better part of the night before, barely getting a few hours of sleep afterwards. The lack of sleep had been worth it. Astrid was still rubbing sleep from her eyes, but somehow, Hiccup was as energetic as ever.

Astrid laughed to herself. She readjusted the basket of food for the dragons that she insisted on carrying, despite Hiccup's chivalrous protests.

Hiccup was about ready to burst. "We should tell the gang today!"

Astrid would have agreed if not for the all too familiar bellow that reached them before it reverberated off the cliff-face. It snapped their attention to where the great horn resided near the harbor.

"They're back," Astrid gasped, catching sight of the three ships in the distance.

The ship at the head of the small fleet was coming in rapidly, having lines of rows sailing it to shore. Crowned at the bow of the ship was a massive figurehead that they both knew well. Stoick the Vast nobly stood, his fur mantle swooshing in the misty sea air.

The ship docked and the gangplank lowered. The first body to lumber off the ship was none other than their mighty chief. His body held the weight of more than just his physicality. He carried a burden on his shoulders that could be seen even as far away as the cliffs. Gobber greeted his old friend with a hearty slap on the back. They exchanged bits of dialogue that was most likely questions concerning the campaign, which judging by the ships was a sore topic. Stoick suddenly paused at something Gobber said. They exchanged more dialogue before moving on and disappearing under the shadow of the cliff edge. Right before they were out of sight, Stoick's somber mood had seemed to lift just a tad. Astrid wondered what Gobber had said to make that happen.

They were so caught up in viewing the ship's arrival that Astrid didn't come back to herself until she heard an audible swallow next to her. She glanced at Hiccup, but his eyes were still glued to the happenings below. Vikings ambled off the ship as the other ships began to dock along the harbor. One blonde Viking in particular caused Astrid's heart to leap. A smile spread across her face.

She tugged Hiccup's arm. "Come on! Let's go! If we hurry, you can catch up with your dad and I can see my dad."

Hiccup stayed rooted to the ground. "You go ahead and find your dad."

Astrid's brow furrowed. "Don't you want to see your dad?"

Hiccup shrugged as if it was no big deal even though it was written all over his face that it was. "I do. I guess. Just not right now." Astrid could see him visibly deflate. "The dragons need to be feed. You go ahead, Astrid. Go see your dad. I know you miss him."

Astrid didn't push. She knew how strained Hiccup and his father's relationship was. She offered a small smile as she wrapped him in a supportive hug and gave him a quick squeeze. She smiled to herself when he sought a little comfort nuzzling into her neck.

With a promise to catch up with him later, Astrid dashed down the pathway to the docks. She weaved through the crowd of disembarking Vikings finding their land legs once more, carrying weapons and crates and bags of supplies. It appeared the fleet had engaged in some trade along the way, as well, with wares that were not found in their part of the Archipelago.

Excitement bubbled up in her gut as she spotted the one person she had trekked down there in search of. Halsten Hofferson was a man of medium stature. He was of rather slender build, but his shoulders were broad and strong. His head of golden locks favored his daughter's and brushed his neck in a short braid. His beard was thinner and shorter than most. He didn't quite fit the standard of Viking men on Berk, but he was a force to be reckoned with, just like his daughter.

Astrid called out to him and practically launched into her father's arms. Halsten caught her up in his capable hold. Astrid's boots left the wooden planks of the dock as she embraced her father. Halsten set her down after a significant greeting. He cocked his head at his daughter, a little bewildered but happy to see her.

"Astrid," he chuckled out, surprised but delighted, "what was that for?"

Warmth crept in her cheeks, and she was embarrassed that they were most likely stained an obvious pink. "I'm glad you're back." She'd never been one to display such shows of affection publicly. If she hugged her dad – and she did, despite her outwardly stoic upbringing – it would be within the confines of their home where only Ingrid Hofferson witnessed the loving affection between father and daughter.

Halsten patted his daughter's back, encouraging her to walk with him through the swarm of people and off the crowded dock. "How's your mother?"

"She's well. I don't get to see her very often, but I know she stays busy." Astrid recalled the times she'd spent with her mother since her father had shipped off on the campaign. Those times were too few and far in between. "I know she's missed you."

Halsten nodded his head, solemnly. "I've returned and she will not have to do without anymore." Astrid could feel her father's smile as he leaned toward her. "How's my daughter?"

Astrid had so many things she wanted to say. So much had happened since the campaign had launched two months prior. Astrid felt a twinge in her chest. She couldn't tell her father any of it. She had to keep her excitement to herself. She settled for something vague. "I'm fine."

Halsten's face fell just a bit. "Is the Chief's son treating you well?"

She could clearly hear his concern. Halsten had not been the most thrilled person to have Hiccup Haddock as a son-in-law. Whereas Ingrid Hofferson carried a glimmer of hope that the hapless son of the Chief could change his course to a better direction, Halsten had strong reservations. Maybe because the Chief's son was married to his only daughter. His hand had seemed to be stuck in a casing of rock when he had signed the married contract, reluctant but persuaded by his Chief to give his only daughter away.

A smile broke out on Astrid's face. This was one area in her life she could share. "Hiccup is treating me good." She ducked her head, trying to conceal her blush at the very thought of her husband and their discovered affection for one another. "We've really gotten close." She paused for a short beat, reigning in her wayward thoughts so that she could face her father again. "I'm happy with him, dad. I really am."

The village came into view as they rounded a corner of the path. Halsten watched her, searching for a proof of her claim. When he thoroughly examined her, he clapped a hand on her back. "Good to hear, Astrid. Maybe my mind can rest for the time being." He tugged the end of her braid, teasingly.

Astrid shooed him away, laughing. "Will you stop!" A happy bubble of emotion rose in her chest. She didn't realize how much she had missed her father until this moment. A question filtered through her head. The images of the burnt spots on the ships and the evidence of a dragon attack answered the question she was about to inquire of.

"How did the campaign go?"

Halsten's features drew into a somber shape. "We were no closer to seeking the beasts out than before. We sailed around the initial fog that always plagues us, but it seemed to be wrapped around that place so tightly, we could never find a way passed it. Stoick knows the dragon's nest must be in there. It is the perfect hiding place."

Astrid knew all too well how perfect of a hiding place it was. The area around the nest wasn't called Helheim's Gate for no reason. It was a treacherous way of passage through the dense fog and jutting sea stacks. All on top of surprise dragon attacks.

"They found us. The dragons. We fought—" Halsten paused, seeming at a loss for a moment for the right words. As if he were checking his memory to be sure he was remembering correctly. "The dragons seemed strange. Like, they were trying to chase us away instead of obliterating us as it had been on the last two campaigns."

Astrid hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath as her father recalled the experience. She knew in her gut that the dragons they'd encountered had to be the Nightmare's rebellion. They were the only group of dragons there that would possibly do such a thing. She longed more than anything to tell her father why the band of dragons had chased them away instead of fighting them to the death. She longed to tell him that dragons were good. That they could live in peace with them. She wanted to share her secret, but no, this wasn't the time or place. It wasn't her secret to tell. Hiccup deserved to reveal the good news. It had been an unexpected fortune when the rest of the teens discovered their secret. But, Hiccup deserved to be the first to tell others besides their little group.

"We were fortunate to not lose a soul," Halsten continued, drawing Astrid back.

"Yeah—" she replied, carefully, "you were."

Astrid suddenly wanted to get back to Hiccup more than ever – as if an invisible string was yanking her in the direction she'd last seen him. She embraced her father once more, promising she'd stop by to visit within the next day or so.

She rushed off to the arena thinking she'd find Hiccup there, possibly still feeding the dragons or even gathered with the other teens. She jogged to a halt when she found the arena empty. The basket of food they'd brought for the dragons sat against a wall. She lifted the lid to find it empty. The dragons had been fed, but where had her husband ran off to?

Astrid made her rounds through the village to all the places she knew Hiccup could be. Many Vikings that had come fresh off the campaign greeted her. Their elation and relief to being home after such a long journey was evident on their faces. When she didn't find Hiccup at all his usual haunts, she had a sneaking feeling exactly where he'd gone. She was just about to dash off in the direction of the forest when she heard her name.

"Astrid! There's my daughter-in-law," hailed Stoick, "but where is Hiccup?"

Astrid mustered a smile that she didn't quite have the emotion to create at the moment. Her mind was solely on Hiccup. He wasn't anywhere in the village. There was only one other place she knew he had to be. She didn't know why she was so anxious over the idea that he'd disappeared again. If he was with Toothless then he was safe. She trusted the Night Fury with her life, but especially with Hiccup's. But, just the thought that he'd disappear without telling her again made her stomach churn.

"That's who I'm looking for," Astrid played it off nonchalantly. "I'll let Hiccup know you're looking for him. Good to have you back, Chief!" She hurried away before Stoick could inquire any further.

She dashed off toward the forest. Her feet carried her without hardly a thought as to where she was going. She knew the path well. She weaved through the boulders that made a natural barrier around the cove and came to a halt at the drop that led into the cove. She peered around and listened for any signs of life. Her shoulders slumped at the same time her heart dropped into her stomach.

He was gone. Again.


	36. Chapter 36

Hiccup quickly fed the arena dragons after Astrid dashed off to greet her father. His mind bounced tirelessly as thought after thought joined in the chaos that was flaring up in his head. He'd grown comfortable without his father's presence on Berk. He'd been careful and cautious working through all the plans that were on the horizon, but in a way, he'd let his guard slip just a little. He felt confident in taking more risks without the prying eyes of his father and so many other Viking men that trudged about with their heavy fists awaiting a battle at any given moment.

Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, had returned and that had suddenly and unexpectedly thrown an axe in Hiccup's plans.

Hiccup couldn't stay. He couldn't handle facing his father. Not right now. Not when his nerves were vibrating uncontrollably throughout his body. Not when he could stutter and act like the fool his father gave disapproving looks to. He needed to go. Just go. At least for a while.

Hiccup fled the arena and left Berk behind. Toothless greeted him with unconditional enthusiasm as he always did. The face lick and tail swish eased Hiccup's nerves, even if only for a moment. They flew away, leaving the island and not thinking twice about how matters would be when he returned to find Astrid's features contorted in anger for the second day in a row. He didn't even leave a note behind this time.

He loved his wife. _gods,_ did he love her! But, he was Hiccup – the boy that was notorious for disappearing. He hadn't lived as that boy for a while now. He'd become a responsible member of the tribe. Kept a good, sturdy wife. Kept a home of his own. Excelled in dragon training. He'd gone from the dirt to the sky in a matter of a few months. But, he was still _Hiccup_ and he was still excellent at running away. That's just what he did.

"I knew dad was coming back." Hiccup paused his pacing on the stony ground, pondering over his thoughts. "At least, I hoped he would come back. But not right now! Not when we were just starting to get somewhere with bringing peace to Vikings and dragons!"

Toothless raised his head and warbled in concern. They'd flown from the time the sun was at the treetops until it hung high in the sky. Toothless had voiced his need for lunch. Hiccup's stomach, though twisted up, growled for food as well. Scooping up a mouthful of fish, Toothless landed on the little rocky island where the Terrible Terrors gathered. Toothless slurped down several fish already, but Hiccup had yet to build a fire to cook his.

"The gang was about to start training to fly their dragons. I was going to tell them about it today!" Hiccup released a frustrated yell that echoed off the rocks and spooked the Terrors that were starting to gather. The little dragons hovered above the water, eyeing him, before slowly making their way back to the ground.

Hiccup plopped down against Toothless. Laying his head back on his dragon's warm scales, he closed his eyes and drew his knees up to his chest. His father would be the hardest egg to crack. Stoick hated dragons with an undeniable passion. Hiccup wondered if his father had hated dragons with such vigor before his mother was taken, or if the passion manifested after he'd witnessed her demise. It didn't matter, though. Stoick hated dragons. For the first time since Hiccup had begun his mission to bring peace, he was plagued by the realization that he wouldn't be able to convince his father of the goodness that dragons were.

There was scurrying and scratching of claws on rock around him. Hiccup lazily opened his eyes. A green Terror, one he recognized from several trips to the island, was in an epic battle with Toothless. The little guy had snatched a fish right from under Toothless's leg. Toothless snatched the fish back, gobbling it down and laughing in his own guttural dragonic tone at the little Terror. The Terror scratched at the ground, preparing to obliterate Toothless with his exaggeratedly imagined fire power. Before he could so much as fire a shot, Toothless fired his own shot into the Terror's mouth. The poor little guy puffed up and sizzled and smoke seeped out its mouth as the gases in his mouth ignited. He stumbled around, dizzy from the misfire.

"Toothless," Hiccup chided, "Play nice, bud." All Toothless did was laugh again. Hiccup threw the Terror a fish for his troubles. "There you go, little guy. Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"

Hiccup froze as his mind suddenly kicked into full gear. "Not so fireproof on the inside," he repeated to himself. He patted Toothless' side as if to get his attention. "Toothless, I have another idea. One that could end the Red Death!"

Toothless cocked his head, curiously.

Hiccup's rising features drooped as the idea formed and then fell as he quickly weighted the risks. "It would be the biggest risk we'd ever have to take." He made eye contact with his dragon, Toothless' big green eyes watching him intently. "A risk that we most likely wouldn't come back from, and we're the only ones that could pull it off."

_A Night Fury never misses._

Laying his back against Toothless once more, Hiccup sighed loudly. "If Plan A doesn't work – if we have to use this new plan—" He swallowed, his throat bobbing, and squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't tell Astrid."

Footsteps poked around on his legs, alerting Hiccup of a little visitor. He looked down to find the green Terror crawling onto his lap. The edges of his mouth curled up just slightly as he petted the little dragon. "You're always needing attention, huh, little guy? You'd make a good house dragon?" He scooped up the Terror and held it in front of his face. "Wanna come home with me?"

The Terror's forked tongue flicked out, licking his nose.

Hiccup laughed softly. "I'm taking that as a yes. You gotta behave if you're coming home with me, okay?"

The Terror chirped at him, licking its eyes.

Hiccup nodded. "As long as we have an agreement."

* * *

Hiccup ran through apologies in his head as he trekked back to the village. He'd let Astrid do whatever she needed to do – yell at him, punch him, give him the cold shoulder – if it made her feel better. He knew he deserved it. He'd tried a hundred times harder tomorrow to not let her down again.

The green Terrible Terror from the rocky island was safely stowed away in his satchel. It minded well for an untrained dragon. Hiccup would present it to Astrid as sort of a gift – a house pet they could train to come and go without being noticed. Terrors were small and sneaky, and Hiccup had no doubt he could work with it.

Firelight flickered through the window of his house. Astrid awaited him. Maybe she'd prepared supper. If she didn't, he probably deserved to eat stale bread and raw veggies that he'd have to settle on. Hiccup hesitated at the front door, hand on the knob. He drew in a deep breath, rehearsing his apology in a whispered tone one last time.

"You finally made it back."

Hiccup felt like invisible hands suddenly jerked him to a stop, his stomach sloshing at the force. Stoick the Vast – Chief of Berk, the one person he desperately wanted to avoid – at least for today – sat at his table. A mug of some kind of drink was held in his firm grip.

"Hiccup, your dad's here," Astrid's flat tone floated in front somewhere.

Hiccup shook off the shock as best he could. His eyes scanned to find Astrid standing by the firepit, arms crossed over her chest, looking none too happy.

"Daaaaaad!" Hiccup drug out in a sorry attempt to sound cheerful. His scratched the back of his head then threw his arm out in a grand gesture that was only Hiccup's. "You're back!"

Stoick nodded in agreement. "That I am, son. It seems you're finally back too. Where were you all day?"

The satchel slung over his shoulder shifted against his back. "Hold that thought." Hiccup rushed his legs over to Astrid. He unslung the satchel, blocking it from view with his narrow body. As close as he could get to Astrid without seeming weird, he tried to communicate with code. "Astrid, could you take my satchel upstairs. Keep it quiet and still. Don't want any of the contents to escape."

Astrid's features contorted in bewilderment. His code was lost to her for the moment, but she did what he asked. She knew how weird he could be. She threw him a wide-eyed expression over her shoulder as she departed, most likely feeling the little wiggles of the cargo inside.

Hiccup spun on his heel to face his father. He stepped over to the table where Stoick sat, trying his best to keep his father's attention on him. "Dad, how'd the campaign go?"

Stoick's deep-chested sigh said it all. He shook his head. "Not as I'd hoped. But, I'd rather not talk of such things. It is over and we move on." He shifted his seat toward Hiccup, leaning elbows on his knees. His brow cocked in a way that made Hiccup uncomfortable. "Let's talk about the dragons."

Hiccup seized up as if freezing water had been flung on him. His breath caught as his heart skipped a beat. "Dragons?" he managed to squeak out. His breath jumped from 0 to 60, pumping through his lungs in sharp thrusts. How did he know? Had Astrid informed his father? Was she that angry with him that she spilled their secret as revenge on him? "Da-dad, I'm sorry. I wish I could have come to you about this, but I didn't know how—"

A boisterous laugh bubbled up through Stoick's massive form, booming throughout the bottom floor of the house. "You had me going there, son! All these years thinking you were the worse Viking to ever walk Midgard!" The smile splitting Stoick's face made Hiccup more uncomfortable than when he thought his father was angry with him. "Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts! Mount a Gronckle head on a spear! Memories you'll never forget."

Hiccup's stomach clinched at the gruesome images his father provided. He suddenly found himself falling backwards from the 'light' smack of Stoick's back hand. He toppled onto the bench beside the firepit.

"I, uh, definitely wouldn't forget that." He wondered if Astrid had heard. Then it hit him. His father didn't know their secrets, and now it was stupid to even conceive that Astrid would betray him and their dragons.

"With you doing so well in dragon training, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick scooted his chair closer as Hiccup righted himself on the bench. His father beamed at him with a light in his eyes Hiccup had never witnessed shining upon him from the man.

Hiccup needed to look anywhere but his father. He couldn't handle the admiration. He didn't know how. The worse part, though, was it was all under false pretenses. A lie. A well-crafted ruse.

The seconds dragged on more like hours as he grew even more restless in his skin. A bump against the wall, as if something slammed into it, came from upstairs. Several footfalls followed it then suddenly stopped.

Hiccup chuckled nervously, hoping his wife could keep the Terror under control. "Astrid must be putting away the stuff I brought home."

Stoick's nod accepted the explanation. He cleared his throat.

"I brought you something." He pulled as object from his mantle. "A gift now that you're one of us. Or, well, soon you will be. When you kill your first dragon."

Hiccup reached out at the gift. His mouth gaped slightly in surprise. He carefully gripped the horns of the Viking helmet in awe. He'd never had use for a helmet, but to be gifted one, was a great honor in the tribe. Especially if the one giving it was the chief of your village.

"Thanks, dad."

"It's half of your mother's breastplate."

Hiccup's hand halted all movement on the headpiece at hearing the source of the metal. He withdrew his hand, wiggling his fingers as if to remove whatever gross feelings he got from the fact.

His father tapped his own helmet. "Matching set." Bumping his closed fist against his heart, he added, "Keeps her close, y'know. Wear it proudly. From all that I heard from Gobber, you deserve it."

Hiccup sucked in his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to get out of the most awkward visit in Viking history. He heard footsteps shuffling upstairs. He threw his arms out wide and yawned as if he hadn't slept for 100 years.

"It's getting late. I think me and Astrid need to grab some dinner and get some shut eye."

"Yes, uh, good talk. It has been a long day," Stoick agreed, pushing off the chair, its legs shrieking along the floor from his overwhelming weight. "Long journey home."

"Thanks for stopping by. Thanks, dad, for the uh—" Hiccup coughed into his fist, "breast hat," he added, not being able to stop his tongue before saying the awkward words.

"Yes, the hat." Stoick paused at the door. He cleared his throat. "Goodnight, son. Give Astrid my regards."

"I will." Hiccup mentally ushered his dad out the door, shutting it closed. He leaned his back against the door, blowing out a gust of relieved breath.

"What in Thor's name were you thinking!?"

Hiccup cringed. This was the moment he'd prepared himself for the entire walk home from the cove. He'd apologize. He'd take whatever frustrations Astrid dished out. She stomped down the stairs, carrying the Terror – who was oblivious to her foul mood.

"Astrid, I'm—"

"_NO!_" She shoved the Terror at him. "You don't get to speak, Hiccup! You don't get to explain why you vanished the _entire_ day! _Again!_ When you promised me just yesterday you wouldn't!"

Hiccup instinctively stepped back, the fury rolling off her so strongly he could feel it slamming him through the air. He expected her to be mad. He didn't expect her to morph into something akin to a flaming red Monstrous Nightmare ready to devour him. Just her sharp blue eyes alone scorched him.

"Enjoy cuddling up with your dragon by the fire tonight. If you so much as set foot on the stairs, I will split your hair in two with my axe!"

With that threat fastened firmly in place, Astrid spun around on her heel and stomped up the stairs. Her ire hung in the air all around Hiccup, making his skin crawl. He'd never seen her this angry - not even when he broke his promise about not using his dragon killing inventions a few months back. He shut his eyes, regret flowing through him and burning a hole in his gut.

Hiccup sighed heavy in his chest. The Terror licked his hand, bringing him back to that matter. He held the Terror out in front of him, frowning deeply.

"Guess it's just you and me tonight, little guy."


	37. Chapter 37

The roar echoed through the cove – snaring and furious. But it was not produced by a dragon. Toothless lifted his head, green eyes blown and ears standing on end at the disturbing noise. When he saw who it was, he grumbled and rested his chin once more on his front legs. Astrid was just as much a part of his life nowadays as Hiccup. It wasn't uncommon for her to target practice in his peaceful sanctuary, though her practice did seem more heated than usual today.

Anger-fueled adrenaline pumped through Astrid's body. She wasn't sure what she expected when she woke up from the few hours of sleep she managed to snag. She hated being upset with Hiccup, but she hated even more the actions he'd taken in the past two days. He'd disappeared for another entire day after he'd promised to at least tell her if he was leaving Berk. The little twirp was true to his word about one thing. He didn't leave a note this time.

Her axe slammed into the largest tree truck in the vicinity. Astrid needed this - to expel the accumulated frustration that had built up. Her entire body pulsed with it. If she didn't get rid of it soon, every fiber of her would blow at the seams. That's why she left before the sun had awoken. That's why she was far from Hiccup, relieving the pressure so it wouldn't explode in his face.

She flung her axe until her arm ached and chest heaved. Astrid couldn't tell if she felt better because of the workout or because she was too exhausted to care anymore. She made her way over to Toothless and plopped down against his side. Toothless raised his head, watching her curiously. It was odd for her to visit the cove without Hiccup. Toothless was bewildered as to why his best friend hadn't accompanied her.

"I know you're Hiccup's dragon and I probably shouldn't complain about him to you." The dragon warbled, tilting his head at her. Astrid tapped the axe handle on the ground a few times, contemplating. "But, you're my friend too, Toothless. The only friend that I can come to."

Toothless stretched his neck, licking the top of her hand that rested on her knee. Astrid gave Toothless a tight-lipped smile. Maybe she did feel a little better.

"I don't know why Hiccup does what he does," she continued. "I thought he was finally growing up. Becoming responsible. He was showing the makings of…well, of a chief! I was seeing what he could do. What he could become." She released a frustrated growl. "Why is he suddenly going backwards?"

Astrid turned her gaze to meet Toothless' wide green eyes. "I'm sure _you_ know why. Hiccup probably talks to you."

Toothless' nose twitched a few times, his expression one of contemplation. It was funny how such distinct expressions were noticeable on a dragon when you weren't in the heat of battle with one.

Astrid yelped in surprise when Toothless nudged her onto his head and flung her onto his back. She barely kept hold of her axe as she landed onto the stiffness of the saddle.

"Toothless, what in Thor's name?" Astrid exclaimed, righting herself on the saddle.

Toothless warbled excitedly and pointed with his nose toward the foot pedals.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow. "You want to go for a flight. With me?"

Toothless grunted in response.

"Okay." Astrid sighed, slipping her boots into the pedals, and preparing for launch. Maybe a few minutes in the air would clear her head. Toothless probably learned that from Hiccup. Since Astrid couldn't ride Stormfly during the day, Toothless was the only mode of dragon transportation.

Astrid patted him on the side. "Let's go." With a little crouch and wiggle, Toothless shot into the sky.

* * *

This was _not_ how Astrid pictured her day going.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile," she grumbled, using Hiccup's exact words for anything Toothless did to annoy him. Astrid was _beyond_ annoyed by the Night Fury as he hopped down the branches when he left her there. Now, she was downright furious.

The tree's branches swayed every time she attempted to move, and the axe strapped to her back made her off balance. She wasn't afraid of heights or climbing trees, but she was in such an awkward location on the tree, if she tried to climb down, she could easily fall to her death.

What was Toothless thinking stranding her in a tree!? How in Thor's name was she getting down? She wasn't sure how long she was stranded when she heard the familiar swoop of wings, and she turned her head to see Toothless approaching, a gangly figure riding in the saddle. Astrid rolled her eyes. This was not her day.

Astrid yelped and clutched the branch she was teetering on with her thighs as the top of the tree bent over swiftly from Toothless' weight.

"Astrid, what's going on?" Hiccup asked from his safe perch atop his mutinous dragon.

"Ask your _dragon," _she hissed out, glaring daggers at Toothless.

Hiccup leaned over to peer into one of Toothless' large green eyes. "Did you leave Astrid up here?"

Toothless warbled sheepish.

Astrid growled. "Just get me down from here!"

"Grab my hand." Hiccup urged Toothless to inch closer, and he stretched out his hand for her.

Astrid fought the urge to smack it away, but she was too far away to risk shimming across the branch without assistance. Her stomach burned at the thought of needing help with something as simple of getting out of a tree.

Hiccup's hold was firm as he steadied her to stand on the branch and climb on Toothless' back. "You okay?" he asked as she straddled behind him.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"Hang on," Hiccup reminded her just before Toothless shot into the air.

* * *

"Toothless, what were thinking!?" Hiccup scolded, wasting no time when they hit the ground in the Cove. "Stranding Astrid in a tree? She could have fallen and died!"

Astrid paced from a distance, hugging her arms across her stomach, thankful to be on solid ground. Her knees were wobbly, and thighs burned from gripping the tree branch for so long. She didn't notice Hiccup approaching her until he touched her shoulder from behind. She jerked, pivoting sharply to face him. Hiccup hung his head, avoiding her hard gaze.

"Astrid, I'm sorry." Hiccup gulped loudly, fiddling with the back of his neck. "Toothless should have never done that to you. I don't know what's gotten into him."

The dragon in question stalked up to them, perching himself a short distance from them. He grunted, pointing his nose up in the air as if trying to tell them something. Then he turned his large eyes on Astrid as if he were pleading with her. She stared at him as her emotions buzzed through her body. It was then that it struck her.

He didn't want them to fight. In Toothless' own convoluted way, he was trying to get them to talk it through. Why he had to strand her in a tree for a couple hours angered her still, but she now understood his intentions and her fowl mood sobered.

Astrid sighed, heavily. "Why did you runaway again?"

Hiccup froze at her question, his hand midway in front of him. His raised features began to droop as his hand lowered. "My dad," he murmured almost inaudibly.

Astrid shook her head, taking a step forward. "Hiccup," she breathed out slowly, "you should have heard your dad talking about you. All that Gobber had filled him in on. He was so proud of all that you'd accomplished while he was gone."

It was as if a dark shadow had suddenly rose between them. Hiccup's jaw clenched. "Yeah, proud of Hiccup the 'dragon killer'. He thinks I'm going to slay dragons alongside him. He thinks I want to chat casually about slicing off heads and cutting out hearts." His fists clinched at his sides. "I knew nothing good would happen when he returned."

"And you couldn't face it?"

Hiccup nodded without speaking.

Astrid worried her bottom lip. She scrubbed her palms over her face, lost as to where even to start to deal with this situation. She knew some details of Hiccup's strained relationship with his father but being aware of it and knowing how to deal with it were two different heads. There were no words of wisdom, no helpful advice to offer him. There was a life or death secret they were keeping stashed right inside Berk's boundaries. A plan was being worked out to eliminate the most known dangerous threat to the Archipelago.

Hiccup stood there looking even smaller than he already was. He continued to avoid her eyes, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Astrid's heart sank like a stone. How could she be angry with him when the weight of their world was on his shoulders? She felt sorry and regretful for not considering all that they were facing. She'd learned in the past few months that Hiccup was stronger and braver than anyone on Berk knew to give him credit for, but sometimes the strong could be dragged down by the weight they were carrying. It was an Altas-sized burden on his thin shoulders.

Astrid swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat. "Look, Hiccup. I know there's a lot going on in that head of yours. I sometimes forget you handle situations differently than I would. But, please—" she stepped forward and he finally raised his eyes to cautiously meet hers, "please come to me about it. I don't know what I could do or how I could help, but at least you won't be alone." She grasped his hand. "We may be kids trying to figure out how to navigate life, but we're in this together."

Hiccup shut his eyes tight. Without opening them, he hugged her, burying his face into her neck. Astrid hugged him tight against her, closing her own eyes and releasing a deep breath. They held each other for a long while until a snuffling nose invaded their space.

Astrid pulled away first, eying Toothless as he watched them. "I'm still mad at you," she informed him and Toothless warbled out what sounded like an apology along with a lick to her arm.

She turned back to Hiccup, resting a palm on his chest. His hand slid around her waist as he watched her with his warm, green eyes.

"I promise – _really_ promise - I'll come to you, talk to you about what's going on in my head." Hiccup let out a humorless laugh, shrugging one shoulder. "I guess the last two days have been weird for me."

"No matter how weird, come to me," Astrid urged, sliding her hand to his shoulder.

Hiccup nodded. "I will."

Astrid gave him a little smack on the shoulder, hoping her affirmation would stick in his brain this time. "Good."

"Am I allowed back in the bedroom tonight?"

Astrid grabbed the collar of his tunic, yanking him into a kiss. She broke away with a pop and raised her eyebrows. "What do you think?"


End file.
